Then There Was You
by Ivoryshell
Summary: Draco is a Veela and tried to force his way into Hermione's heart but she's not about to give in without a fight. War, redemption, self discovery. Rated for Non consensual sex. Hermione and Draco fiction.
1. Chapter 1

The cool night air had a distinct aroma that a flittering breeze carried along its back. Stale but some how still floral. It traveled from the black lake all the way to the tallest tower on the Hogwarts grounds and through the only open window of the castle. It was much too cool out for a window to be kept open, but Lavender Brown, a tall whinny blonde, insisted she was hot and would not concede to shutting it. Her two room mates were forced to suffer the cold.

Parvati Patil sat across from Lavender, wrapped in her red comforter looking ill at ease but keeping up with the on flowing one-sided conversation with the selfish girl. Hermione Granger had never been one for gossip. She was curled up on her bed with a heavy fleece robe over her white cotton night gown, a pair of Harry's old knobby socks on her feet keeping them warm, reading Consequential Conquests of the 18th Century. She had just checked it out from the library yesterday and only had one chapter left; she wanted to finish it before bed. Lavender's excessive screeching kept interrupting Hermione's concentration, not to mention the ridiculous chill of the bed chamber. Finally, Hermione gave up, she set the book on her night stand and curled up between the warmth of her blankets, still wearing robe and socks.

Lavender watched Hermione out of the corner of her blue eyes. She didn't hate the girl, but Hermione's large brain and important friends where enough for her to grate on Lavender's nerves. It wasn't enough that Lavender was a favorite among the boys, because Hermione was one of the boys. The male population respected Hermione, they treated her like an equal; and while they doted on Lavender, to a point, once they got what they wanted they moved on, to newer ventures. It didn't help that despite Hermione's lack of fashion sense, self grooming and some what snobbish attitude, that she was very pretty. The boys in school gravitated towards Hermione's natural charms, and one day some boy was going to notice, that Hermione Granger was in fact a girl. It would only take one, and that one was sure to be The One. It would be so easy for her, while Lavender was sure she would spend years and years searching for her soul mate only to find he was already married to someone else. Yes, Lavender Brown was sure she was destined for tragedy.

Tonight was just another stop along that journey. Lavender had been secretly dating a boy for the past two weeks. Meeting in random corridors and broom closets was getting weary, not to mention he was starting to seem more and more detached. It had been him who approached her, but after their initial meeting he began to get … tense…Tonight she was going to ensure his affections. It didn't take a lot for her to convince herself that it was to this boy she needed to lose her technical virginity . She couldn't risk him leaving, he was too much of a catch. That was why the window was open. She had invited him to her dorm room, only there was no way for him to get in the girls' dorm rooms through the stairs, so he would be flying in on his Firebolt turbo X.

Lavender stretched her arms over her head, faking a long yawn. It was getting late and he wouldn't dare approach the window with the light on, let alone with Parvati and Hermione still up. They would of course be needing privacy.

"I am so tired, Parvati, are you ready for lights out?" Lavender asked sweetly.

Parvati nodded with a yawning herself. The Indian girl slide off of Lavender's bed and climbed into her own.

"Good night!" Lavender sang out.

Parvati returned the joviality, with enough courtesy while Hermione grunted from her own bed. Lavender just smiled, too happy about tonight's prospects to worry about her room mate's sour moods.

It was precisely one in the morning when Lavender's mystery date flew through the window and landed gracefully on the stone floor. He was dressed in black from head to toe, his tall statue blending seamlessly with the shadows. A hood covered his face and hair; he could have been anyone, but Lavender was not scared. She knew at last he had come, just as he promised. She leapt from her bed and ran to him, throwing her whole person into his arms. The impact of her body against his knocked his hood back, reveling his identify.

Lavender smiled, admiring his aristocratic profile and shinny blond hair, it was almost sliver in the moon light. She thought him beautiful, a sentiment most would not apply to one of the male gender. His arms tightened around her as she stared in to his cobalt eyes, she dreamily leaned in for a kiss. She was so distracted by his very presence she didn't notice him dropping one arm and take his wand from his pocket as he leaned in, his lips stopping a breath from her own. Her heart was pounding in her ears. He whispered the stunning spell sensually, the impact of her choice in trusting this boy hitting her full on just as darkness consumed her consciousness.

The Slytherin sneered down at the unconscious girl on the floor. He hadn't bothered catching her as she fell. With any luck the impact her head had made against the stone had knocked some good sense into her feather brained head.

The fool.

After a moment of surveying his surroundings, he supposed he couldn't leave her where she fell, roughly he hauled her up into his arms and tossed her on her bed, not bothering to cover up her scantly dressed figure or close the window to block out the night air. He did, however, pull the bed curtains around the frame and whisper a sealing charm; just incase she were to regain consciousness before his task was completed.

He walked the length of the room were Parvati laid sleeping, using the same sealing charm on her bed curtains, then more complex and much darker spells on the door and to silence the room. Every possibility had to be weighted and dealt with before he began the ritual, - his whole future depended on such perfection.

Once more he turned to look around the room, his eyes avoiding the one place he knew he would have to approach: her bed.

He concentrated on the rhythm of his heart, on steady breathing, he had to calm down, every action had to be deliberate and controlled. His grandfather had stressed that point. His father had not listened, his father had mucked things up, and as a result, was only granted one heir, and a conscience of guilt for what his mate had to endure carrying even that one child. His mother had almost died because of his father's foolishness.

His eyes darted to the queen bed in the corner with that thought, his tongue darted out wetting his lips. The longer he avoided what was essential, the more of a risk he took.

Now, it had to be now.

He had weighted every option, every consequence, and in the end it boiled down to self- restraint; every day it grew harder and harder to keep his family's secret, to keep from reaching out and publicly claiming her.

That was putting it mildly.

On some subconscious level he understood the choice had been his, he had chosen her. The _imprinting _took place before maturity, and upon maturity and the veela blood became dominate, possessing him to claim her. Only Hermione Granger was not the kind of girl that could just be 'claimed'.

So he was forced to take more drastic measures. When the marking took place she had to be willing, that was another key in a properly executed ritual, that and waiting for the venom to spread before consummating anything. It was imperative for her body to already be under going the change when the ritual was completed. That was what had gone wrong with his father, he didn't have enough self control to wait for the venom to spread.

_He_, however, was determined to complete a successful ceremony, no matter, what Hermione, dictated. She, after all, was the one wild card in the whole endeavor. The one thing he had no control over. It was through the cover of night and in the state between dreams and reality that he hoped to catch her, unaware and docile.

Finally he approached her bed, he stood at the foot, his eyes trailing up the burgundy comforter to the pillow. He couldn't see an inch of her, though her form was outlined under the covers. He smiled, because he knew she must be freezing, but then frowned because it only reminded him of the vain blonde on the other side of the chamber. Yes, Lavender Brown's ignorance had been convenient for his own endeavor, but the danger that it put placed Hermione in boiled his blood.

His steps to the head of the bed were measured and soft, he wasn't ready to wake her just yet. His eyes dropped to follow his long pale hand up to the top of the blanket, his fingers curling around the edge, tugging it back to reveal a mound of curly brown hair and a very pretty heart shaped face. He pulled the blanket all the way off her and watched as she curled up into a ball. He pulled his wand out, tapping it gently on her forehead, muttering a warming charm. This night was going to be hard enough on her without the night chill needing to being a concern as well. He shrugged out of his cloak, letting it fall to the floor silently. He pulled his boots off and then his sweater; his jeans, and undershirt he kept on, there would be no reason for him to remove them, not yet, not until the venom had spread.

The mattress dipped as he climbed in next to Hermione.

_Merlin, she was a heavy sleeper_, luckily for him.

Hands lingered on the side of her cheek as he moved the hair from her face. She was just too beautiful for his peace of mind. He leaned over, his lips brushed against her temple, down her jaw line and to her neck. She smelled so good, and tasted even better, he couldn't get enough of her. He wanted to touch her everywhere, and found the yards of cloths she wore cumbersome. Very slowly he rolled Hermione onto her back. Climbing on top of her , he supported his weight with one arm, using the other to untie and push the robe from her shoulders. His lips once more touching the base of her neck, his free hand pulling at her night gown. His hand trailed down her leg until his fingers balled around the socks she wore, as and he pulled them from her feet. It was then he noticed they were men's socks.

He didn't like that idea, - the idea of Hermione wearing another man's socks.

He tossed the socks to the floor, as he pulled her into his arms. This time his mouth touched against her perfect lips. Hers parted, a small moan escaping her lips. Her arms came up around his neck, pulling him closer. He knew she was not yet completely awake, with her eyes were still closed, her body still relaxed against his own. But he only had minutes, the first part had to be completed before she realized to who she was offering her affections. As his lips again trailed along her jaw, he let his tongue drag just a little as he worked his way to the juncture where neck and shoulder met. He could feel her pulse quicken, she began to stir more and more, wrapping her body around his own. He knew the opportune moment when it came, not hesitating as his lips parted, his perfect white teeth embedding into her flesh.

Hermione screamed, now fully awake, and burning from the inside out. Neither time nor existence registered as she writhed in agony. The fire coursed through her veins, didn't stop, or lessen, instead, it spread, consuming every pore, every nerve. She was in her own personal hell and all she wanted was for it to end. Something soft was forced between her lips, she bit down and the taste of copper and salt filled her mouth. She choked out her scream, opening her mouth once more in attempt to draw air. Then after a string of pitiful nonsense; begging for a release from this purgatory, she gritted her teeth together, determined not to make another sound.

He was not one given to weak emotions such as crying, but tears filled his eyes as his ears were assaulted with her screams. He was forced to watch as she was tortured by his venom, and there was nothing he could do to help, to ease the this inevitable transition she had to make.

His hand touched her brow, her cheek, her hair, the ritual was not yet complete. The wound had been sealed, his own blood mixed with hers when his bleeding lips moved against the wound on her neck, trapping the venom within her veins. It was taking too long. He didn't have an abundance of time. His self control was slipping.

Hermione was now as still as stone, the pain evident in her every feature. He leaned back, watching her face, waiting for the moment of release, the moment he was to consummate his decision to make her his mate. He took his time as he finished undressing her, letting his hand linger as he pulled each article from her body. His own clothes came off much quicker, the building need to lay flesh to flesh, heart to heart, unbearable.

He pulled her back up into his arms, his hand resting on the back of her neck, his eyes searching her face, her jaw had relaxed, the corners of her closed eyes had softened, the wrinkle of her brow no longer evident; the hurt wasn't as bad now.

With his knee he pushed her legs apart, the prospect of being inside a woman had never been as appealing then as it was at this very moment. Knowing that it was Hermione he would be laying with made the whole situation that more meaningful. This was the moment that he had fantasized about since he was thirteen, the fact that she was suffering it didn't lessen the significance.

This was the one and only time she would have to endure the fire. Although it was almost intolerable for him to know the extend she suffered, if the ritual was were not completed, it would all be for naught.

He had taken his time with her. He had to stay in control, he didn't want to hurt her any more, not when there was no need to. He controlled his breathing, his mind, keeping the animal urge at bay. He would be careful with her if it killed him, he thought as he slowly swirled his cock in her folds before pushing forward in one forceful thrust.

He hadn't been ready for the she gave when he entered her. Having felt her virginity tear, and hearing the moan of pure pleasure escape the back of her throat was enough of a contradiction that he wasn't sure how to proceed. He laid very still, trying to comprehend what had just happened, when she arched up against him, and her eyes fluttered open.

Lust filled those golden brown eyes to the brim and he felt himself fall, ready to drown with her in this stolen moment. He could feel her passion in every inch of his body, he suddenly felt renewed, reborn. Fingers griped flesh, tongues locked, then traced skin and before any reasonable thought could sink into either of their heads, they found heaven in each other's arms.

She succumbed to sleep moments after she found bliss. He cleaned her up using his wand and a scourgify, then he dressed her back in her cotton night gown and robe; the socks he disposed of with a quick evanesco then conjured up a very famine silk pair in as replacement. He pulled out a small ring, inlaid with opals and diamonds, from his pocket, placing it on the third finger of her left hand, before removing the spells from the room and leaving the way he came.

Today would be difficult but he knew it would be easier than ones already past. The ring would make sure of that.


	2. Chapter 2

Parvati was awoken at dawn by a hooded figure. She sat up in bed, shock clearly written on her face, as she swallowed a scream. The figure raised its arm, pointing to Hermione's bed in the far corner. "Get her to the hospital wing. Now!" It demanded in a low, very masculine voice.

Parvati could only nod as she watched him walk to the open window, grab the broom next to the window sill and leap out in to the cold morning air.

Without another thought Parvati jumped from her bed, ran to the window pulling it shut and locked it. She then turned to eye Hermione, whose face was as white as a roll of parchment. Parvati's throat became dry as she ran to Hermione's side, resting a dark hand on the girl's forehead.

Hermione was ice cold. Parvati lowered her head, her ear pressed up against Hermione's chest and listened. Hermione's heart was slow, barley audible. Standing back up to her full height she knew she had to follow the figure's command, and quickly: Hermione's life depended on it.

Throwing on her robe, and stepping into her house slippers, Parvati ran down the stairs, across the Gryffindor common room and up the stair case to the boys' dormitories. It only took one knock on the six years boys' door for it to fly open. Neville Longbottom stood on the other side, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Parvati? What is it? What's wrong?" His loud concern stirring the others as Dean and Ron sat up, their legs over the sides of their beds.

"I need help. I need to get Hermione to the hospital wing. Could you get Professor McGonagall and have Harry and Ron meet me in the common room?" Parvati asked.

Neville nodded, looking over his shoulder, Ron was already waking Harry. Neville grabbed his slippers before side-stepping Parvati and running out of the room.

Parvati followed until she got to the girls' dorm stairs, climbing the stairs to fetch Hermione, she would use a Levitation charm to get her to the common room, where either Ron or Harry could carry her to the hospital wing.

Parvati and Lavender had then spent the morning in the headmaster's office being questioned.

Lavender had consented to Legilimency, because no matter how hard she tried to tell who it was who fooled her and hurt Hermione, the words would catch in the back of her throat, threatening to choke the life from her. After hours upon hour of mental scrutiny, Lavender was spent and dismissed to her rooms.

Still, nobody was any closer to proving who the culprit was, though some had speculations.

Parvati had told them of the figure and how he leapt from the window, but that only explained how he got in, not who he was.

"You could say he was a fair flyer." Parvati recommended, at least that was something.

Albus Dumbledore nodded, knowing that was all they had at the moment.

Dumbledore stood from behind his desk, walked around to face Parvati, "I strongly urge discretion, Miss Patil, for Miss. Granger's sake." Parvati nodded her understanding.

"Can I see her, is she any better?" Parvati asked.

"I have yet seen Miss. Granger, myself, though I have been getting hourly updates. Why don't we go together?" Dumbledore suggested, stepping out of his office leading the way.

---

The hospital wing was almost deserted. Harry and Ron continued to keep watch over Hermione's unconscious form, but dutifully refused anyone, save teachers and Madame Pomfrey, to come any closer than the white linen divider.

Ron sat on Hermione's left side holding her cold hand, and Harry sat on her right.

Harry's head rested gently on Hermione's shoulder, his face buried in her hair. He was trying to fight off the tears that wanted to fall freely. A hollow and sickening hole again erupting in the pit of his stomach as his mind dwelled on how he was unable to protect his best friend.

He had let Hermione down, he had let that bastard hurt her.

Madame Pomfrey had refused to provide them with any details of the extent of what Hermione had endured, they were only told only that she was attacked in her bed. Neither Harry or nor Ron was willing to accept that answer - they wanted particulars. They were then told to wait for the headmaster, and if he thought it appropriate, he would tell them what they needed to know.

" Was she raped?" Ron blurted out, diplomacy never being his strong point.

Madame Pomfrey looked ill as she shook her head. " I really can't tell you." She said before turning and walking back to her office.

"That's a yes." Ron scoffed, his face turning red with anger. "We have to find the bastard who did this and make him pay. I want his blood." Ron whispered to Harry, who nodded in full agreement.

"I don't like the idea of leaving her alone, not until she is somewhere safe, like..like…Headquarters." Harry whispered back. Ron's blue eyes glazed over like he was considering some unforeseen possibility.

"We wait until we've talked to Dumbledore, then I want a private word with Parvati and Lavender, one of them has to know something. Then once we know Hermione's in the clear we'll take her to headquarters, mom will watch over her." Ron stopped when he noticed Harry shaking his head. "What?"

"Hermione won't go for that. Besides, as much as I would love to keep her where I know she would be safe, we need her. I know it's her who can find _them_, Ron. We can do the destroying, but all the research on where, I'm not foolish enough to think we can do that without her." Harry said, looking forlorn.

Ron just frowned.

"We'll worry about possibilities of field work later, I know what your saying, but she can do the research in a safe environment. When we actually go, I don't want her in unnecessary danger. And right now, I want her as far away from here as possible. One of us is to be with her at all times until then. Agreed?" Ron asked. Harry just nodded, laying his head back on Hermione's shoulder.

Moments later Professor Dumbledore and Parvati walked into the ward.

Ron's eyes turned suspicious. "Parvati, can I talk to you in private?" He asked, motioning to the hall way.

"Sure." She said, following him out. Dumbledore stood at the foot of the hospital bed, his clear blue eyes looking Hermione over, assessing the severity of what he was seeing.

Harry watched the Headmaster intently, coming to the realization that whatever Ron and himself had assumed, they had been wrong. The Headmaster's eyes told him things were far worse.

Dumbledore turned his attentions to Harry, giving the boy a small smile, "I need to talk to Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall, then you, Mr. Weasley and I will have a chat. I need to make sure I know all the facts before I enlighten yourself and Mister Weasley." Harry just nodded as he watched the headmaster turn and walk towards Madame Pomfrey's office.

---

Timbers from the matron's hearth crackled, a faint green light illuminated from their depth, to cast forward a formidable witch. She stepped out to the tan rug on the stone floor, dusting soot from her fading brown hair and maroon cloak. Two others sat waiting in high backed, velvet chairs, each with a cup of tea in hand.

Minerva McGonagall took the empty chair between Albus Dumbledore and Poppy Pomfrey. A navy mug with a white owl sketched across its side was placed in her hands, then filled with a very rich peppermint tea.

"Albus, what was the urgency, I assume it's about Hermione Granger's condition?." Minerva said after taking a sip from her mug.

Albus nodded, leading forward in his chair. "This situation is far worse than we had originally thought. Minerva. Miss. Granger was unwillingly, or should I say, unknowingly, a participant in a Veela mating ritual." Albus explained, looking to each woman pointedly.

"No!" Minerva gasped. "Who?"

Albus Dumbledore shook his head. "Male veela, while very rare, are much harder to keep track. Families don't like Ministry interference, especially when their survival depends entirely on the consent of the female mate. The Ministry tends to side with the mates over the veela." Albus explained.

"But now the bond is formed, assuming Miss. Granger survives the venom, he will give himself up." Minerva said sounding reassured.

Albus however, didn't appear to agree. "Miss. Granger will survive. Though I have never heard of a muggle- born being chosen as a veela mate; and I assure you he chose her, there is no 'preordained imprinting' as some proclaim. Regardless, he took a risk with choosing her as a mate. With a pure muggle heritage, Muggleborns don't normally have the necessary magical component to undergo such a drastic change. It's the magic in the blood that calls to a veela, and as you all know, Hermione Granger is a very powerful witch, despite her parents' origins. She was chosen because this pureblood wizard recognized that, recognized her power and only sought to make his own linage more distinguished. That is the drive of a male veela magical heritage and making it stronger."

"Forgive me, Albus, but what do you mean, Miss Granger will change?" Minerva asked.

"It is part of a typical veela modus operandi, as it were. Veela women do not mate, they are flighy and never stay with one man for an any extended period of time. Given how a male veela's instinctive drive is to find and protect is his mate, and then their children, male and female veelas can not co-exist. A male has to chose a 'wife' outside his own birth right. Muggle-born witches, as I explained, don't have the magic to protect them from veela venom as pureblood, or even half-blood, witches do. A veela's mate has to undergo a strengthening from the venom. Their bodies have to morph and change in order to make the possibility of carry a veela child probable. A normal human woman or even muggle-born witch would die during pregnancy without the transformation caused by the venom. If there is one thing you take from this, remember that a male veela is very possessive, of his mate, and his children. He would not allow for the possibility of losing his mate, no matter what the circumstances." Albus looked at each woman, who in turn shook their heads in awe and sorrow for the girl in the next room.

After a moment of silence, Poppy sat forward and placing her empty cup the table in front of her. "What if we were to imply that Miss Granger has taken a turn for the worse? Would this faceless culprit come for her?" she asked.

"I think here we are dealing with someone of extreme intelligence. This wizard, whoever he is, knows he will be watched. He would expect something like that, and I can assure you, he had already arranged for Miss Granger's abduction from the school. She only remains here, because he was concerned for her welfare during the transformation." Dumbledore replied.

"So there is nothing we can do?" Minerva asked.

"Oh, Minerva, I plan to beat this creature at his own game. We will be using his weakness for Miss. Granger's well- being to our own purpose. We will be moving her to Headquarters before night fall. I have an old friend, who I know I can trust, from St. Mugos, he has agreed to come and stay with Hermione until she has recovered. Molly Weasley has also volunteered to stay at headquarters with Miss Granger. I will need to talk to Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter about their options, for Mr. Potter still has a large task ahead of him, and I think it is time for him to begin." Both women nodded, knowing to what he was referring to.

"I will use distance and magic to force this culprit out. He will not like the disappearance of Miss Granger, that is putting it mildly. I believe we are dealing with a male veela who has just came into his heritage. He has withdrawn into himself since the beginning of the year. Once he had sought Miss Granger's attentions, be them positive or negative, now he avoids her at all costs. He is a picture of self- control except in her presence. Physical contact between the two had only occurred once, maybe twice, in their whole acquaintance and doubtfully initiated by him. He has never trusted himself enough to take such liberties. He likes to draw attentions to her faults in order to discourage others from looking at, or thinking about, her favorably. He has always been extremely jealous, and as of recently, extremely violent, towards anyone who so much as looks at Miss Granger in a way he deems unfit. Now remember, we can't make accusations without proof." Albus finished, raising rising to his feet.

"So you do have a suspect, Albus?" Poppy inquired.

"Several, as a matter of fact. But like I said, without proof my hands are tied. Let's get Miss Granger to Headquarters before things get anymore out of control, Minerva."


	3. Chapter 3

His eyes hadn't left the infirmary windows all afternoon. They burned against the light reflected off the window's glass. He hadn't yet been to bed, sleep not seeming immediately as important as keeping vigil for her outside; waiting for the moment when her eyes would flutter open, for the risk to be over, so he could take her home. It would all end so much better than the way it had began, of that he was certain.

His mind reeled with concern and heartache, he wanted to be by her side, to have her in his arms, where she belonged. Instead, the freckled-faced freak and scar-head was in his place, touching what was his. His fingers curled into fist at his side, as the anger washed over him. He gritted his teeth, trying to calm his mind and his breathing. Slowly the anger subsided as he regulated his heartbeat. He would prevail.

It was all for her. He kept telling himself, reminding himself why these events were necessary. Another deep breath.

His thumb instinctively caressed the ring on the third finger of his fist. He could feel her, as if her hand were in his.

He knew from the ring that her body was growing stronger and stronger every minute, that she was healing, and soon, she would awake to her new life with him. That gave him the peace and comfort he needed to pull his eyes away from the infirmary windows and make his way to his afternoon classes.

---

Severus Snape was taking the evening shift watching over Hermione Granger, as Potter and Weasley had business with the headmaster.

Madam Pomfrey had been called away with urgent business, so here he sat, sulking in the dark.

He eyed the sleeping girl for the second time within a one- minute span, hoping she wouldn't wake until her friends had returned.

He really didn't want to be the one to explain things.

Dark stringy hair fell into his line of vision as he turned his head at the sound of the hospital wing door opening.

He watched as Draco Malfoy strutted forward stopping but a few feet from himself.

"What are you doing here, Mister Malfoy?" Snape asked. The dull undertone of his voice was filled with apparent boredom.

"Cut my lip." Draco announced pointing to the abrasion.

Snape looked into the boy's face, his eyes tracing the marks along Draco's bottom lip.

"Looks like something, or should I say someone, bit it." Snape commented.

Draco smirked. "What can I say, I like them feisty." Draco said, turning his head towards the healer's office. "Madam Pomfrey in?"

"No, she had been called away on urgent business." Snape replied, picking up a nearby book.

Draco shrugged, taking a few steps closer to Hermione's bed.

Snape opened the book while eyeing the boy, "Come back later." Snape sneered.

Draco shook his head. "I think I'll just wait a bit, if it's all the same to you."

Snape rolled his eyes, before glancing down at the pages of the book in his hands.

"Heard she was attacked. Last night was it?" Draco asked.

Snape turned his attention back to Draco only to find him on the other side of Hermione looking down at her with no more concern than malice. He looked as if his question were no more than mild curiosity.

In that moment Snape knew better.

"It was." The potions master agreed.

"Any leads?" Draco asked a hint of a smirk at the corner of his mouth.

Snape thought the boy arrogant, even if they were without proof, Snape knew exactly who had been the culprit - the little swine was standing before him.

"Not as yet." Snape answered, putting down his book and eyeing the boy more closely.

"I could heal that for you." He offered.

Draco's smirk grew as he took a step closer. His legs now pressed against Hermione's bed side, as he leaned over her still form.

Snape stood, matching Draco's pose. Their eyes met- coal against steel.

Then hesitantly Snape dropped his eyes to where Draco's finger tips lightly brushed against Hermione's forearm. So soft, so fast, he had almost missed the gesture.

"Looks infected." Snape said, once more meeting Draco's eyes.

"That would be why I'm here." Draco said dryly.

"Allow me." Snape said pulling out his wand.

"No thanks. I've been suffering for most the day. What's a few more minutes." Draco

stepped back from Hermione and walked back around to the foot of the bed.

"When did you say, it happened?" Snape asked indicating Draco's hurt lip.

"I didn't say, but last night." Draco said looking over his shoulder to where the door had just opened.

The headmaster, followed by Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Lavender Brown entered.

Harry and Ron froze when they spotted Draco, disgust and distain written on every feature.

The headmaster called out a greeting, though it did not reach his eyes, and Lavender begin once more choking on her own tongue, all the while pointing from Hermione to Draco, then to herself.

No one paid her any heed but Draco. "Oh dear, Brown, are you okay? My, My you sure have worked yourself into a fit. Perhaps now you've learned the importance of when to keep your mouth shut, and consideration for others." Draco sneered down at the blonde girl, no sympathy in his voice.

" Madame Pomfrey should be back soon, Mister Malfoy." Albus said drawing the Slytherin's attention.

"Delightful. I think, however, I have decided to let it heal the muggle way. If I'm lucky maybe I'll have a scar as a memento." Draco said sneering at Harry and Ron before strutting out the door.

Hermione was moved to Order Headquarters moments later, held securely and gently in the potion master's arms, with Ron and Harry by their side.

---

Hermione could feel the chill in her bones.

That being the first conscious thought in her head for days now.

She mentally cursed Lavender for leaving the window open all night long.

_Hadn't the girl realized it was winter_?

Next she tried moving her left leg, though she could feel the nerve endings responding, her limbs felt as heavy as stone.

_If she were sick because of that airhead, there would be hell to pay._

Hermione inwardly cursed again when she tried lifting her head and it immediately started to spin, she hadn't even opened her eyes yet and she already felt dizzy.

What had happened to her?

Letting the effects dictate her actions, Hermione decided to try things a little slower, opening one eye and then the other.

Though that was easier said than done.

She hurt everywhere and the bright translucent light that threatened to blind her didn't help.

Words were there on the tip of her tongue though her lips were being just as difficult as the rest of her body.

She decided that perhaps a even smaller aim might be better, willing a pinkie to move. It laid limp; Her body a mass of useless flesh.

She was losing her patience, fast.

Again she willed the stubborn pinkie to move, and she felt a twitch. She would take a twitch.

Now her eyes.

It so happened that after the initial battle with a finger, the rest of her body had decided to obey the demands of her mind.

A collection of gasps echoed in her ears; For the first time in twelve days, Hermione Granger opened her eyes.

---

No one bothered asking her opinion, though she tried voicing it more than once. Hermione didn't need to be doted on; She needed to know what the hell happened to her, why she had been comatose for two weeks and why she was at Grimmauld Place instead of Hogwarts.

The only useful information anyone was willing to expand on was the timeline and that her life had been in danger; she had been attacked and was moved for her own safety.

Hermione had a feeling that nobody actually knew anything beyond that, and they were all waiting for something, or someone, in order to answer her questions.

She had been attacked, okay, but by who and what had they done to her? Her limbs still felt heavy, and her head continued to throb. How she yearned for fresh air, though Molly refused her request. _There was too much danger_, whatever that meant.

"It means we don't know who attacked you, Hermione. Mum's just trying to help." Ron reasoned when Hermione once more complained about her confinement.

She rolled her eyes, laying back in the bed, deciding to for the moment to give up. It's not like anyone was listening to her anyway. It was then she noticed the ring on her left hand, it was a elegant design with an inlay of diamonds and opals, she wondered if her attacker had placed it there, and why.

The fingers of her right hand moved up grasping the adornment and pulled, but it wouldn't budge. The cold once more returned, it was as if the object was sucking the warmth from her hand. She shook her head at the obscenity of a ring being welded to her finger. Certainly that wasn't the case, or at least she hoped not .

She would ask Dumbledore when he came, if he came.

Over the next few days weird and unexplainable dreams began to haunt her sleep. They terrified her. They were dark and odious.

She couldn't get the pictures out of her mind, the blood and fire were too prominent, always just below the surface. It was like a memory, but undefined. She could feel phantom hands caressing her, a formless face of porcelain and silver inches from her own, she could feel his breath on her skin.

She hated to sleep because of the dreams, so she refrained from it as much as possible, instead devoting herself to the various journals she found in the Blacks library. If she were lucky she might find a piece of the horcrux puzzle in them. Distraction was currently her only form of comfort.

Intuition told her she knew what happened, she felt different, oddly so, like a piece of herself was missing. She knew without a doubt that she was no longer a virgin, and though that grated on a nerve she'd rather not touch, that wasn't the missing piece she currently dwelled upon; it was something deeper, like a part of her soul was missing.

The boys wouldn't let her out of their sight, and when Dumbledore finally arrived, Harry and Ron had sat beside her, holding her hand as Dumbledore explained what he knew, and suspected.

Hermione didn't cry. It would have been easier for them all if she had, but she wasn't about to let this break her.

She asked questions.

Dumbledore answered those he could, apologized for those he couldn't. Hermione bit her bottom lip, her eyes turned dark as she sat staring into space.

Nobody moved, nobody spoke until she did.

"The ring. Do you know about it?" Hermione asked thrusting her hand forward to show the headmaster. He took her hand, careful not to touch the adornment.

Dumbledore shook his head, not understanding fully what Hermione was asking. "It was on your hand when we found you, I assumed it was yours."

It was Hermione's turn to shake her head. "I've never seen it before, it most certainly is not mine. I think it has magic. I can't seem to get it to come off, for one, and at times it seems to drain my arm of all its warmth, like I just placed it in a snow drift." She explained once more trying to pull the object from her finger without success.

"Is it his?" Ron asked, his tone full of hate.

"I would assume so, though I don't know its purpose." Dumbledore replied, his face now void of color. He lifted Hermione's hand, took out his wand and performed a few revealing charms, nothing new was learned and the ring; stayed securely on her finger.

Hermione slumped backwards, her mind reeling with the extent of what had been done to her and what she still needed to do to help Harry in the war.

The three men sat in silence, waiting for Hermione to work out whatever it was she was thinking.

She came to a firm decision; None of it mattered as of now. Her troubles were nothing, insignificant compared to the people who continued to suffer because of Voldemort. First she would help Harry win the fight against Voldemort, then, she would deal with her own problems.

Hermione smiled, having made the decision, it felt as if a load has been lifted from her shoulders.

All three men were baffled by this but said nothing.

"I need my parents here with me, and fresh air. Not to mention access to Hogwarts Library. There is a war going on and that should be the number one priority to us all. I will survive, I will help you, Harry, find the horcruxes, together the three of us will defeat Voldemort. Then I will take care of my business. Just please, give me time, space, my mother and father." Hermione requested, looking beseechingly to each men in turn.

Dumbledore nodded in acceptance before taking his leave.

Her parents arrived the next day. No one knew exactly how much truth Hermione told them, so they all avoided the subject in front of Richard and Susan Granger.

When Hermione wasn't catching up with her parents, she was in the library pouring over books trying to find clues to where the horcruxes where hidden, or out back training with her father.

Richard Granger had been a pro in his younger days, he had competed consistently until his daughter's birth. Nobody, however, had known that Hermione had been taking fencing lessons since she was eight, and that she was very, very good.

She gave Mr. Granger a run for his money, though it was apparent she was still struggling to regain her full strength. After several days of refresher in one- on- one sword- to- sword dueling, Hermione requested for Remus Lupin to be sent for- she wanted to duel two at a time, with wand and sword.

To Ron it was a dangerous and silly endeavor, when would she ever need a sword in the wizarding world? That was when Harry reminded him of the basilisk. Ron took a large gulp of air and turned his attentions back to the gardens. "Think we should learn?" Ron asked Harry.

Harry smiled and nodded. "Wouldn't hurt now would it?"

"It would be the last thing you-know-who would expect. Fighting like muggles and wizards." Ron had said.

Harry again nodded wondering if Hermione had already thought of that. When they walked down to her side, and she pulled two steel blades out of thin air, he suspected she had.

The next three months were the most repetitive of their lives. Training and research was what made up their days. Headquarters was busy, people coming and going at all hours, everyone had a job, everyone pitched in, everyone contributed to furthering the golden trio's education. When the time came, they would all be ready to face Him, and they would win.

A breakthrough came with the last journal entries of Regulus Black. How he had come to know of the Dark Lord's most personal secret it did not say, but there was a list of known, and possible, horcruxes. Like Dumbledore, Regulus Black believed Voldemort had intended in making seven horcruxes. The list of known horcruxes was as followed: Slytherin's locket, Slytherin's ring, Tom Riddle's journal, and his pet snake Nagini. Possible others were not so defined, Regulus thought them to be items belonging to Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Godric Gryffindor. Hermione thought at least they had a good start.

Harry had already destroyed the journal and Dumbledore the ring; the following entry of Regulus's journal indicated where to find the locket, and that he had planned to destroy it as soon as possible.

.

"Think Voldemort found out and that was why he was killed?" Ron asked after Hermione shared her findings.

"I think that is a very real possibility. We don't know whether he was ever able to get to the locket or not though. We will have to double check." Harry said as he ran his fingers through his unruly dark hair.

"We should go soon." Ron commented, scratching his chin. "You are not coming." He directed pointedly at Hermione, just as she was about to open her mouth.

"Why not? You might need me." She shouted, looking hurt. Harry and Ron shook their heads in unison.

"No doubt we could. But you're not full recovered and we don't know who we might encounter. Until you're up to your full strength, Hermione, you will be a hindrance." Harry explained, concern evident in his voice.

Hermione knew they were right, even though she didn't like the idea of being left behind.

"So, say, we get there and get the locket, what then? How do we destroy it?" Ron asked looking to Hermione.

"That is the problem, there are very few ways to destroy a horcrux. Smashing it with a rock won't work." Hermione said, still sounding grouchy.

"And it's not like we have any basilisk fangs laying around." Harry said, remembering how he destroyed the journal.

"Right, but something with just as much indestructible magic would work." Hermione said, more excitement in her tone.

"I think this might work." All three heads turned just as an old ruddy hat flew across the room. Albus Dumbledore was standing in the door way. Harry caught the hat effortlessly.

"How is the sorting hat going to help?" Ron asked, his brows scrunching together in real concentration.

Hermione looked offended when she answered. "The hat itself won't help, per se. But what can be pulled out in aide, sure couldn't hurt."

All three grinned. Harry tucked the hat in his waist band, as the discussion move to making plans for the immediate future. The boys wanted to leave before the end of the week.

---

***A/N: The re-proofing has began! Thank you Platey, For all your help!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

They had been gone for a full month. All the while Hermione worried. She didn't like not being there to watch their back, so she used that time for rest and research. There were still three horcux that needed to be found and on their next journey she would be there by their side, where she belonged.

Once she realized what she was looking for it became easier to find. With the help of Dumbledore and Severus Snape they were able to trace down Helga Huffenpuffs' cup, that vanished from the last know owner, upon her death. What no one realized that an artifacts apprentice by the name of Tom Riddle had been in correspondence with the woman at the time. And just as the cup disappeared so had Riddle. Now that she knew what they were looking for all she had to do was figure out where it was hidden.

Dumbledore had suggested Hogwarts, Hermione thought it a possibility, one of the horcux was surly hidden there, but a nagging impulse told her it wasn't the cup.

The rest of the Weasley clan arrived a week before Harry and Ron's return. Hermione hadn't even realized what day it was let alone what month. Hogwarts was officially on break. Ginny was a comfort and big help. She sat pouring over books with Hermione keeping her company, though she didn't know exactly what she was looking for, she found a few possible locations where Tom Riddle might of hidden the Huffenpuff cup. It was at the suggestion of Gringotts that Hermione cornered Bill in the kitchen, surly he could tell her if Tom Riddle had ever had an account there.

Bill had been helpful and Hermione found her self wound tight when finally Harry and Ron appeared on the front square, dirty and exhausted. Molly took on the task of helping Ron upstairs and out of his dirty cloths, as Hermione's mother, Susan, helped her with Harry. Hermione didn't bother asking how their quest had went, the clear sparkle of victory that shone in Harry's eyes was all the evident she needed. They had been successful.

A week later Bill left head quarters without a word. He left Fleur heavy with child in the care of the residents. All thought his behavior odd. Nobody dared discuss it in front of his wife or mother. Hermione had an idea of what he was up to though she didn't dare voice it. She had after all been spending a lot of time with him, talking about the lay out of Gringotts, and what vault exactly the cup might be hidden it. He made his comments all the while saying it was too dangerous, and the three of them would not be going alone. Plans had already been in the making when Bill left, making the three of them promise not to attempt a break in to Gringotts until he got back. They had no choice but to agree, their whole plan had been made on the condition that he would be accompanying them.

So instead they laid their focus on the Ravenclaw item. Hermione took up a new addition of Hogwarts a History. She had read somewhere about an item Rowena Ravenclaw had owned and it was suppose to bring wisdom. She just couldn't remember what it was. The book hadn't brought any insight, so in a desperate act of insanity she wrote to Luna Lovegood, the only Ravenclaw she could trust with such sensitive information.

Luna's correspondence had been the key to finding the sixth horcux, that and Harry's memory. He had been reading the letter over her shoulder when he pulled the page from her hands, and shouted in her ear. "I know where it is. I know were the diam…thingy is. That bastard had thought himself so cleaver, but I found it. Hermione. It's at Hogwarts in the room of requirements. I know where it is… it's on the bust of Alford Mcgrew's statue setting on a barrister's wig." Harry was bouncing up and down. Luna's letter clenched in one hand, the other painfully gripping Hermione's shoulder. Hermione wore an odd smile on her face as she witnessed Harry's hysterics. Ron was snickering in the corner with Ginny.

"Harry, calm down. I think your hurting Hermione." Ginny called out. Harry didn't listen. Instead he grabbed Hermione's hand and ran out the room, through the hall and to the kitchen, where Molly and Susan where cooking dinner. Albus Dumbledors, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Richard Granger, Percy and Arthur Weasley sat at the table in deep conversation.

" Professor! We need to get to Hogwarts, tonight. Ron, Hermione and myself. It has to be tonight." Harry's voice was an octave higher than usual. Dumbledors just nodded. While everyone else looked on shocked at Harry's outburst.

"I get to come?" Hermione asked in a small voice behind him. Harry turned to look at her.

"I don't see why not. The school is empty and with the head master accompany us I don't see any danger." Harry reasoned. Hermione smiled. It would be so nice to get out of this house. She had been cooped up for far too long.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The dim lights of the library lamps made his task harder.

His eyes were beginning to water from dust and lack of sleep.

Severus Snape squinted his eyes against the white lettering on the binding of the book he just pulled from the restricted section of Hogwarts library.

He had been searching for the past three months, always getting closer, never finding the answers he sought.

_Veela Heritage, a first hand account_, he read gripping the book, he opened it to credits.

It was published nearly a thousand years ago around the time of the founding of the school.

Severus turned the page towards the light, it was written by Carlisle Malfoy. Severus' eyes darted to the next page to the table of contents; _choosing a mate_; _courting forever_; _rites to ritual_; _when things go wrong_; _a mate is forever_; _things to know and avoid when competing _; and lastly _spells every veela should know and use_.

Severus' dark eyes narrowed into slit's, a mocking grin graced his lips. Long fingers griped the volume softly shutting before tucking it into his black robes. He doubted Dumbledore his self let alone any of the Malfoy family knew this book was on the shelf, a fact he met to exploit.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Long pale fingers twirled a thin gold coin on a long oak table. It had been a habit born out of agitation in the past couple of months. Agitation from an internal hunger so intense it was consuming Draco's mind.

Cobalt eyes watched as the solitary coin spun around and around, willing it to burn red, for the runes sketched into the sides to glow, changing, telling him she had left her sanctuary, giving him the chance to rectify the actions of others. Draco needed her in his arms, it was a primal instinct he was unable to ignore much longer, he was going insane from the emptiness that consumed his soul.

An emptiness only his mate could fill.

The ring helped.

The artificial touch of her skin mimicked from the magical object. But it was a tool met for short term endeavors, it was not a solution. He needed Hermione. He couldn't sleep, he hardly ate, the most basic need of someone like him was their mate, and long term separation was a death sentence. Plans needed to be made, and they needed to be made soon.

Fortune had been on his side the week before when he had accompanied his father to the ministry, running into a Weasley alone in the men's room. The imperious spell had been successful enough. His informant was not as trusted as others. That became painfully clear the day after, the first day his coin gave him news of the order. Information had been vague and useless. Not that it mattered, really, he only needed to know when and if Hermione were to leave, going once more on a Potter adventure. He supposed where would be good, but once she was out side the co fungous charm, he thought it possible for him to track her.

Then as if his dark thoughts had willed it so, the coin lit bright red. His hand came down on top of the spinning coin, before picking it up to read Percy Weasley's news. They had left an hour ago, their destination Hogwarts.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They had traveled alone under the veil of night. Harry carried Hermione on the back of his broom while Ron and Remus Lupin fallowed closely behind. Dumbledore along with Severus Snape opted to met them at the front gate, both preferring travel by floo over that of a broom.

Harry, Ron, and the headmaster made their way to the room of requirements, while Hermione, Lupin, and Severus Snape destination was the library. Hermione had a theory, one she hoped she would be able to find back up confirmation for in the restricted section of Hogwarts.

She had been brief in her explanation to Remus and Snape, all the same they agreed to help. Snape taking the north end, Lupin the west. It was evident to her that both were taking the entrances so no body would be sneaking up on them tonight. Hermione was left with the south end, taking up her search with a passion that spoke on how much she had missed her haven.

Minutes passed in to hours, hours that Hermione barley noticed as she thumbed through each book. Her search ranged from _Albert Vince's Unbreakable Vows, 2nd edition _to _Warlock secrets and codes_. None of which held the pacific piece in the puzzle she was trying desperately to unravel. Picking up the last of the W's she made her way from the table she had set up station at to the book shelf, placing the text back on the shelf.

The cold stretched from the tips of her fingers to the base of her neck. Goosebumps rising across her skin in an infliction that make her shiver. She heard his foot steps and felt his touch at the same time, turning around to find her self quit alone. It was hardly relief that she felt, fear still coursing through her veins, her eyes widening taking in more of the scenery. He was out there; she hardly knew exactly what his name was; but all the same it was him, him from her night mares.

"Remus? Professor Snape?" Her voice shook with anxious anticipation. A silent prayer of salvation fleeting through her brain. Again she looked around her, hardly seeing anything but shelves of old books in all directions. _Breathe_, she told her self trying with all her control to force the fear beneath the specks of courage she was desperately trying to will forward.

"Neither I'm afraid," A familiar voice from the center isle spoke, so soft and kind, Hermione at once felt reassured.

"Malfoy? Draco Malfoy?" Hermione asked the unsettling feeling in her stomach starting to ease.

Draco stepped from the shadows, and Hermione couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. Malfoy… how foolish of her to have such fears of Malfoy. Long ago she had already decided the boy was more bark then bite.

"Goodness." She smiled at him. "You gave me quite a fright." She told him, not taking notice or caring how close he was currently standing.

"Sorry." Draco told her, truly meaning it. He hadn't met to scare her, but he hardly expected her to act to calm when he did reveal him self. _Merlin she was far too trusting. _He thought, while inwardly admitting that was one of the reasons he loved her so.

Hermione looked him over, he looked thin, and tired. She couldn't remember him ever looking so sickly. "What are you doing here?" Hermione asked realizing that while it was hardly odd for her to run into the boy, while school was in session, Hogwarts was currently closed.

"I came back to Hogwarts, because I had forgot something, that belonged to me." He explained taking another step towards her, she was now with in arm distance of him.

Hermione couldn't remember a time where they had been this close and while she found it odd, she did not voice that opinion. He appeared almost possessed by some inward daemon, that she didn't dare start up their childhood rival, least he break down completely. Whatever he had lost must of met a great deal to him, for him to let it torture him thus.

Hermione gave him a reassuring smile, "Perhaps I can help you find whatever it is that you lost? I'm sure together we'll set it right, Draco." She use his first name only in hopes to settle the glazed look in his eyes, a look that made her once more feel uneasy. She glance towards the corner isle, behind which her table laid with her wand on top. Feeling foolish for leaving it.

"What is it you lost?" She asked her voice growing unsteady as he closed the distance between them, "You." He whispered a scant second before his lips claimed hers.

It was curious the way body and mind could become so detached from mental consciousness. The moment his lips touched hers the piece that had been missing fell so perfectly into place, a sense of fulfillment spread like wild fire across her body, mind and soul. Two separate mental pieces stood at an impasse while instinct took over. Her hands clawing at Draco's hair pulling him closer wanting more of him, all of him. It was like a drink of water after walking across the Syria. No amount of him seemed to quench an aching hunger that swept through her.

The doubt, however small was there. The Hermione Granger voice that uprooted screaming rational sense, that this was her enemy, he had been a thief a liar and obscure figure that could not be trusted could not be allowed such intimacies. But no matter how loud she screamed at herself the animal was who was in control, all that was herself laid dormant and trapped unable to break free of the magic Draco's veela venom had created.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They had been successful the diadem was destroyed. Ron and Harry approached the Library with measured steps. It had been the easiest mission so far, arrogance apparent in their walk and faces. An arrogance that didn't last long when they approached the west end of the restricted section, an uncurious Remus Lupin laid sprawled out on the ground. With out a word Harry pulled his wand out from his back pocket, Ron echoed the action. "Stay close." Harry whispered before heading in to the maze of books. With any luck, Snape was already one step ahead of them, and Dumbledore not far behind.

Only the presence of current and pressing danger could pull him from her touch.

Draco's ears peaked just as he decided to deepen the kiss. Hermione clung to him in such raw want, whoever it was that approached forcing his attentions away from her; he was sure he would kill twice. It was not hard to guess for the pair had all the sedulity of a rampant Hippogriff. The boy who couldn't mind his own fucking business and his graceful freckle boyfriend. Draco whipped around just in time to deflect a nasty hex, pushing Hermione behind his back, his finger's curled around her wrist, he would not be giving her up again.

"Get away from her and I'll let you go." Harry said, his wand aimed on Draco's dark form.

Ron stood to his right in a mimic stance, all his concentration on Hermione's shielded body.

Ron was not blind to the freighted dazed look on Hermione's face or the way she held on to Draco's robs.

The apparent fear she had of them. She looked directly at him with no recognition.

It was as if he were the stranger the threat and the man she hid behind her savior.

Ron's immediate goal became getting her away from here, and out of whatever control Draco had over her.

Draco let out a low growl in his throat, "Leave us and I'll let you live." Draco suggested, his grip tightening around Hermione's wrist.

Harry took measured steps to the left, he wanted to distract Draco, take his mind off Ron, so Ron could get to Hermione.

They had made a fatal mistake letting Hermione come, just one look at her and Harry knew he would lose his concentration. So he kept his eyes on the threat, on Draco.

"There is no way out. Dumbledore is on his way, I know Snape is around here some where. You are no match for us all. Let her go, Malfoy. Let her go." Harry tried reasoning.

Draco gave Harry a mocking smirk, "You assume I came alone, Potter. How noble." As if by miracle a ring of death eaters stepped forth from the shadows. There tall cloaked figures daunting.

Harry looked to Ron taking three more step to the left.

Draco shifted his position, maintaining a full view of Harry.

Ron took measured soft steps to the right, searching for the opportunity to strike, pulling Hermione back to reality.

"Really Potter, you can not win." Draco said turning just a bit more keeping his wand on Harry.

"Oh, I don't know about that. Now!" Harry yelled.

Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin and Severus Snape attacked; taking on up to three death eaters each as Harry lunged at Draco.

Draco pushed Hermione away from the immediate threat, propelling his own body at Harry, not realizing the choice made in the heat of the moment.

Ron caught Hermione pulling her up in his arms and dodging out the library as fast as they could go. She was still in a state of confusion, looking so innocent and fragile, like she did mere months ago after the attack.

The burning need to go back and rip Draco Malfoy to pieces coursed through Ron's veins, while the mental rational part reminded him, Hermione's safety was the more pressing issue.

He would have their revenge, when the time came for the earth to stand still and for Harry to rid the world of Lord Voldemort, Ron swore he too would rid the world of evil, on that day Draco Malfoy would die.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The warm air engulfed all that gathered to pay their respects. The sun shone high in the sky mocking the tragedy so many wept for. The tears of order member, the friends and family of the deceased were all they had to offer the man that had touched so many lives.

Dumbledore was dead.

A statement of reality that clung to alls sorrows. He had died two nights past at Hogwarts, Killed by a student no less.

Draco Malfoy had killed the greatest wizard of all time.

Dumbledore had not been without his fair share of enemies. Petty and dangerous alike. All of whom now snickered behind close doors; _if he had been the greatest wizard of all time, he would not of died at the hands of a seventeen year old boy._

But such a comment was hardly worth notice. Dumbledore had died protecting that he loved most, Hogwarts.

Draco had been right in professing he hadn't come to Hogwarts alone. It was now painfully aware he didn't even travel with but a few loyal death eaters, he had traveled with a legion.

Harry, Ron, and Lupin had been lucky to get out alive. Even more they had been smart in bringing Severus Snape with them. He had been their means of escape. The double agent role had been more of an asset then anyone could of imagined.

Hermione sat solemnly between her two best friends, each holding one of her small hands in their own big ones. She had no more tears to offer. After two days of tears, of guilt and self loathing, Hermione came to an impasse.

There was nothing she could do to bring him back , to undo the wrong that she had created by being so weak. She was a hindrance, a clinch in the armor of the Order when in battle.

Her only resource to her friends was her interpretation of clues, clues that hardly existed in books nobody had read since before she was born. She would be able to lead her friends to the end of this twisted path right up to the throne of a mortal madman, but when the time came to fight…when they would need her most, she would not be there. Just as she had not been able to stop that smug prick from killing the greatest wizard of all time.

Never before had Hermione felt the true form of hate.

Now she understood, she understood a hate so raw and deep it shook her very core.

She understood because Hermione Granger hated herself.

It was a celebration like none that came before it. The gathering of dark souls on the grounds of a place that represented hope was just their final tribute to a man they all despise more then the monster they currently served.

Two nights hence their plan had gone off with out a hitch. The ministry had been theirs for sometime, but now to have Hogwarts, and it's head master to be dead. The death eaters had never before felt so victorious, so righteous.

The Dark lord stood elevated before them looking the part of leader, ruler, emperor. They all bowed before him rather from loyalty, fear, or whatever personal agenda they sought under his rule. All were faithful followers all looked upon him with awe and envy. All save one.

Draco bowed because he knew how to play this particular game. He was neither loyal follower nor afraid of the Dark Lord. But then, he was not a fool by any means and understood with some conviction that the creature had power he did not.

The Serpent's power laid in his numbers not his magic.

The Dark Lord had no control over what fair skilled magic he did poses. The Dark Lord did not understand basic magical principals, so it left all his bells and whistles somewhat lacking and incomplete. A statement he was never foolish enough to voice not even to his mother.

Still Draco kneeled, bowing his head in a painful subservient manner. How he hated being reduced to a house elf's pose, looking contrite and docile.

In due course this too will end he reminded himself, rechecking the barriers of his mind, keeping his traitors opinions at bay, locked in an un-pierce able vault along side thoughts of her.

"You have ridded me of a particular difficult advisory. As well as made it possible for our reign of Hogwarts to began. For this I am thankful. For this I wish to reward you. Name it and it is yours." Lord Voldemort's chilling voice commanded, his flamboyant performance bringing on applause.

Draco looked aloof as he stood, hands behind his straight back, the atmosphere of importance that surrounded him brought the hall back to order. All leaning in in anticipation of what the Malfoy heir would ask of their almighty.

"I ask for two rather tedious favors of you, my Lord." Draco said looking but humble and unworthy to be asking for anything let alone two something. He had always had a flair for the dramatics himself.

"And what is it you would ask of me, young Malfoy?" The Dark Lord asked looking amused.

"I want Potter's mud blood, and an unbreakable contract in relevance to my position over her." Malfoy sneered looking the part of disgruntle school boy.

Voldemort looked at the him sneering, probing his mind trying to with draw the secrets Draco kept hidden within. After but a few minutes and to no avail, Voldemort chuckled.

"What would you want with such filth? She hardly becomes you, young Malfoy. I could produce much more substantial flesh, with breeding worthy of such a faithful follower." The Dark lord mocked, attempting to corner Draco in backing out of his request.

"Yet I asked for her. Surly such low breeding could hardly register to the degrees of what I have ride you of." Draco said bordering on insolence.

Lord Voldemort once more looked into Draco's eyes searching for what he did not want revealed. The boy was too skilled at Occlumency.

"Very well. Take your filth. I must admit you right; I did get the better end of this deal. Details of such a contract will be worked out, once you have obtained your _reward_." the last word was said in such a mocking fashion the hall broke out in laughter.

Draco once more bowed, before taking his leave for the night. He had more pressing matter to attend, then to celebrate the death of a man he had accidentally murdered. He had been aiming for the Weasley.

Narcissa was far more telling in her emotions than her ancestors had been. The barley noticeable moister that had formed in the corner of her eyes was telling enough, should her husband or son see her in such a state they would be appalled.

Taking advantage of the warm day and empty house Narcissa sat out on the veranda admiring her roses that were now in full bloom. She was expecting Draco back at any minute forcing the accumulating tears at bay. He had done what he needed to survive, a mother could not ask for more. Yet, it was not beneath her to recognize and morn the man he killed.

Just as she brought a finger up to catch the one falling tear upon her cheek, Draco walked in swaggering as he took his seat across from her.

"Don't let father see." Was all Draco said in terms to his mother's emotional state.

"So he would offer the same advice in concerns to you." Narcissa said. Her voice serine and unaffected by moister on her face.

Draco just smirked in response.

"I got his promise, but I do not trust him." Draco said getting down to business.

Narcissa smiled, "None of them do." she told her son. "Have you talked to your father?" Narcissa asked picking up the porcine tea pot and pouring a glass for Draco.

"Talked to him?.. Briefly." Draco's brow wrinkled briefly, "Thanks." He told his mother taking the cup she offered.

"What did he have to say." Narcissa asked eyeing her son.

"Just wanted to express his _opinions_," Draco said.

Narcissa smiled as if reminded of a found memory. "Yes? At least he is talking to you again."

Draco frowned setting his cup on the table. He hated these barbs, each only giving half answers shielded truths. Why couldn't anyone be completely honest with another?

"He talks to me while ignoring me. Gives me advice until he is reminded what his grandchildren's blood status will be. All the while offering me support over something he doesn't condone. Yes father is talking to me, _Oh what a lucky boy I am_." Draco finished dryly.

"It's a trait of the wealthy dear. In time your father will accept Miss Granger. He will see what an asset she is to our family and be won over." Narcissa tried to reassure her son.

"I don't want him to accept her for publicity sake." Draco sneered. His mother contained an eye roll.

"He will see the advantage of the publicity, but that is not why he will accept her." Narcissa tried to explain.

Draco sat back in his chair looking bored and unyielding. "Why then."

"Because, no matter what Lucius preaches, he knows a gifted soul when he sees it. Miss Granger will win your father over with her stubbornness not to like him, and the one trait that only a Gryffindor has; her devoted loyalty to those she loves most."

"Then its hopeless. Granger hates me, she hates him, she hates all of us. Its only the my venom that she response to, a physical reaction." Draco shook his head hating the truth far more then the fantasy.

"Hermione Granger does not have the capacity to hate. No matter what you seem to believe. We will have her loyalty and love. All in good and perfect time my dear." Narcissa reassured picking up Draco's empty tea cup looking for the answers she sought.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Fleur's screams echoed through out headquarters. She had been in labor since yesterday morning, contractions now coming one on top of the other. Molly, Susan, and Ginny circled the expecting mother each had a task to see completed, each offering their strength and encouragements as Fleur gave her final pushes, moments later a beautiful baby girl was born.

Bill had made it back to headquarters in time for the birth of his daughter. He arrived exactly one month after he departed carrying a rectangular black box. He handed it over to Hermione without a word or comment, she knew what was inside with out him having to tell her. He had just delivered to them the fourth horcux.

The small family left Headquarters three days later, returning home to shell cottage, just off the coast. Molly and Arthur worried about their safety, Bill reminded them that he was one of the best curse breakers in the world, they would be fine.

Hermione had relinquished the task of disposing of the cup to Harry and Ron. Each taking on the task with far more dedication than she currently felt towards anything.

Hermione was stuck. The sixth horcux being the snake, which would have to wait until they actually faced Voldemort, but the last. They weren't even sure there was a seventh and to go about finding possible candidates would be like searching for a wand in a bushel of sticks.

Dumbledore had been dead for three weeks, the erosion left the order in a particularly difficult position. Headquarters wasn't as secure as they had hoped. Dumbledore had been their secret keeper, and with his death all that knew of the house's location at the time in turn became secret keepers. They had to find a new headquarters. As of now all in residents were sitting ducks waiting for one of their own to turn traitor.

Not to mention Voltemort's numbers. Wizards and magical creatures alike lined up to do his bidding. The adult understood the significance. They were losing a fight they had to win. The pressure for Harry to reveal what he was up to became at the foremost thought in alls mind. They needed hope, they needed a miracle.

It was the fallowing morning in the clutches of a ruddy barn owl that the miracle they had hoped for flew in an open bedroom window and landed in Hermione's lap.

The large rectangular parcel was pushed to the top of the bed with a balled up blanket. There was no return address, nothing to indicate that this had come from a friend. It was hard for Hermione to no be suspicious as the only thing written on the out side was her first name in elegant green script.

Slowly she edged off the bed and to her trunk. She took out a pair of dragon hide gloves, a letter opener and pocket knife. She went to work performing all the revealing charms she knew, dark and common hexes alike.

When they all came up empty the gloves where slide on, letter opener in one hand the muggle pocket knife in the other. She was precise when opening the brown wrapping, cutting along the seal, careful not to touch whatever laid inside.

It was a book; no it was the book. The book she had been searching Hogwart's library for. The book that would bring the order victory.

The black leather cover moved, making Hermione shrink back in response. She could feel the evil magic that radiated off the object and suddenly felt that perhaps it had not been a good theory and she should end the obsessive curiosity of such a spell now and forever.

She was kneeling on the floor one hand over her heart the other bracing her weight, when the barn owl screeched. Hermione turned to look at the bird sitting patiently on the window seal. It looked back at her an then to the bed. The curiosity proved to be too much for her as she picked her self up off the floor edging back over to the bedside.

A letter that most certainly wasn't there before laid to the right side of the evil book, her name once more written in elegant green script.

Hermione picked it up to read.

_My dearest,_

_I hope you don't mind but I took the liberty of looking at the books you were studying in the library, I came to only one conclusion; this is the text you need for the spell you are working on. _

_To prove my sincerity and promise not to tell a soul what you are working on I have sent this copy from my own personal collection to you. _

_Don't respond, for to do so would put us both in a very compromising position. _

_With all my most sincere wishes,_

_D~_

_P.S. Don't touch the book without dragon skin gloves, or look directly at the text without a pair of ambrosia spectacles; For both are sakes._

Hermione scoffed at the indecency. How could she possible take anything from him. She looked at the book knowing it was exactly as that thief described. The order's miracle.

_But why? _She thought; knowing Draco Malfoy was not one to give without expecting something back in return. She knew what he wanted, understood the profound pack she would be making by accepting his gift. The Order's victory for her soul.

Without letting deep contemplations take over she wrapped the book up in the blankets on her bed picking it and the letter up before heading down stairs in search for the one person she knew she could turn to for a rational response.

Hermione found Professor Snape in the library alone with her mother. Both in deep discussion over something she could not hear.

"Sir?" Hermione interrupted giving her mother a shy smile, hating that complete honesty was just not an option with her any more. Most of her secrets being something her non-magical mother couldn't understand.

"That would be my cue, I suppose." Susan said kindly getting up. "This evening?" She asked Snape.

"Yes. I think that most wise." He answered. Hermione realized that perhaps her mother had her own secrets. Susan kissed Hermione's brow before exiting shutting the door behind her.

Hermione stood dumbly at the door, forgetting why it was she came. Severus just looked at the befuddled girl wondering how much she knew or assumed about all the time he was spending with her mother. He hoped she caulked it up to an affair.

"I suppose you interrupted my conference with your mother for some reason?" Severus asked not sounding nearly as snide as his words entailed.

Hermione blinked once then smiled, realizing the whole situation had caught her off guard. "Yes. I received a parcel today from a murder and thief." Hermione announced.

Snape's back straighten at the suggestion. "I assume you have more of a problem then a security breech." He asked hiding the anxiety bubbling under his skin.

"Indeed. The ferret seemed to know what book I was looking for and has most obligingly sent it." She told him the sarcasm dripping from her words. She sat the object in question down on the table unwrapping it for him to see.

Snape contained any out ward reaction to the evil book that laid before him, though he felt the dark magic in his bones, what with having secrets that laid in the object tattooed into his arm.

"Do you understand at what price this book has cost?" Snape asked his heart constricting. He could not look at Hermione as he questioned her.

"I know he would not send this with out an ulterior motive. He is not a generous man." She answered hating to admit aloud what she had no option in. Herself for the Order. Herself for Harry, for Ron, for Ginny, for all her friends, family and for all those bore with the gift of magic but without the blood. It was a price she would pay.

"So you have already accepted, willingly the consequences." Severus asked looking up and into the pretty face of his most prized pupil.

"Begrudgingly accepted. There is no other way." She told him. The lines in her brow evident of her commitment to such a cause.

The potions master thought her brave. "You are foolish if you think he won't collect."Snape said taking the dragon hid gloves Hermione offered him.

"It's a good thing I've never been foolish, and even better that I have you watching my back." Hermione told him setting across the table in the vacant set her mother had been setting in.

Snape smiled. A real genuine smile. The girl was far more cleaver and observant than he had given her credit for, and he had always held Hermione Granger in high regards.

"It's a good thing you have me and your mother watching your back." He clarified before taking out a two pairs of multicolored lenses spectacles. He handed one to Hermione and placed the other on his long nose, before opening the book that would save them all; Well all save for one.

Susan was crying. She wielded the scissors with steady hands as she chopped off the braided strand of hair. It was long and tight, coiled to such perfection it would remain sturdy in it's task. She did not know for how long it's purpose would hold but knew the charm would hold long enough to save her daughters life.

Severus Snape had explained as much. Hearth magic, the most basic and purest of its form. Something anyone could perform; anyone with true belief. Blood was not what held the charm, but love.

_Love was something that could move mountains if it were true enough_, Severus had told Susan before going through each precious step with her. Explaining the important self giving and whole hearted dedication to her task. Susan had taken it on in just that fashion. She gave her only daughter all she had as she braided and wove her own hair in a charm of protection a charm to lead Hermione to the path of salvation


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

_*_** I am so grateful to all the reviews I have received on this story. It has been the fuel to keep me going. **

**~ In case anyone is lost on why Hermione is so afraid of Draco; I have always imagined Hermione a very independent person who values free will over rational sense. Yes Draco will protect her and she knows this, but he has taken away her free will and for that she rages against him. Everyone else fears for Hermione because as far as they know Draco is a death eater. I don't want to give away too much, because where is the fun in that, but bare with me; more inclusive Hermione/ Draco interaction is coming up within the next few chapters.**

A stout witch with bright yellow robes and a pointed orange hat appeared on Grimmald's stoop with a sealed box addressed to Harry. Her name was Henrietta Ricket and according to her she was an unspeakable in charge of Dumbledore's will. She delivered the one parcel to Harry and left after obtaining his signature.

She did not take the tea offered by Molly, her business having taken no more than ten minutes of anyone's time.

Still headquarters was moved to the Burrow, with in the fallowing hour.

The needed precautions taken to keep the burrow safe had been seen to by Remus Lupin, Bill and Arthur Weasley.

Arthur being the secret keeper to his own house. Hermione and her parents moved along with all the Weasleys.

Remus remained in company while Snape, Minerva, Tonks, Mad-eye and many other came and went as they pleased.

Hermione had seen to the box delivered to Harry. Checking for curse or hexes.

It seemed it was indeed form their former Headmaster.

Harry opened the package with care. His hands lingered on the seals as he pulled the paper apart, revealing a small blue velvet chest. In side it was one crystal vile padded by purple silk. Harry knew at once what it was.

With out needing to be asked Hermione got up from the bed and pulled out a pensive from Harry's trunk. Placing it on the bed in front of her friend.

"What do you suppose he wants you to see, Harry?" Ron asked looking unsure over the possibility of tumbling in to a dead man's mind.

"There's only one way to find out...I'll go alone." Harry said kindly. Hermione understood, while Ron looked relived.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Today he was not in charge. He was blindly thankful for that. Today was another's initiation.

He was not required to fall to rank, but the chance of staying behind weighted too heavy on his mind.

Today under the leadership of Blaise Zabini Death eaters would be attacking the order of the phoenix's head quarters.

Percy Weasley had been more of an allied than Draco could of ever dreamed. Earning him not only a sought after position of incredible value among Voldemort's followers, but gaining unattainable admittance to the witch he so desperately sought after.

Perhaps Draco should of passed along some kind of warning, after all he did not want the sadistic cobra winning this fight, but holding out was personal, it was another opportunity to obtain Granger.

The consequences of said decision was something Draco could live with.

Besides, they had to expect it. With Dumbledore's death and his message to Her…they had to know their defenses where wreaking.

Staying at Grimmald Place would have been dangerous and foolish. Percy Weasley had contacted him two morning ago letting slip the location, with luck they would attack with the order's guard down, and before she could escape him again.

They crept through the front door, the wards that had been set up failing. Dark figures in masks and capes lined the halls waiting for Zabini to signal the attack.

Kreacher was alert. He had been told this might happen. Had been given instructions by master if it were. With a small crack from Grimmald place he Apparition in to the burrow's kitchen where Harry Potter sat white faced and anxious, accompanied by the mud blood and blood traitor.

"Kreacher? What is it?" Hermione asked startled by the house elf's sudden presence.

"Master told Kreacher to alert him when the monsters came. His followers stalk the most noble halls of black." Kreacher said facing Harry.

Harry nodded the pallor of his skin evident he was not quite in the state for more bad news.

Ron stood and left the kitchen.

It was time for the order to fight back and win one for the good guys.

Ron returned a few minutes later with Molly, Arthur and Remus.

"We have raised the alarm. The order will surround them in minutes. We too must go. Harry and Ron you will stay…"

"NO!" Both boys yelled out before Remus could finish.

"Harry you are not in the state for this, you have nothing to offer in this fight. Ron, Harry needs you." Remus tried explaining, but time was a luxury they didn't have to spend it arguing.

"Hermione is not going by her self." Harry said, Ron nodded in agreement next to him.

Remus ignored both boys turning to Hermione. "I've watched you with Snape. We need to know exactly what this spell of yours can do."

Hermione nodded giving her two best friends a warning glare, "Lets go."

"No! Hermione get dressed." Mrs. Weasley said eyeing the girl in a pair of white cloth pants, matching tank top and bare feet.

"No time." Hermione said throwing a dark cloak over her as she turned to Remus.

"Kreacher, stay close to Hermione. You get her out of there safe no matter what." Harry ordered his house elf. Still not liking the situation they found them selves in.

The elf nodded, his ears flopping in accord.

"Can you Apparition us to your cupboard?" Lupin asked the elf. "One at a time." Kreacher responded.

"I'll be first then." Lupin said taking the elf's hand. "I won't let her out of my sight." Lupin vowed to Harry and Ron with a pop.

Ron walked over taking Hermione in his arms.

With another pop the elf returned alone.

"If you see that bastard you run the other way. Please." Ron whispered in Hermione's ear before letting her go with Kreacher.

It was dark. Hermione couldn't see a thing, though Kreacher's warm hand still held hers.

"Wait a moment. Master said to keep his mud blood safe." The house elf said holding Hermione in place.

"It's fine. I blocked off the kitchen." Lupin's voice announced from somewhere in the bleak darkness. Before Hermione could turn to the direction of his voice she felt her self being pulled back ward; the stark contrast between pitch black and the bright glow of the sun blinding her.

She was forced to stand erect, then shoved around facing Remus Lupin. "Where would be the most impacting position?" He asked her.

Hermione focused her mind. She had only used the spell on one person, though the whole point of it was to take out multiple targets at once. "Main floor, I guess. As close to the center of things." Her answer sounded more like a question, though Remus nodded pulling her along to the door.

They had maybe seconds for this plan to work, if it would work.

Remus slowly opened the door checking their position, already countless order members surrounded the construct, thought the death eater's numbers at the moment clearly out ranked them. Hermione and her spell was their only hope.

Slowly Remus emerged into the hall, a grip firmly on Hermione's cape as he lead her out to the center hall exactly where they needed her.

"Impedimenta!" They where attacked from behind setting off a wave of war and chaos.

Hermione was dragged to the floor her cape being ripped from her shoulders as Remus laid out cold on the wood panel floor.

Wizards in dark capes and sliver masks emerged from the shadow while ten or more order members appeared from thin air in a circle surrounding herself and the unconscious werewolf.

"We'll hold them off!" Kingsley shouted at her over his shoulder letting loose a well aimed curse.

Hermione stood up in confusion and panic. Jet of light flickering across the room in dead accuracy.

Draco had recognized her the moment the cape had been torn from her back. She was the only one wearing white in a sea of black. His heart constricted. She was too much of an easy target standing there like a doe in head lights.

"Hermione!" She recognized that voice though it came from a cape and silver mask. Her heart stopped dead in her chest.

"Hermione! Get to it!" This voice was higher, feminine. Tonks fought somewhere near by. That set her heart back to normal, her mind back to task.

Her fist clinching her wand knuckles turning white.

"Protgeo Dimono!" A burst of orange light lifted from her wand, twirling and wrapping her in a magical cocoon of protection. The shield would last one minute, sixty second, the exact length she would need to do what she was brought here to.

The incantation was long, the power it took to conjure draining. She had never tried anything at this level.

The air inside her shield infused with a spectrum of color while spell after spell was spoken, a complicated and exuberant tapestry of power woven.

The fight of all around her ceased to exist as all that mattered at this moment was her concentration. She would only have one chance to get it right, only one chance to save the Order.

Draco fought. His heart and mind's only focused on the girl who stood surrounded protected by a bubble of magic.

He had not understand, not fully. When he sent that book to her it had been a jester of love, not deliberate thought.

He watched in awe as she made one, two, three more wide birth flicks of the wrist. The shield charm was weakening, he had to get to her the moment it failed, she looked so weak, she would not be able to protect her self when it did. That would be his job.

A calming peace erupted from the center the fight.

Hermione's spell fussing together the multicolored fibers of magic becoming one massive black fog, then as commanded it shot out in a surge of power engulfing the entire residence.

Draco's heart dropped.

The order saw light. They watched as Hermione's work sought out every single death eater an echo of vibration knocking anyone with the dark mark out cold.

All that wore the mark of Tom Riddle saw nothing. Their eyes blackened and cold as the enchantment took away their balance and consciousness.

The Order had won the battle with but one spell. Just as Hermione had promised.

Draco did not have time to due anything but react. He pitched himself out the door grabbing his best friend, and Disapparated once in the square.

Never before had he seen such display of magic.

In that moment he felt the justification in his actions to obtain such a witch.

Draco took Blaise by the collar throwing his friend up against the stone wall of their current haven.

Blaise did not fight, he did not struggle, still to confused by what he just witnessed.

It had been easy since Blaise was thinking of the memory Draco relished.

Draco pulled the strand of reflection from Blaise's mind relocating it to a much safer place.

Away from prying eyes and the monster they both currently served.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

She had lost four days to that wretched spell.

Setting up in bed choking down the abundance of horrid reenergize potions Molly kept in supply Hermione wondered if and when they faced Voltemort and she used that spell; would it kill her.

They told her she had taken out over fifty death eaters. All of which now in a high secure secret location, the ministry it's self knew nothing of.

The Order was walking on cloud nine. All members took turns hovering Hermione's bed side begging for particulars on the incantation used and hopes she would in turn teach it to them.

She said nothing. There was no one she could trust apart from Ron and Harry, still _they _did not ask for particulars, and she did not tell them anything.

Her mother remained at her side through it all. Susan was the pillar of strength Hermione currently needed, a constant from a life she no longer had.

Richard Granger, however, wasn't nearly as supportive as his wife.

He stood overbearing and stern at the foot of his daughter's bed shooting everyone who entered looks of hostility, especially when they congratulated her on taking out so many of the enemy with one spell.

He bite down that the spell they all spoke of with such awe inspired envy just about killed his baby.

But then the conversation he happened to over hear Arthur and Ron having may have had been the foundation of his off set feelings.

Hermione felt her father's glare. The heat of his emotions evident on his every feature.

She just stared back with just as much fury, though the weaken condition of her body made her attempt at intimidation mute.

It was Susan that had finally had enough of her husband and daughter's childish stand off. "Harry, Ron, could you give us a moment?" Susan asked sweetly clearing the room of all but the small family of Grangers.

"Alright, you two. Richard what is your problem?" Susan had the enduring motherly trait of looking concerned while demanding answers.

Richard looked at his wife, pleading. "I don't want to discuses this _here_." He told her whispering the last word.

"WHY?" Hermione screeched looking offended by her father's admission.

"Because they don't care… I don't like this." He motioned to Hermione who stilled laid in bed her straight yet to fully return.

"Never said you had to." Hermione bit out clearly irritated.

"Watch it." Susan worked as intermediater. "What are you talking about, Richard?"

"How many more times I'm I going to have to walk in and find my baby confined to a bed. How many more letters am I going to have to read, explaining that my daughter is killing her self in a war she is too young to be fighting." Richard asked clearly not wanting an answer.

" As many more times it takes. This is my fight, just as it is Harry's, Ron's, and everyone else that takes up arms against the dark lord. He is killing muggles. People like you and mom. Not to mention his whole campaign is built upon the blood of people like me. Muggle born witches and wizards.

I would die if it met keeping you and mom safe. If it met that another muggle born didn't have to be afraid of the gifts they were born with. Persecuted on both sides for what they have no control over. We should have the right to belong some where, dad." Hermione felt her head spin from her out burst of emotion, her body was still so weak the swift movement throwing her off balance.

But she needed him to understand.

"I can't…" Richard trailed off seeing the hurt look in Hermione's eyes.

"What? Support me." She asked her father.

"I can't stand by and watch you die, doing nothing." Richard said taking a set at his daughter's side.

"You have taught me all you can." Hermione said taking her father's hand in hers.

Richard was shaking his head. He knew Hermione didn't understand. She wouldn't until she was a mother. God willing she ever reached that day.

Susan could sense there was more to it than what Richard was saying. "What has happened?" She asked recognizing that look of digression in her husband's face.

Richard bit his bottom lip, a trait Hermione had obtained from him. He looked pensive almost unsure if he should answer. Then as if he had no control over the matte the words spilled out against his own will. "I won't let that boy hurt you again."

Realization and acknowledgement had appeared on both women's faces. Hermione's father had been the last to know she had been raped. And from his apparent distress it had not been that long ago that he found out.

Hermione blushed. It was embarrassing in the best circumstances to discuss such issues; with her father it was simply humiliating.

"How did you find out?" Hermione asked her voice no more than a whisper.

"This morning. I heard Mr. Weasley and your friend, Ronald discussing it." Richard admitted looking determined for the truth.

Hermione again blushed laying back in the bed and pulled the blankets over her face. This was not a conversation she wanted to be having again. The first time with her mother had been bad enough, but then she had to have it again with Dumbledore, Harry and Ron then later with Molly and Ginny, she didn't think she could bear going over it again.

Susan understood taking up the responsibility of filling in to Richard what Hermione had begged everyone to keep form him.

He did not take it well. The anger and violent thoughts bubbling in his head. He took deep breaths; for his daughter's sake to wait and stay calm. Not until he had the privacy he needed would he express the full extent of his fury.

"I had spent a month worth of evenings in conference with Hermione's old potion's professor, and between the two of us. I think we have found a means to by past the calling." Susan said bringing Hermione's attention back to the conversation her parents were having.

Slowly she slid the blanket from over her head not daring to look at Richard, who she hadn't felt get up and move to stand facing out the window.

"What do you mean," Hermione asked in a small voice. Susan smiled taking out a small circular box and placing it in Hermione's lap.

"Let me say all I need to. I know that you already know what I'm going to say, but let me have my way." Susan instructed her daughter. Hermione nodded in accord, taking the box in her hands before turning her undivided attention to her mother.

"There are three kinds of magic." Susan started her voice low instructional. It was apparent she had taken the time to memorize what she was about to say.

Richard turned around to face his wife, she too held his attention.

"Three kinds. There is Deep magic. The hardest to control. This is parlous magic its indestructible and holds thru eternity. It's made up in the elements wind, water, fire and earth. It's unpredictable and dangerous such power is not readily used or handled.

Then there is High magic. This is what witches and wizard use. This magic runs in their veins it apart of who they are, their very make up and essence is expressed in this kind of power. It to is dangerous and crafty but easier to contain to control than the first.

The last form is hearth magic. It is love in it's truest form. Anyone can use this magic, anyone who truly believes. This is my gift to you.

Many wizards and witches over look it's power. Long ago it was considered muggle craft part of a religious sanctum. That was hardly the case, though now its long forgotten from our world and looked down upon in your friends.

But you Hermione are from both. You are apart of me and your father our devotion ruins in your blood as does the High magic that was blessed upon you. Open it." Susan motioned to the box on her daughters lap.

Hermione took the box pulling off the lid reaching inside and pulling out a single woven band of her mother's hair.

"I had help. I combined the legacy of my self with the power of your world. According to Severus, this will act as a barrier to the venom in your veins. You came to be thru me and thru me is the only talisman against the veela claim."

Hermione took the braided hair and wrapped it around her left wrist, she used a simple sealing charm to connect the ends.

The pieces of her detached self fell so mutely back in place.

The ring slid off her finger of it's own accord and Hermione knew in that moment, Draco Malfoy no longer held a piece of her soul, though she still retained a piece of his.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

*** Thanks again for all the support and reviews. **

**There is purpose and point to everything. I will not give away key plot points until it's time! **

**I know some will be upset with the talisman twist, but Draco deserves an obstacle of his own. It's all worth the effort. That I can promise! **

**Disclaimer to the three types of magic…I read about them somewhere, they come from Druid lore, though I don't remember enough to give exact source credit. Sorry but I'm not that imaginative.**

Draco woke up in a cold sweat.

His heart racing at an alarming pace, his already pale skin ghostly white, almost transparent.

With his right hand he reached over twisting the adornment on the third finger of his left hand.

The warmth did not come.

Again he rotated the ring, calling forth the artificial contact of Hermione's skin.

He could not feel her.

He was in a state of perpetual panic as he flung his covers off, racing to his desk to obtain the only source of information he could gather at such an hour.

Percy Weasley was slow with his reply. The answers Draco sought taking longer than he currently had the patience for.

Nearly twenty minutes later the coin glowed, Hermione was alive.

Draco felt a flutter of relief fallowed by an empty hollowness. Then why could he not sense her?

Draco pulled out his journal. Thumbing through the pages until he reached the question and answers his grandfather had given him of veela interest, when he had come of age.

Nothing.

The frustration building as he read page after page of facts that did not relate to his current situation.

Knowing sleep would not be an option, Draco threw on his night rob and lit the tip end of his wand. Tonight he would be doing research in his family library. Maybe there he would find the answers he needed.

__________________________________________________________________

It took a full week for Hermione to gain back enough strength to leave her bed. Long walks and flights of narrow stairs was not a safe bet. But with the help of everyone in residence she managed.

Still even with being an invalid, Hermione felt more like her self then she had in almost five months. It was nice having that lost piece of her self back. Knowing that Malfoy's hoodwinking escapades did nothing for his current predicament.

Perhaps she was being a bit spiteful, but it wasn't her fault he had acted so irrational.

Choosing the one girl that couldn't stand the sight of him out of the millions that would fall at his feet in worship as he passed by.

Her reasons for not be one of those girls just kept piling up.

She hated dishonesty, arrogance, and self preservation.

All three of which Malfoy had used to lock her into a fate she had no say in.

There had been other ways.

If he really had wanted to.

He could of obtained a similar goal with much more commitment and free will acceptance on her end.

Such thoughts, however were longer her concern. At this moment she had much bigger problems then Malfoy's reaction to the talisman she wore.

Like that Harry would have to die.

According to the memories Dumbledore passed along to Harry; nether could survive while the other lived. Being joined by the accidental making of a horcux.

Harry contained the seventh piece of Voltemort's soul.

The seventh horcux having been something Gryffindor after all.

Still it was more than that.

In order for all the pieces of this strange strategic puzzle Dumbledore had started construction before his death, Harry had to offer him self up to Voltemort in whole hearted surrender.

Dieing nobly to save the world.

Harry was 'coming to terms' with his fate.

Denial, anger, bargaining, depression, acceptance.

He was working quite quickly through them, considering.

He had been stuck in a black hole of depression for the past three days.

Hermione spent all of her free time trying to coax any kind of reaction from him.

None of it was fair.

Nothing about this war.

The oxymoron paradox of such a statement not lost on her.

All wars had their lost.

But not Harry. Not Ron. Not any of her wizarding or muggle family. How could she bare losing one of her best friends.

______________________________________________________________________

Draco was getting desperate.

Torn pieces of his journal and countless books littered his bedroom floor. Living like this was not an option.

It was a hallow limbo.

Unable to sense anything but the chill of something lost.

This bleak and all consuming agony had been dull until seven days ago, the ring had kept the hunger at bay, now he was a worthless shell.

Food turned to ash in his mouth.

He could touch but not feel.

He looked but did not see.

His senses were shot, nothing mattered, nothing but her.

It wall all as if the mating never took place.

Once more he raged against his self control.

Reminding him self again and again the perilous position he could find him self in if he let this burning impulse consume.

It was the years of self control and emotional balance taught since infancy that helped him remain some what balance and clear headed.

Once more he took out the coin.

He had a plan.

With the help of Percy Weasley he would put this war on it's head.

Draco was done playing. He could careless the issues Potter dealt with.

It was time for Potter to prove exactly what he was made of, it was the chosen one's time.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Hermione clinched a piece of parchment to her chest. Her lips sat in a firm thin line, her eyes watered with un-fallen tears. Anger coursed through her.

She stood before a full gathering of Order members, the news of Ginny and Percy Weasley's disappearance had traveled fast demanding immediate action.

The letter had been left on Ginny's pillow addressed to Hermione. The seal had demanded blood in order to of been broken.

The ink shimmered ruby red only visible to her eyes.

The task of reading the note to the others, there fore fell on her shoulders.

_Hermione,_

_You should first of all understand that this all could have been avoided, had you not removed my ring. _

_I assure you in my up most confidence that this issue with us shall be resolved, your dear friend Miss Ginerva Weasley will be returned to her family once you have made your self available. _

_It had been you I sent the third Weasley son for, but since your never with out Potter or the git I had to make do. _

_You have until midnight, at which time I will give the Weaslette to the Dark lord._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Draco Malfoy_

_P.S. If you want Percy Weasley back I suggest bringing Potter. _

"What does he mean, about that last part, Percy? Why does taking Harry matter?" Molly asked from the corner, her voice filled with tears.

Hermione sighed hating to explain the inner workings of Malfoy's mind. "He already gave Percy to Voldemort."

Molly's lip trembled a fresh set of tears rolling down her face. "So what now?" She asked clearly torn between the desperation for her children's life and the life of the two she treated like her children.

"We fight." Harry had been quiet until now. Standing supportively beside Hermione, one of her small hands in his.

"The time is now. Ron, Hermione, and myself will go in first. We have to make them think they got one up on us. It will be a surprise attack. This war ends tonight." Harry spoke to every person in the room his head held high, arrogantly so.

No one could look away, Harry had finally come to terms with his own destiny tonight he would be the leader the Order had needed since Dumbledore's death.

"Why Ron?" Arthur asked no hint of out ward emotion.

"I want to make sure Ginny is and remains safe. I am giving Ron my invisibility cloak, he will get Ginny out." At this Harry shot Ron a warning glare.

Ron understood, once he had Ginny he was to leave Hermione and Harry there.

"Ya, alright. Really wanted a piece of the ferret." Ron moaned under his breath, Hermione having been the only one to of heard it.

"From the letter, I can only assume, Malfoy knows nothing of my diversions to him. He only thinks I removed the ring, that ignorance might just be a very useful thing." Hermione explained.

"How so?" Tonks asked.

"Hermione is a very talented actor, if she appears docile as she would with the veela connection in place, Malfoy might just be too distracted to disarm her." Harry told the gathering.

"Not even Malfoy is that thick, her wand will be the first thing discarded, agreeable or not." Bill pointed out.

Hermione smirked smugly, "Then it's a good thing I won't be using my wand."

Understanding spread across more Order members faces, then not. At one point or another all having witnessed her training with a sword.

"You will need your wand, Hermione." Ron argued. "What about _the _spell."

"One step at a time." Harry suggested. They needed to get rid of the giant snake, before even thinking about using Hermione's spell.

"Still, we will need that spell." a cowardly looking Order member protested.

Harry looked down on the man with narrow eyes. "This is a war!" He shouted, each syllable drawn out. Every body looked shocked by Harry's out burst.

After a long stare down, Harry between the Order he started again, calmly this time.

"There are situations, that nobody besides, Ron, Hermione and myself know about. Situations that Dumbledore left for us to understand and handle. While Hermione's spell worked at Grimmald's Place, she was bed ridden for days, weeks.

You will all have to fight, some might even die. Death is a part of war. Do not presume to lay so much on Hermione's shoulders. If everything goes according to plan, and she is able to retain her wand, it is her decision to use this spell that might kill her.

First, for us to win, I need her armed with the Gryffindor sword close to the throne Tom Riddle had built for himself on the death of our loved ones. Do you understand!" Harry looked into each persons gathered eyes.

Causing grown adults to blush in shame.

All of which had wished for an easy win, all of which had counted on the bushy haired witch's powerful enchantment, none of whom had though about more than their own necks and that of their families in the up coming fight.

*** Author Note: Sorry about the short chapter. The next one is the battle and I wanted to keep that all together. **

*** If I spelled Ginny's full name wrong please let me know, so I can correct it.**

**Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Draco paced the floor of the old charms class room his eyes never leaving the large brass clock over the door way.

Ginny Weasley sat tied to a chair behind him, ash faced and terrified.

He had no intention of giving the girl to the Dark lord, but was sure the bluff would work just the same.

To the golden trio he was a monster.

And at times he felt as if this where true.

The actions he used to obtain what he wanted was less than considerate. He lied to everyone. Manipulated circumstances and facts to suit his own purpose. Draco knew he wasn't a nice person, but he wasn't exactly a bad one either.

Desperation dictated his actions.

No one , but perhaps his ancestors could understand the agony of living in limbo.

The empty all consuming lack of fulfillment. To be less than whole, less than human, somewhere caught between reality and destiny.

To feel him self losing a winnable battle; losing the self restraint compassion that made him a man.

He was losing himself to the animal. Draco was drowning in his own instincts.

"It's nearly midnight." Ginny stated behind him. Her voice trembled.

Draco didn't turn to look at her, he ran his fingers thru this hair. "I know."

"I don't want them to come." Ginny told him.

Draco frowned. His back was to her and she could not see this. "You want me to give you to him? You want to die?" He asked trying to put the girl in her place. The idea of Hermione not coming, making him cruel.

"No, I don't want to die, Malfoy." Ginny said trying to sound brave, "But I don't want them to either."

Draco turned to look at the red headed girl he raised an eyebrow in response to her ignorant comment.

"Potter will die. He has to for the Order to win. Your dear brother, Ronald will die, because I will kill him. And Granger, well her fate is of no concern to you." He smirked just to piss her off.

Ginny's eyes narrowed. "Why do you hate, Ron so much? Is it because your jealous?" She asked.

Draco rolled his eyes. "I am not jealous of a Weasley." He stated.

"Yes you are. You think Ron is in love with Hermione." Ginny observed.

"Everyone knows the toe rag has a thing for her. Every since fourth year." Draco commented admitting more than he met to.

Ginny shook her head. "Your wrong. Ron loves Hermione as he loves me. There is nothing romantic between them."

Draco just looked at her, his face stone and impassive, he didn't believe a word of it.

"Harry loves her." Ginny stated sadly.

"Now who sounds jealous?" Draco shot back to the redheaded girl.

"It's the way he watched her. The way he touches her. It like he is trying to memorize every move, every feature. It's quite sickening." Ginny explained looking up at her captor.

"Maybe Granger reminded him of someone." Draco offered. Already knowing this as fact.

"Who?" Ginny offered.

Draco smiled. "Why do you suppose the head of the Slytherin house would take such an interests in a Gryffindor know-it-all. Why do you suppose he would risk his life for a muggle born?"

Ginny shook her head not really understanding the turn of topic.

"What if there was someone dear old Severus and Harry Potter both had a connection to long ago. Someone who was now dead. Someone they both desperately miss and have substituted with another equally gifted muggle born? Potter doesn't look on to Granger as he would a potential lover, he looks at her as he would a sister he never had, or a mother he never knew." Draco observed.

Ginny paused for a moment thinking this thru, perhaps Malfoy was right. Her eyes darted up to the clock the minute hand painfully close to midnight.

"I think you do want them to come. You want Potter to come sweep you off your feet realizing you're the only girl for him. You want Granger to come, so I will take her out of the picture, and you hope and pray your favorite brother is no were in sight so his scrawny hide comes out of his fight alive." Draco said eyeing the Weasley girl.

"You're an ass hole." She stated not admitting to anything.

"Too bad only one of the three will come to pass. You can't honestly believe Potter's freckled conjoined twin won't accompany them." Draco mocked.

Ginny blushed.

"No wonder Potter doesn't see you as the love of his life. What with all his noble sensibility. Your just as self serving as I am. Though without my intelligence. You could, I suppose be pretty in a petty superficial kind of way, but anyone with a lick of good sense would steer clear of you. I wonder if your parents know how vain and unscrupulous you are. I'm sure they would be ashamed." Draco sneered, watching as tears of anger built up in Ginny's eyes. "Pureblood girls are all the same, be they poor or wealthy. Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Huffenpuff, of Gryffindor. You all sicken me."

Ginny wasn't like the way Malfoy was describing her.

Granted she had been upset over Harry's partiality to her friend, but she loved Hermione. Ginny would never wish ill upon the best friend she had ever had. That was why the fallowing statement hurt her more than it did him.

"Right, mud blood is all the rave." Ginny spoke the derogatory term using the racist statement to rile Draco up.

He didn't flinch. "No very nice. Wouldn't you say, Blaise?"

A tall dark skinned man stepped from the shadows, Ginny hadn't even know he was there. "Not very nice at all, and from a blood traitor. Ironic, no?" Blaise cocked his head to one side, looking at the red head curiously.

Draco shook his head. "Poor, Hermione. Her best friend turning on her. What is this world coming to when one cannot even count on their own friends." Draco looked to Blaise.

Blaise shrugged and smiled. "Don't worry, Draco. You can count on me. You are needed in the great hall. Potter arrived in Hogsmead twenty minutes ago, with Ronald Weasley and Granger. They were seen going into Honey dukes, but when the store was search no one was there. Everyone is gathered for the end. I will keep an eye on Ginny here, while you go see to your efforts." Blaise offered.

Draco smirked. It was all going according to plan. "Very well. Make sure she gets what's coming to her will you?" Draco asked his friend over his shoulder.

Blaise was now grinning ear to ear. "No problem."

Ginny shrank back in her chair as Blaise approached, her eyes on Draco's retreating back.

________________________________________________________________________

They had not counted on getting so close with out being detected. They hide under Harry's cloak, thought the halls were empty. Not one guard or patrol man from the hunched back witches painting all the way to the great hall.

Harry pulled the cloak from them, handing it to Ron once they reached the out side of large wood paneled doors. Ron stuffed the cloak in his pocked, that Hermione had deepen with an undetectable extension charm, the same she used on the small sheath that bore the Gryffindor sword at her side.

"Ron you get Ginny; Hermione, the snake. And I…well…" Harry's comment ran off. Both Ron and Hermione already understanding what awaited behind those heavy doors.

They had already said their good byes, now was not the time to dwell on what must be done.

With out another word, Harry put his hands on the doors pushing them open, Hermione flanked his right, Ron his left. Harry's heart pounding for fear of his best friend's safety, he already having come to terms with his own fate.

The hall was packed. That would explain the empty corridors. All of Voldemort's followers had gathered to witness the death of Harry Potter.

A wide path was cleared allowing the march of death to began.

All three held their heads high as they approach the throne of Tom Riddle. No one reached out to stop them, no one dared move until their lord spoke.

Lord Voldemort watched the group with skeptical eyes. He could hardly believe that they came alone, walking so arrogantly before him. His wand hand twitched. He hated bravery and open defiance to his position. The way the three walk towards him with such airs made him anxious. Surly children had no right to such confidence, especially in his presence.

Lord Voldemort turned to his two most loyal servants, "Bellatrix, the red haired boy. Draco you may have your filth." He commanded when the trio reached the steps of the platform. Draco and his aunt stepped forward, bowing to the Dark Lord, before gathering the friends of Harry Potter.

Hermione was calm, as Draco approached her. Taking his hand when it was offered. The hall looking on in shock on how easily she let her self be lead away from Harry's side.

Draco didn't dare acknowledge, how right it felt to have her hand in his. This moment being far more dangerous than the serene peace he felt with having Hermione's body against his.

Ron however struggled, he had too. It would have been too telling for him to be captured without raising a wand or hand in defense. This strategic plan having to be played to perfection from all angles.

Harry faced The Dark Lord, his eyes staring defiantly into the monsters face. He did not cower or back down when Voldemort descended form his throne.

Harry did not flinch when The Dark Lord stood facing Harry in curious reverence. "Not going to fight me Potter?" Voldemort sneered looking back over his shoulders to his most loyal of men.

None of them snickered as the seventeen year old boy stood so proudly before their master.

Draco stood watching Potter's face, he saw what none of the others did, resolution.

Draco's arm was wound tightly around Hermione's waist.

Lucius stood to their left, and had already taken Hermione's wand from her.

Draco had no intention of disarming her, he didn't want her to be vulnerable at such a time, but right now, could hardly raise the issue with his father. Instead he focused on keeping the situation in the foremost part of his mind, focusing on his breathing, on the pounding of his heart.

Tension threaten to snap with any sudden movement. Everything had to be kept in balance, so many things could go wrong with a flick of the wrist.

Draco dared not look to were he knew Ronald Weasley struggled against his captors, all of Draco's focus remained on Hermione, and getting her out of here alive.

Voldemort raised his wand pointing it at the Boy-who-lived. A small frown of disappointment crest the dark lord's brow. Then with out hesitation the killing curse hit Harry full in the chest.

Harry's body crumpled to the ground, falling hard to the floor.

No one, however, had expected for the Dark Lord to mimic the boy-who-lived.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The hall stood in silent shock, looking up in horror at Voldemort's fallen body. No one moved, no one breathed.

It was just the diversion needed.

As if one in the same Ron and Hermione used this moment for their own gain.

Ron stomping on Bellatrix's foot then elbowing her in the gut, he fell to the floor pulling the invisibility cloak over his self racing to Harry's fallen body.

It was in the exact moment that Ron stomped on Bellatrix's foot that Hermione cocked her elbow back and plowed it into Draco's perfectly positioned nose. She felt the crunch of cartilage, knowing she hit her mark before he released his grip on her.

Pulling the Gryffindor sword free while she ran to where Voldemort's pet snake laid sleeping draped around the Dark Lord's throne.

The ringing sound of metal slicing through the air drew alls attention.

Seconds later the snake's head fell with a soft thump to the ground, blood pulling around its severed head.

Voldemort having opened his eyes just in time to watch the muggle born witch slaughter his pet.

Fear echoed through the hall as Lord Voldemort pulled himself up, standing in fury facing Hermione Granger.

Hermione stared back with so much defiance, covered in splattered blood from the snake. Her knuckles turning white as her grip tightened on her house's sword. She was daring him to kill her.

Lord Voldemort did the unthinkable. He laughed.

The rest of the hall did not move, the sound of their master's laughter perplexing.

"You want me to kill you, don't you, girl?" His slithery voice still containing amusement. Unlike so many others, she was not able to hide her thoughts form him, having never learned Occlumency.

"Malfoy. Get her out of my sight before I change my mind." Voldemort commanded looking on at Draco's mangled face.

"With pleasure." Draco sneered, truly pissed off at his broken nose.

Hermione twirled the sword once, twice around using the force of motion to embed the steal into the stone of the Great Halls flooring.

She then held up both hands in surrender. She wasn't about to fight, having already looked over to where Harry fell. His body and Ron were gone. She was trying to keep everyone's attention on her for the moment.

Draco took a hold of Hermione's upper arm pulling her along after him, he wanted her out of Hogwarts before the monster changed his mind.

Draco lead her out a side door, down a flight of stairs, out another door and into a side archive well hidden.

"Bitch," Draco hissed as he pulled her along.

Hermione said nothing. Too afraid of her own words at the moment. She had seen Harry fall, he had to be dead. And Ron. She prayed Ron remained safe. The Order would be attacking with in the hour. Now that Voldemort was once more mortal. His death was inevitable.

"Are you not listening to me, Granger." Draco demanded pulling her around to face him. She held her body as far away from him as she could with his hold.

"No." She told him like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What the hell was that back there, a little warning would have been nice, you didn't have to break my nose." He complained pulling her closer to him.

Hermione leaned back away from his touch. Draco didn't understand her diversion to him.

"Your unresponsive." the comment popped out despite himself.

Hermione cocked an eye brow.

"But how?" He asked looking horrified at the suggestion.

"I broke your nose because you deserved it, thief." Hermione tried to pull out of his reach. Draco wasn't having that.

"Fair enough." He conceded looking at her with unfathomable disbelief. This was not happening to him, not after all this time.

"How did this happen." He asked again letting anger show in his voice.

Hermione raised left arm, showing him the talisman from her mother.

Draco hissed in response.

"Should of known you would of found a way to make things so much more complicated." Draco said hating and loving her so much more for her cleverness.

"I need to go back." Hermione told him. "I need my wand."

"Why would you need your wand, Hermione? Potters dead, and Weasley is as good as." He explained starting to pull her after him again.

"Voldemort has to be stopped. The Order will be here in minutes, if they are not already. I have can defeat him. Now that he is mortal. Draco we have to stop such evil from spreading." Hermione looked up at him with so much hope and courage, Draco couldn't turn away.

"If I take you back what's in it for me?" He asked looking at her with an expression she didn't understand.

"You will be setting things right, for killing Dumbledore." She told him. He smirked at her innocence.

"Hermione," She hated the way he said her name with so much familiar intimacy. "You of all people should understand, that I will never be charged with Dumbledore's death, try again." Draco suggested.

"No." She stated firmly, knowing what he wanted her to barging with.

"Alright, then my answer too is no." He shrugged pulling her along all the same.

Hermione dug her heels in the ground trying to slow his progress.

"What about a compromise?" She suggested pulling against his strength.

Draco stopped turning back to face her. "I'm listening." He conceded.

"I'll not remove the block, but remain clear headed. Still I will come with you. We will co-exist, for one year. In that time you let me go." She bargained.

"Three, and if during that time if you remove this charm" He motioned to the braided hair around her wrist, " You marry me." He modified.

Hermione frowned.

"Take it or leave it, Hermione." He told her looking bored with the entire endeavor.

"Two years." She modified.

"Agreed." He waved his wand over their heads a cloud of light engulfing their persons.

He sealed the deal with an unbreakable enchantment. Hermione shot him a dirty look.

"What? Just a precaution." He told her putting his wand back in his breast pocket.

"You are such a pompous git." She told him looking truly horrified over what just took place. Hermione turned away from him, starting to walk back the way they had just came.

"Where you going?" Draco asked from behind her.

"To get my wand." She said irritated.

"It's a good think I have it then." Draco said looking quite pleased with him self.

Hermione turned back to Draco. Clearly unimpressed by this remark. "How…" She was cut off before the question was out.

" Nicked it right after you broke my nose. Father was too busy to notice." Draco explained smugly.

Hermione rolled her eyes holding out her hand.

"Not so fast. What do I get for the wand?" He asked more amused then anything by the look of pure annoyance on Hermione's face.

"Oh, I don't know, how about I don't box your ears?" She asked sweetly still holding out her hand.

"How about a kiss?" Draco suggested.

Hermione bit her bottom lip, trying not to gag. "How about I mend my work?" She suggested.

Draco knew she would need time to grow accustomed to their agreement. "Alright then." He agreed handing over her wand.

Hermione fixed his nose and cleaned the blood from his face and hers with a quick flick of her wrist, Draco reached up to admire her work .

"Lets go!" Draco grabbed her hand pulling her after him back the way they came.

When they arrived back in the Great hall, a full fledged wizard war raged inside. Draco entered first disarming anyone who approached. In this moment they were all his enemies.

It was as if everyone had been waiting for his and Hermione's return. Order Members and Death eaters alike looked up in hope. Both sides seeing victory in either Draco or Hermione.

Severus fell in behind the pair holding off any attacks to Hermione's back. The three of them wove in and out of duels; fighting their way to the center of the room, where Hermione needed to be.

Draco didn't acknowledge his father approach flanking Hermione's right side or his mother to her left. The group of traitors surrounding and protecting their own interest above those of the Dark Lord.

Hermione's heart constricted in fear, when Lucius came to stand beside her, then she almost fainted in surprise at Narcissa's sudden appearance.

Severus' presence currently being the only reassuring back up in her predicament.

Snape edged her on, until they stood in the middle of chaos. His firm grip steadying her when they stopped. Hermione looked up at the face of her ex-potions master. "I don't know if…" Her voice no more than a whisper.

Snape shook his head. "You have to." He told her in a no nonsense tone.

Hermione nodded, if she did not act soon they would all die.

Hermione's back straighten to full length, her lips set in a firm line, she was gathering her courage, her strength. "Protgeo Dimono!" The shield charm engulfed her, the Malfoy family and Severus Snape took a step away, to face off those that did not appreciate their treachery.

The spell was the same, the color pattern of woven magic starting to take form. Hermione's cocoon of safety impenetrable, though the magic began to wear.

Draco looked around the room, for the monster, knowing he above all would not appreciate Hermione's powerful spell.

Lord Voldemort sneered at the traitors display in front of him. He waited and watched arrogantly thinking him self immortal. He did not fight, his red eyes focused of the mud blood girl's protected barrier his wand at the ready. The moment her shield failed she would be dead.

Voldemort did not live to see Hermione's black fog ripple through the great hall taking out all that bore his mark, he did not see the blood flow from the girls mouth and nose as she sank to the floor, the moment the final spell left her lips and her shield faded into nothingness.

Nor did he or any one else see Narcissa catch Hermione's falling body, pulling a porkey out of her robes and disapparated with the girl moments after the Dark lord fell to Harry Potter's wand.

Draco felt a wand in his back, "On the floor Malfoy." It was Ron who gave the command. Draco looked around in earnest for Hermione, she was gone.

"Where is Hermione?" Ron asked his wand digging into Draco's flesh.

"Honestly Weasley, I don't know." Draco said in complete sincerity.

"Hermione's spell didn't work on you." Ron's obvious statement made Draco smirk.

"I'm not a death eater." The blond claimed proudly.

"We'll see about that." Ron said.

"What Weasley not going to kill me?" Draco asked surprised by the turn of events.

Ron let out an amuse snort. "Not till I find Hermione, and not with so many witness."

With that Draco was bound and gagged along with anyone who bore Tom Riddle's mark.

*** Voldemort is dead! Now the fun can began!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N * I think this chapter is a little weird. If it's hard to fallow I am sorry. Lots going on. This is a transition chapter…hope you enjoy…**

The smell of ammonia burned his nostrils.

The cell was no more than a glass box floating five feet above the ministry marble floors, surrounded by curious and angry spectators. They all wanted to see the mighty Malfoy heir die a social and if they were lucky physical death.

Draco could feel the hatred radiated off the formed crowd. The hairs on the back of his neck stood at attention while he willed his body into remission. He sat relaxed. Every nerve ending fallowing his every command; his leg stretched out before him crossed lazily at the ankles, his arms loose and wiry at his sides. The appearance of calm arrogance feeding the vultures anger; Draco smirked in spite.

It had been three days since the Order's victory. He had already been questioned twelve times, six of which under the influence of a powerful truth serum.

The politics of the new ministry were baffled, nothing of Draco or Lucius' sins could be proven. One action weighting against the other. In all unjustified clarity; some believed no punishment would be harsh enough, while others felt any form of capital punishment would be bias prejudice against pureblood families.

Even Ron and Harry were forced to question means of the Malfoy's sentence.

Hermione had yet to be found, and both men realized that the most likely chance for them to find her would be through Draco Malfoy.

And they hated him so much more with such an epiphany.

Having to solicit the ministry court for the slimy git's survival to which would force the ruling to a mediocre slap on the wrist probation period and a joke of a fine, that would hardly leave a dent in the Malfoy family savings.

It was all total bullocks; after all the pain and ciaos the Malfoy family created they would be set free with out adequate repercussions.

The morning of Draco and Lucius' release Aurors searched Malfoy Manor for dark artifacts and connections. Nothing was found, Nothing more uncovered.

Narcissa sat in the foyer at a small dinette offering tea and cucumber sandwiches to those that raided her home. Ever playing the part of most gracious hostess.

No one took her offerings. Many walking past in silence, ignoring her very presence. This made her smile brighter stopping a few and asking polite questions of intrigue all the while her home under went a brutal strip search.

She knew what they were looking for, or should she say for whom.

Bright blue eyes caught attention of dark green. Narcissa smile widen when Harry Potter suddenly changed his course from the east wing stair case to her.

"Where is Hermione Granger?" Harry's directly blunt approach making Narcissa frown slightly.

Harry was disappointed when the older woman shrugged daintily, "Who dear?" Her tone Dripping with sweet falsity.

Harry frowned his head was beginning to hurt from all the games people were trying to play with him.

"We will find her. Your husband and brat may of gotten away with murder, but I saw you at the last battle. You and Hermione were the only ones unaccounted for. I will find her and the proof needed to put you away for kidnapping." Harry threaten. His eye brows scrunched together and face pinched to the point of unadulterated hatred.

Narcissa picked up her tea cup taking a sip of the dark brew.

"What an active imagination you have, and here I thought Draco had embellished the finer points of such heroics." She gave him a warm smile that did not reach her eyes. Almost condescending.

Harry continued to glare down at Malfoy's mother wanting an answer.

"Don't worry my dear, if I happen upon your little girl friend I will most obligingly send word. Now if your done destroying my house…" Narcissa let her voice trail off, the sharp tone smothered in a sugar coated smile letting Harry know without a doubt that out of all the members of the Malfoy family Narcissa was the most apt and dangerous of the breed.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The first thing Narcissa did after sweeping Hermione home was pocket the girl's wand. Prying said object from the unconscious girls grasp proved to be a near to impossible task, in the end it took a muscle relaxing potion, and three house elves to uncurl Hermione's fingers from the wooden handle.

Still Hermione's body remained ridged, coiled to the point of petrifaction. Too scared to force Hermione's limbs anymore than necessity, Narcissa used magic to remove the filthy and tattered muggle cloths.

Any remaining blood or dirt from Hermione's face and body, was seen to by Narcissa's own hand. The purpose of such barbaric transgressions was Narcissa's _sight_, wanting to see small inquires of Hermione's life. Narcissa was not disappointed as visions of the girls past that came as pale skin connected with _dirty _blood.

Hermione's birth, the small pink quilt that Hermione's mother had made with love, Narcissa saw Susan wrap the gift around the newborn, so much love surrounding something so small…..

Next….a faint smell citrus and dust, a glimpse of a very old woman with dark curls setting at a piano….

a young child….Four maybe five, a cherub face and long chestnut rings swinging as legs that were not as long as the older dark haired boy being chased, the girl fell farther and farther behind….

now Hermione was on Hogwarts train…Neville…Ron….Harry…._Friends_…..

then the small wild girl stood face to face with a pale blond boy… perfection… He sneered Hermione didn't like this boy, he was so mean for no reason…

He called the girl a name she didn't understand…Ron was mad….Harry held her hand….Ron explained….Hermione cried….the pain of ignorance…..

There _he_ was again the perfect one…the beautiful one…._he_ knew how to hurt…knew where to hit…

Hermione ignored _his _taunts…it was hard…but it didn't matter what _he_ thought of her…._he_ was evil….out to destroy innocence….that would not be stand for….an open palm left a burning red imprint…

_He_ could tease her…call out many faults she possessed…but she would not stand by and let _him _do it to others….not while her lungs still posses breath….

Narcissa pulled away gasping for air. It had never came that strong, or perhaps it was the emotional tie to Draco that had made the connection so draining.

In the future, Narcissa would be careful, the less physical contact would be better, at least for now. Narcissa wasn't sure if she could handle another sense of emotional rage toward her own flesh and blood.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Arthur and Molly clung to each other in mourning as they looked upon the empty shell of their third born son. The chance of finding Percy alive, they knew had been slim to none, but still in the far corner of their hearts they had hoped.

Ginny had come home safe. For that they held small thanks.

Her return however had left something hallow and unfinished. None of it seemed real.

They had found Ginny sitting in the family room when they finally returned home after the last battle, curled up in an over sized arm chair reading.

She had smiled warmly before greeting her family in an odd and polite manner. All the while looking serine and completely untouched.

"Where is everyone?" Her innocent question making both her parents cringe in horror. Her memory had been modified, not even she could point a finger at Draco, he would be getting away with two counts of murder, kidnapping, and conspiracy against the ministry.

Ron had taken the news fairly well.

He had stormed out of the house, to the ministry prison down the high risk hall and into dank cell Draco had been kept. Ron had been ready to bran his own form of justice, witness or no.

Draco and his father however had already been sent home.

Ron did not see his luck in this, though his parents and friends didn't agree. The last thing any of them needed was Ron in trouble with the ministry.

When Harry arrived to the Burrow that evening, Ron found the outlet he had needed for his rage.

"Don't tell me Hermione wasn't there! I know that prick knows where she is, Harry. You let that cowardly asshole free. He will only hurt her…Malfoy Manor has to be searched again, this time I am going. They have her, you and I both know that." Ron was red faced arms waving about like a lunatic, and while Harry agreed, he had no proof, no evidence for a warrant or another arrest.

His hands were tied.

"I hate this too, Ron, But there is nothing I can do. We are watching his funds, if any thing suspicious comes up you know I will be in his face demanding answers, but that is all we have at the moment. I have Tonks on the case, she's the best. I'm hurting too. Don't presume you're the only one. Hermione was mine to protect, my family, I have done noting but let her down." Harry looked defeated. Ron couldn't help but let all his steam sizzle down.

"I could of made him talk." Ron said, pounding his fist into a near by wall.

Harry couldn't help but smile. "Ron, not even truth serum could make that ferret talk."

"No, odd that." Ron conceded.

"Half truths, lies that are believed to the point of truth. If he has her, if the Malfoys have Hermione, you can bet they will get what's coming to them." Harry told his best friend.

"How long do you suppose she'll be out?" Ron asked truly concerned.

"Fifty put her out four days, five hundred…two weeks?" Harry guessed.

"Its been a week." Ron commented looking a bit worried.

"You know that is a good idea. I wonder if any one from St. Mugo has paid the Malfoys a house visit?" Harry asked getting up. Now that they had a possible lead, he had to get to work.

"Coming?" Harry asked Ron over his shoulder.

"Right by your side." Ron vowed fallowing Harry to the floo.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

His mother had been direct when explaining the extent of Hermione's injury.

Nearly every blood vessel in Hermione's nasal cavity had burst, the result having nearly claimed the girls life from blood loss alone. Narcissa had been prepared for several possible out comes, having saved Hermione's life in the process.

Hermione had yet waken rather the cause an actual side effects of fatigue from the spell or the endless draughts and potions Narcissa seemed to be pouring down Hermione's throat, Draco wasn't sure.

He hovered over Hermione's unconscious body, offering his mother what help he could, though his thoughts were hardly on the task.

Draco wanted her to open her eyes. He needed her to.

"What else can we do?" Draco asked his tone almost child like.

" All we can do now is wait. She will wake up, Draco, Hermione will be fine. Now all she needs is rest." Narcissa reassured leaving the room.

Draco felt tired. Having spent a life time fighting a battle he no longer had to worry about all he wanted to do know was relax. He took his boots off, before climbing into the bed next to Hermione.

He turned to his side, pulling her potion induced limp body up against his. He just wanted to hold her, let it show how much he cared. He would not be taking anything from her, not tonight and not until it was offered willingly.

Draco was aware what game he had been playing all along.

The game of lies and deceit.

He had tricked Ginny Weasley into giving him ammunition. Then for him to of happened upon a most delicious scene with Ronald Weasley exchanging saliva with Lavender Brown, on his way out of the ministry earlier today. Not to mention Hermione believed Harry was dead. Draco had all he needed to ensure she never leave him. He knew he could play it up to the point of her taking off the ridicules protection charm making her want him, her to love him. He could achieve it all with three simple memories.

But having collected the recollections was on a different level then actually using them.

Draco let his fingers trace the edge of Hermione's skin, his face buried in her hair, he felt the tears prick his eyes. He loved her and hated her, but he knew from this moment on…

He would no longer hurt her.


	15. Chapter 15

Tears escaped the corner of brown eyes. Hermione couldn't stop them, she didn't want to. She had known the moment she woke up where she was. There had been no doubt in her mind that Malfoy would collect as soon as the opportunity presented it's self.

She smiles softly hearing an internal Ron voice scolding her for complementing Malfoy. Not that she had met to. But all things considered it was hard to deny that Draco Malfoy was in fact an opportunist.

The bright translucent sunlight hurt her head.

Hermione pulled her self up into a sitting position, her feet dangling off the bed.

Briefly she wondered how much of her life she had one again lost to that horrid spell. She found a small amount of comfort in the knowledge that she would never again have to use it.

Leaning forward bracing the weight of her body on the base of her legs, Hermione stood, even if for only few measly seconds.

A small ironic laugh escaped the back of her throat as she fell. Nothing about this was funny, she found no humor in being so useless for the third time in such a short span of her life.

Not to mention being held up some where in the bowls of Malfoy Manor.

Did her parents think she was dead, what about the Weasleys. Did Ron and Ginny make it home safe. What of Harry. Had they already laid him to rest beside his parents.

Hermione couldn't help but replay the death of her fried in her minds eye. Tears once more forming.

She was surly delirious. Laughing one minute, crying the next.

It was all too much and what she wanted the most was to close those blasted curtains.

Shifting her weight, Hermione pulled her knees under her, placing her palms to the immaculate white carpet.

She crawled shakily, across the room, that she was capable of, she thought dryly, forcing the ends of the linen together, closing off the only source of light.

Immediately her head felt better.

Not feeling the energy to crawl back to the bed and haul her self up off the floor, Hermione decided to lay her head on the cushion of a near by chair, falling asleep moments after resting on the velvet upholstery.

Draco had been the one to find her. His nerves settling once he spotted her on the floor. He had almost had a heart attack when he walked in and her bed was empty.

Ever so carefully he tucked her back in to the bed, crawling in beside her. He stroked her wet cheek, wrapping his body around hers. He wanted to give her the condolence she desperately needed. Soon enough he was going to have to decide what truth he was going to tell her, what lies he would swear to. For now however, he held her with complete honestly as she slept.

Hermione felt stronger the next morning.

Narcissa had refused to let her do more then sit up in bed, pillow s bracing her back.

"You need to take small steps, Hermione. Give it time." The older woman tried to reassure pushing Hermione back into the mattress, when she once more tried to set up.

Hermione did not speak. Not that she didn't have plenty to say, but at the moment she thought it best to keep her opinions to herself.

"I owled your parents." Narcissa told her now drawling Hermione's full attention.

The clear shock of Narcissa's actions must have been written across Hermione's face.

Narcissa stiffed when wide brown eyes stared unfathomably back at her. "I am a mother, I didn't give them particulars, but they know your alive, and healing." Narcissa went on to explain, knowing it was the blur of images when cleaning the girl up that forced Narcissa to write muggles. Like she said, she was a mother.

"Can I…can I write them?" Harmione spoke for the first time to Narcissa since she entered the room nearly an hour before.

Hermione's voice came out in a whisper but the emotion in her words evident.

"I don't see why not, as long as your not too telling. I will read it before I send it. I'm telling you this so you won't feel betrayed when finding out on your own. Its necessary for the moment." Narcissa's voice trailed off, Hermione had stopped listening after hearing her mail would be monitored, but t hat she was not completely cut off from the out side, from her own parents.

"Where's my wand?" Hermione asked interrupting whatever Narcissa was currently telling her.

"I gave it to Draco." Narcissa told her, standing taller expecting a verbal battle with the head strong girl.

Hermione was too tired to fight wanting to save her energy for walking not wasting it on a Malfoy. She closed her eyes and laid her head back on the soft pillows, great, she was going to have to ask him for her wand again, she wondered what he would want in return for it this time, her spleen?

When she once more opened her eyes she was alone. The prattling woman had finally let her be.

Hermione took a reassuring breath, sitting up and throwing her feet over the edge of the bed in one smooth motion. Her head protested while her body swayed trying to balance it's self. Using her hands, she steadied her self, taking deep breaths while willing the sharp pain in the base of her neck to cease.

After a few seconds the pounding dulled letting Hermione focused on the task at hand. Today she would walk, even if it were one small step. Positioning her feet to bear the most basic of her weight and her palms for leverage off the bed, Hermione pushed forward determined.

"No!" A high female voice shrieked from behind Hermione. Almost instantly an invisible hold braced her to the bed holding her anchored in one spot.

"And to think your just as stubborn as Draco, no wonder the two of you did nothing but butt heads. As I have told my arrogant son countless times, I am the boss, young lady, you will not act so foolish again, is that understood." Narcissa lectured using her wand to turn the insolent girl around and tuck her back between the pale, yellow satin sheets.

Hermione just glared, internally swearing if she had her wand…that thought was interrupted by haughty dejection, how dare Narcissa Malfoy act like her mother would, Hermione leaned back in to the bed closing her eyes once more tuning out the shrill, angry voice of her captor.

Draco leaned against the bed room door, conscious of Hermione's attitude towards his mother. He wondered what Hermione had done to deserve such a scolding, his mother berating Hermione as if she were an infant.

He was surprised how well the Gryffindor was taking it. Laying back in bed, her face turned away from an enraged Narcissa.

It appeared Hermione was barely paying the older woman any attention, tuning her out while starring blindly at the yellow canaries on the wall paper.

She looked so sad.

"Mother, I think she gets the point." Draco interrupted coming to Hermione's defense. He had hoped Hermione's attention would be drawn to him self when he spoke, but Hermione wasn't paying him any more attention than she had been his mother.

"Here, you need something in your stomach," Narcissa said pushing a hot mug under Hermione's nose. This drew her consciously back to the pair looming over her bed side.

"Well go on. You want to walk, you need to eat." Narcissa instructed kindly. She only had Hermione's well being at heart.

Hermione could smell the thick broth as the stem rose up into her raw nostrils. She wasn't about to take the cup, her hands were too shaky and she would spill the contents all over the bedding.

"I'm not hungry." Hermione told them, not wanting to admit how weak she really was.

Hermione could feel her body resisting the spasms as they creep along her nerves. It was taking all the will she had to remain still and focused. Trying to walk had indeed been a foolish endeavor, one she wasn't about to admit in front of either Malfoy.

"Hermione, you need to eat, you haven't had any actual food in your stomach for nearly four weeks. Potions can only do so much, dear. Now that your awake, you need to eat." Narcissa tried to reason.

Hermione just looked up in distain. "I am not hungry." Hermione said pronouncing each syllable so not to be misunderstood., her pride getting the better of her stomach.

Draco shook his head, leaning over the bed reaching forward and grasping Hermione's chin to force her to look at him.

His voice was low and soft,but threatening. "Don't talk to mother like that. Listen, Granger you have two choices, you can either take the broth like mother offered, drinking it like a good girl, or I can imperious you, forcing you to drink it regardless. Your choice." Draco gave her a wide smile watching her face for the reaction he knew was to follow. She would clench her jaw shut, swallow her pride, and drink the offering.

Hermione tried to shake him free, regretting the action as her head began to throb once more.

Cold golden eyes glared into warm silver ones. Her jaw locked, he felt the muscles twitch under his hold.

"Bite me…oh wait you already did. Fuck off, both of you." Hermione said sweetly, shocking both Narcissa and Draco.

Narcissa eyed the girl wearily wondering what had suddenly over come the good-natured Gryffindor she had caught glimpses of over the years.

Draco remained eye contact with Hermione looking for an explanation to her hostile attitude. After a good ten minutes and no explanation, he finally let go of her face.  
Draco let his scrutiny drop wonder over her body in confusion. He knew something was seriously wrong for Hermione to say such a thing to his mother.

Him, well that was expected, but Hermione Granger did not disrespect adults without just cause.

That was when he noticed a quick flicker of dread and shame in her eyes, the way her hands shook as she tried to move them to rest in her lap.

"Give me the mug." He stated plainly to his mother, who handed the large green cup over with out a word.

Draco sat beside Hermione on the bed facing her. "Drink." He commanded holding the rim up to Hermione's mouth.

And, by all that was sainted Merlin, she listened, greedily drinking every last drop.

Narcissa watched in awe wondering what had just transpired.

"Can you drink more?" Draco asked looking Hermione in the face in case she lied.

Hermione nodded. The mug was refilled. Again Hermione drank down every bit.

"I'm sorry," She whispered to Narcissa, before Draco put the cup back up to her lips.

Narcissa nodded in complete forgiveness, later Draco would explain.

*** I know Hermione might seem a little OOC but she has been through a lot and it wouldn't be normal for her not to feel the burden of all that has transpired. She's mourning all that she once knew and now believes is lost, she is only seventeen and my opinion has earned a bit of rebellious attitude.  
**

* Special thanks to my new Beta; Colie88. Thank you so much you are a life send!!!


	16. Chapter 16

*** I hate computers. After up loading chapters 14 and 15, (promise) I read them over twice before posting. When I went to read the live preview, there where so many typos my head just about exploded. Eventually I will go back and attempt to re-edit this entire story (with help from my beta thank you, thank you, thank you! ). **

Draco stood ridged in the foyer of Malfoy Manor reading a letter delivered during morning post. Lucius wasn't certain of the wicked grin that graced his son's features or the way a small chuckle escaped Draco's lips every few seconds.

The boy was obviously going daft; snickering at letters, falling for mudbloods. Lucius shook his head in distain before walking out from his study offering his heir a morning greeting.

"Boy, stop dallying in the walk way, it's rude. Will you be joining us for breakfast or is your little pet too intriguing to spend any time with your parents?" The sneer lingering on Lucius' face hardly fooled his son, who simply rolled his eye at the man before turning his attentions back to the letter in his hand.

Though he hardly would dare voice the opinion, as of late Lucius felt a bit like the odd man out.

Draco barely talked to him, and when he did, the topic was less then intriguing. Spending most of his days locked up in the east wing with Narcissa and the mudblood.  
Lucius hadn't even see the girl yet, not that he wanted to.

Lucius let out a little huff, when Draco finally tucked the letter in his breast pocket giving his father his full attention.

"Yes. I will be joining you and mother for breakfast. Hermione is asleep and I would like to take the opportunity to iron out some finer details with the two of you." Draco explained, walking along side his father to the small breakfast nook out on the veranda.

"So it's Hermione now is it?" Lucius hadn't realized he spoke that comment aloud until Draco's angry voice filled his ears.

"Yes, Hermione. Not girl, Granger, or mudblood." Draco told him, the threat in his voice real enough for Lucius.

Perhaps Lucius should reprimand the boy for his insolence, but he knew Draco was well with in veela rights to take exception to the scorn in Lucius' voice, after all he had acted the same, many times in Narcissa's defense.

"Who owled you?" Lucius asked in attempt to change the subject.

The same wicked grin returned to Draco's features. "Granger's father. Seems to have a few opinions and a bit of advice to offer." At this Draco chuckled lightly.

"Meaning?" Lucius asked not following his son's train of thought. Draco shrugged pulling the letter out from his pocket handing it over.

Lucius quickly skimmed the contents not finding any humor at the many descriptive threats Richard Granger had documented before sending it to Draco.

"You have to admit, for a muggle he is very intimidating and realistic in his plans for torture, should he ever get a hold of my and I quote; "feeble, perverted, pasty, thieving, murdering carcass."" Again, Draco laughed darkly.

Lucius, however, was not laughing.

"How dare that muggle trash threaten my son, I will not tolerate…" Lucius was bellowing quite loudly when Draco cut him off, pulling the letter from Hermione's father out of his father's hands.

"You will not touch the man. He has every right to do every one of those thing on that list to me. I molest and kidnap his only child. If the roles were reversed? If Hermione was your daughter, would you do the same?" Draco asked before walking away leaving Lucius with that mental image soaking into his bigotry ideals.

"Hermione asked me for a Prophet this morning." Narcissa greeted when Draco entered for breakfast.

He kissed his mother good morning before taking a set across from her, "What did you say?" Draco asked picking up an apple then taking a bite.

"I told her it had yet to arrive," Narcissa answered.

"She won't ask out right what is happening in rebuilding the ministry, nor will she ask about any of her friends' well being. She doesn't trust any of us." Draco stated his tone implying this was common knowledge.

Narcissa was a bit surprised by this, just as she had been over Hermione's outburst earlier that week. The girl was refreshingly odd. Narcissa knew this would not be the last time Draco would have to explain Hermione Granger to her.

"Smart girl," Lucius said taking a seat next to his wife, an arm lazily draped around her shoulder after he gave her a kiss good morning.

Draco raised an eyebrow in response as he was pouring himself a glass of ice water.

"So what is the plan. What news will you give your little Gryffindor of the outside world." Lucius asked playing with a strand of Narcissa's hair.

"Nothing, if she does not ask, no one will tell." Draco told them over the rim of his glass.

"If she does ask?" Narcissa pointed out.

Draco shrugged, "Telling her about the Weasley's is fine, the finer points of Ministry reconstruction, don't care, Potter…nothing." Draco looked to each of his parents pointedly.

Lucius' jaw dropped and Narcissa shook her head. "Draco you can't lie to the poor girl over something like that, when she finds out…"

"IF" Draco interrupted.

"No, when," Narcissa corrected. "Hermione will never forgive that."

Draco placed his half eaten apple on the table top, leaning in to lower his voice. "I wrote, her parents. I already told them, well threatened, them to keep quiet about Potter and to Potter. If so much as that name is written to Hermione they will lose what restricted contact I'm allowing them to have with her. You two on the other hand," Draco looked to his father, "I have nothing to threaten."

"We will trust your judgment." Narcissa conceded, knowing that Hermione's acceptance of her son or the lack there of could cost her his life.

"I do not even see, Her-mi-one." Lucius stressed each syllable.

Draco glared at his father from under his pale eye brows.

"I promise not to say anything when I do finally get to see the girl…I mean Hermione." Lucius condoned.

"If." Draco stated plainly before getting up to go check on his prisoner.

The room was dark when Hermione woke. Her muscles felt tighter stronger. Sitting up she noticed the tray from the night before remained at her bed side. A flint of silver reflected through the blackness.

The sound of the bedroom door opening jolted Hermione to lay down turning her back to whoever entered.

The heavy sound of footsteps approached the bed, stopping just before the mattress was weighed down. Hermione turned slowly so not to raise Malfoy's suspicions, scooting along the mattress while pulling herself up on her knees.

Currently Malfoy leaned over, Hermione supposed removing his shoes, his attention else where. No doubt he assumed she was still asleep. Kneeling behind him Hermione raised her hand, palm open her fingers threading into his silver hair.

Instinctively Draco leaned back into Hermione's touch, foolishly letting his guard down, the result a sharp pain twisted over his scalp as the Gryffindor wretched his head violently back, a cold metal edge pressed threatening to his neck.

"Where are my things, Malfoy." Hermione growled in to his right ear. Draco held both hands up in surrender, the boot he had been holding falling with a thud to the floor.

"This is a poor way to start our truce." Draco reminded her.

Hermione snorted in reply digging the offending object more into his exposed skin.

"We made a deal, I will honor it, but not on your terms. Conveniently forgetting we have a few issues to settle before any co-existence between us can began. Now, where are my things." Hermione asked twisting his head back a bit farther.

"Hermione, I'm not going to give you your wand so you can Ava me as soon as my back is turned." Draco said defiantly.

"I'm not asking for my wand, I'm asking for my own clothes, the leather pouch attached to my belt, my cloak, my things. Where are they?" She asked again pulling his hair.

Draco couldn't help but smirk, inwardly getting a bit of sick satisfaction over her defiance.

"I think mother put the leather pouch in the combined cupboard. Your muggle clothes and cloak were discarded." The admission came out in a strain, the pressure of the metal weapon cutting off his air supply.

"Those were my favorite pair of jeans." She whined letting up a bit on the weapon. The hold on his hair released the same hand caressing down his back to rest on his shoulder blades. Draco leaned into the touch once more, he couldn't help it.

"Imoibilious." Hermione spoke the spell sending Draco face down to the floor.

Unable to brace himself, the impact of the floor was mostly absorbed by his face.

"Fuck, that hurt." Draco cursed, his nose throbbing, though he didn't think it was broke.

"Shut up, try being burned alive from the inside out." Hermione commented dryly climbing off the bed. Her legs shook as she walked but the fact she maintained her balance all the way to the cupboard in the corner, and back was a small victory of her own.

Kneeling down beside Draco she set her bag on the floor next to them. Using what small amount of strength she still possessed to roll him on his back.

"What are you going to do?" Draco asked hardly able to contain the fear in his voice.

Hermione smirked leaning over him to flash something silver, "Oh, big bad Slytherin afraid of a spoon." a small mocking giggle filled his ears as he looked hatefully at the object she had held to his throat.

"A spoon could do a lot of damage…" He tried to defend.

"Not at the angle I was holding it. Besides," She leaned over her hair falling across his face, her hot breath against his cheek. "I don't have the physical strength right now to slit your throat with a knife let alone a spoon."

Hermione told him pulling back to rummaged through the leather pouch at her side.

Draco tried telling him self, that he had known and that was why he had let her have her way, not wanting to accidentally injure Hermione in the process.

That was then modified with the excuse he had been too distracted by her willing caress, along with not wanting to unintentionally injure her while being over powering.

The truth was of course, Draco had thought the spoon was a knife, having seen what Hermione could accomplish with a blade he had opted to play possum.

A few minutes passed in silence before Hermione finally pulled out two small objects, a glass vile of clear liquid and tiny cylinder the like of which Draco had never before seen.

"What's that?" the words stuttered out, grey-blue eyes locked on Hermione's movement.

"Someone sure is inquisitive today. Funny, but I don't remember getting a play by play of all that was to be done to me before you did it." Hermione scowled biting the cap to the syringe off.

"I perhaps, acted hastily. In reflection, you had been right I could of handled this whole situation much better." Draco's voice was high almost pleading.

Hermione nodded, spitting out the cap while eyeing the glass vile she now held up.  
"The thing is, Malfoy, I can't believe a word you say. You are what muggles would call a pathological liar. On some level you yourself even believe the lies you tell. Making most truth serums useless." Hermione explained sticking the needle into the solution and filling the syringe.

"Most, meaning what? That there is one that is going to suddenly make me tell all?" Draco asked rhetorically, knowing he could beat any truth potion currently on the market.

Hermione smirked, "That is exactly what I mean." She told him sticking the syringe in the side of his neck, injecting every last drop of drug into his system.


	17. Chapter 17

*** Note the information used to described Atropine effect in this story is not fact, though the drug its self is real.**

The disappointment Harry currently felt could only be measured in comparison to third year when Peter Pettigrew escaped. Both incidents resulting in knowing a truth but unable to provide adequate proof.

Hermione was in Malfoy Manor.

That was the only explanation for the family's current with draw from society.

Narcissa had not been seen shopping in weeks.

Lucius did not show up at ministry offices breathing down politician's necks as law and policy reforms took place.

And Draco, no one had see hide nor hair of the toad since he was released a month ago.

It was the last that disturbed the Order most, particularly Harry and Ron.

If Hermione was truly missing and the Malfoy's had nothing to do with it, they would have a full forced search team hunting the country for her.

Logic being the Malfoy heir's life depend on finding Hermione.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny had spent a fortnight looking though St. Mungos records. No one from the hospital had set foot on Malfoy property since 1635.

That news resulted in a more complicated search for any one employed by the hospital with personal, political or even a business link to the Malfoy family.

A few minute possibilities had turned up to no avail.

Harry was beginning to lose grip with reality.

Grimmauld place was littered with clues and charts to possible leads in Hermione's whereabouts.

Harry was obsessed in finding her. He needed to find her.

Ron was dedicated, but his new relationship with Lavender provided him with other activities to occupy his mind. Ron's commitment starting and ending with, Hermione would turn up. It was only a matter of time before a mistake was made, leading them right to her.

Harry was not convinced. If anything Narcissa was not to be underestimated. He did not feel they had the luxury of time Ron believed they had.

Ginny, after the report incident became more of a hindrance than help. Losing documents, rearranging his charts, attempting to distract him with dinner at the Weasley's, were just part of it. Didn't Ginny understand Weasley dinners just weren't the same with out Hermione?

But the thing that irritated Harry the most about Ron's sister was that after a long night of research, Ginny had shyly confessed that, unlike Ron and himself; she believed Malfoy completely innocent and that perhaps Hermione had ran away on her own.

Harry hadn't talked to Ginny since, refusing to even allow her name mentioned in his home. The bitch was wrong, Draco Malfoy and his parents were holding his best friend prisoner against her will, and he swore on his parents grave, he would be the one to set Hermione free.

________________________________________________________________________

Hermione was feeling the strain of her actions. She could hardly support her weight upright as she waited for the Atropine Exuro to spread through Malfoy's veins.

Her very own modified truth potion.

Shifting her body, Hermione admitted defeat leaning into Draco's side sustaining her upright with her arms draped across his chest.

"I don't feel any different. How long is this exceptional concoction suppose to take, Hermione?" Draco asked snidely.

"I don't remember giving you permission to use my name, Malfoy." Hermione stated acidly.

"I don't remember asking, Hermione." His cocky tone earning him an elbow to the ribs.

"Do not say my name like that." She screeched.

"Like what?"

"Intimately."

"Hermione, I know you intimately." He reminded.

"That would be why you find your self immobilized to the floor with a quaffle size bruise on your forehead and a royally pissed off witch…"

"On top of me?" He finished her sentence one eye brow raised. That earned him another blow to the ribs.

Draco chuckled.

Hermione was watching his face closely, his skin seemed to be coated in a fine perspiration, the color of his eyes vanishing as his pupils fully dilated. She couldn't help but smirk in triumph.

"Did your father buy your way on to the Slytherin quidditch team, second year?" Hermione asked the trivial question, pulling her self closer to Draco, wanting to look directly in his eyes when he answered.

"Nooooooooo!" The scream filled the room as he told the lie, his eyes darkening with the pain that coursed along his nervous system.

"That wasn't nearly as bad as it could have been, meaning you only lied a little. Tell me Malfoy, did your father buy your way on to your house team second year?" Hermione watched his face as he contemplated on lying again.

"Technically, yes." He admitted, closing his eyes. Hermione felt his body tense preparing for another on shot of pain. After a few seconds and nothing happening Draco continued explaining the technical part of such a transition. "I acquired a chaser position on my own, but my father's bribe got the seeker position I envied."

"See, the truth doesn't hurt nearly as much as you thought." The irony in her words did not register as he was too busy contemplating what being unable to lie exactly met. Was Hermione actually torturing him into honesty?

Currently, Draco did not have the inclination to find her ruthless streak remotely amusing, seeing as it was fully directed at himself.

"I suppose now we're going to play twenty questions in attempt to appease that know-it-all conscious of yours?" Draco asked trying to hid the fear in his voice, there was really only one truth he didn't want to answer, he just prayed she didn't ask.

Hermione shook her head, her eye lids were beginning to get heavy, there where only three questions she really needed the truth to, the rest could wait until her strength fully returned.

"Just a few, Malfoy. Lets start with the most import one, Why did you kill Dumbledore?" Hermione asked the tears began to form. In a futile attempt to keep them from falling Hermione shut her eyes and counted to ten.

Draco's body convulsed a small gargling sound erupted from back of his throat.

"Resisting to answer is the same as lying, only the pain intensifies over time." Hermione explained opening her eyes in time to watching his roll back into his head.

"Acci…dent…We…asl…ey" Hermione caught small pieces of words as Draco yielded.

The pain was some where between a crucio and having every nerve ending explode sporadically throughout the body.

As Draco greedily gasped for air, trying to refill his lungs, he wondered how Hermione had come by such a fascinating substance.

"Now, in words that aren't jumbled by nonsense." Hermione asked sweetly. Draco wasn't sure if she were uncaring or oblivious to the almost catatonic state he was currently in.

"The curse was aimed at Weasley. I lost it, he was holding you and I lost it. I hadn't intended to kill Dumbledore." Draco roared, the blow to his pride somewhat less bearable then the effects of the potion.

Draco's admission was not any easier than the illusion had been, either way if it had been Ron instead of the Headmaster, Hermione still considered the death her fault.

"I was going to ask this last, but since it pertains to that answer; Why me? Malfoy, you have spent a life time avoiding and belittling my very existence. According to the Veela book Snape gave me, the imprinting was a conscious choice. You hate me, why would you want to spend eternity with someone who, by your definition, is in every way your inferior?" The words came out in a rush and filled with far more emotion than Hermione had intended.

Draco felt her shake next to him, he had no intention of avoiding this question, and was surprised she had to even ask it. "Because, Hermione, I love you."

Hermione was shaking her head in denial to his words, the tears now flowing freely. "No, you …"

"I love you." He told her again wishing he could reach up to touch her face.

"How could I choose anyone else. Since that first moment on the train, when you helped me with my tie? I didn't know how to knot the stupid thing without a spell, and you patiently took my hands and taught me the muggle way. I'm sorry I was so mean to you. I was jealous. Potter and Weasley had what I wanted. You wouldn't even look my way, and I knew it was because of them, they told you stories, turned you against me. That day on the Quidditch Pitch, the look in your eyes when you finally acknowledged my existence, I was so angry I snapped. I belittled you in attempts to blind others to what I saw. But, In the end I drove you further and further away."

"Stop!" Hermione commanded propelling her body away from his, her hands over her ears. She couldn't handle any more. The fact Draco was talking in a low steady voice was enough to make her ill. He was telling the truth, the whole sickening truth.

"No! You wanted honesty Hermione, I Love You! Long before the imprinting took place. It's always been you. My advisory, my equal. You're the only person in the world that doesn't put up with my crap, you make me want to be a better person. It was because of you that I refused to take the Dark Mark! You're the reason my eyes began to see what a joke pureblood hypocrisy was. The fact that I left you behind after the marking proved to, and I hate to say this, the best course of action. Not to mention the many times I failed to bring you home. I see that now."

"Ha, only now. Where are my friends, Draco? Where are Ron and Ginny? Why did you give him Percy? You want me to believe you're a better person, let me go." Hermione's voice trembled. The emotions flowing between them wearing her out faster then physical work .

"Ron, Ginny, they are at home, with their family, I made sure of that with help from an old friend. I did not give Percy to Voldemort. When I released him from the imperious spell he ran to the monster. The twat was one of them all along." Draco felt the effects of the potion began to wear thin. Using his forearms to push up into a sitting position, he leaned over to where Hermione sat knees to chest, arms over her head.

He pulled her into a tight embrace, Hermione needed him right now. All the walls of her carefully constructed world were crashing down around her feet.

"Let me go. Being held prisoner was not part of our arrangement." Hermione tried pitifully, the urge to close her eyes and sleep becoming almost impossible to resist.

"Hermione, you should know by now, I can't let you go." Draco whispered into her hair.

*** So whatcha think? Please Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

***It tickles me all shades of pink to see the fans of this story asking all the right questions, because it proves I'm doing my job as a story teller. Alas I cannot give away plot points too soon. Wahahaha!**

An unfamiliar sound echoed through the Malfoy's dinning room. Narcissa and Draco sat wide eyed in awe. Neither could remember the last time such an unfathomable occurrence took place, Lucius Malfoy was laughing.

A few minutes passed, neither mother or son spoke as the Lucius had his fill.

Finally after a few more snickers Lucius settled down.

The shock from his father's outburst now wearing off, Draco sat glaring over a bowl of cold soup.

"What?" Lucuis asked looking from the loving smile his wife wore to the fierce scowl of his son.

"It's nice to see you coming back after so long." Narcissa said kindly reaching over and taking her husband's hand.

"Even if it is at your own son's expense?" Draco pouted. This comment earned him another snicker from his father.

Draco had told his parents what had taken place between Hermione and him in hopes for a bit of advice. She had completely withdrew into herself, ignoring him to unimaginable feats. Her stubbornness was going to be the death of him.

"Please, tell me you took away her bag." Lucius asked condescending, twirling a spoon.

A small shutter ran up Draco's spine. He hated spoons.

"Yes. I even went through the thing." Draco said.

"Oh, and what did you find?" Lucius was enjoying Draco's predicament far too much.

When Draco answered his voice was no more than a puff of air.

Lucius and Narcissa leaned forward in attempt to hear what their son was saying but his words where too quiet.

"Sorry didn't catch that." Lucius snickered in anticipation.

"A dirk or two… or three. The rest of the items were harmless." Draco admitted sheepishly. Hind sight being far clearer, he should never of let her have her bag, if she had been up to full strength, he had no doubt she would of slit his throat.

"Lesson learned, I will order all cupboards in the house locked." Lucius mocked.

Draco found nothing about the situation amusing.

"Just needing advice on where to go from here. Hermione is even giving mother the silent treatment. A silent Hermione is a dangerous one. Far too much time for thought, and planning." Draco said the idea of a possible prison break too distressing.

"You think she means to escape, once she's strong enough?" Narcissa asked.

Draco nodded. "The possibility had crossed my mind."

"Well your wasting your time, no one can enter or leave the Manor with out permission." Lucius told them taking a bite of the soup.

"Unlike most, Hermione is very clever. She found a way to turn off the calling, to make me imitable to a truth potion and take down 500 death eaters with one spell. I won't be underestimating her again," Draco explained.

"Speaking of that spell, when do I get to see the girl?" Lucius asked sweetly.

"Never, with that tone." Draco replied.

Lucius rolled his eyes. "I'm not sore about a seventeen y ear old girl taking me down while I was trying to protect her scrawny hide. Simply wanted a word or two with how she came by such a complicated and dangerous curse. Have you seen my copy of Parcus Atrum arts of orbis terrarum it has vanished from the shelf." Lucius asked his son.

Draco swallowed the forming lump in his throat, " Let a friend barrow it."

"And when will I be getting it back." Lucius asked trying to contain a smile.

"I don't know. Maybe never, you don't really need it. Going straight and all." Draco babbled getting up and leaving before dinner had finished.

Lucius smiled adoringly at his son's retreating back. He knew exactly what happened to the book.

Small delicate fingers traced the panel to the window seal. Hermione wondered if they were even real, or like the ministry these windows were nothing more than an illusion. With careful balance she climbed back down from her perch. Her health being far better than she cared to admit to her captors.

Hermione had taken the opportunity of solitude for examination of her surroundings.

The room she was locked in, that being the first inquiry, was large, spacious with three floor length windows and a sitting area. The carpets were an immaculate white, ridiculous in choice; beautiful in setting. The walls laced with a mosaic of yellow canary and rose blossoms, the on set of forest green, pale yellow and white giving a fresh and sunny feel to her prison. The expensive furniture consisted of deep cherry wood and white velvet; two tall back chairs, a love seat, the cupboard in the corner, the queen size bed and the steady end table she had been standing on all beautiful masterpieces.

The choices made Hermione's hand ach for a dirk, she was still a little distraught.

"What are you doing?" Draco's voice boomed from behind her.

Hermione refused to respond, walking gracefully over to one of the high back chair and taking a seat, her back to him.

"Still ignoring me? Fine." Draco commented, his tone, however, said that he was not okay with it.

Draco took the chair next to Hermione reaching over to take one of her hands.

Hermione cringe away in response shooting him a dirty look before turning her attention out the window.

"Stop!" He growled.

Hermione didn't flinch at his voice, continuing to peer out at the garden down below.

"I will not force you. I won't do that again. Still you have to let me touch you." He again reached over to take her hand.

Hermione slapped him.

"Like that?" Her voice matched the hatred in her eyes.

Draco was done. Reaching over and pulling her completely onto his lap. One arm locked around her waist preventing escape. "No, something more like this. "

Hermione glared down at him recoiling deep within herself. He disgusted her, everything about him screamed for her to run the other way.

This man was truly delusional, she thought before conceding to the less of two evils.

"Fine, I'll let you hold my hand."

Draco's arm tightened around her.

"Too late. Nice to see your talking to me again." He said watching her face desperately wishing he could hear her thoughts.

Hermione was contemplating on head butting him, ultimately deciding against the action. She had a feeling it would hurt her far more than it would him.

"Don't get use to it." The words were spoken as she turned her face away from his.

"Wouldn't dare. I have news for you." He told her.

Hermione hated him. She knew he knew her curiosity was one of her failings. "Huumm?" She asked refusing to look at him.

Draco smirked. "Huumm? That's all I get? Fine probably not that interesting to you any ways."

"Probably not a lick of truth to it." Hermione battered.

"Probably." He admitted pulling a newspaper free from his pocket and handing it to her.

Hermione felt like a little kid on Christmas morning. Hungry for news of the out side world she devoured every word in the news paper with pure gluttony. Momentarily forgetting on who's lap she was sitting on and why she did not want to be there.

"Nothing about Harry? I mean, I realize it's been several weeks, but one would think there would be a notation or small article in remembrance of the boy that saved the world, vultures." Hermione's voice cracked as she tossed the paper aside. She wondered if the tears over her best friend would ever stop, hoping pathetically they wouldn't.

Draco pulled her closer, his hold loosening. With his free hand, he delicately reached up turning Hermione's face towards his, lips a breath apart. He felt her in every way needing nothing more than those soft full lips of hers touching his.

Distracted, Hermione leaned in, thoughts not registering until it was almost too late.

"Let me go." She whispered just as he was closing the distant between them.

Those three words were just as effective as a glass of ice water over the head.

Draco leaned back in to the chair examining Hermione's face.

She was determined, meeting his eyes accusingly. A small tug on the corner of his mouth told her all she needed to know. Her eyes darken in anger. "Being held prisoner was not part of the agreement." the threatening tone did nothing to sway him.

"No." Draco told her calmly.

"You don't trust me? I made a promise to live with you for two years, the least you could do is let me out to see the sun." Hermione told him pulling free of his grasp. He let her, knowing she would not leave well enough alone, and preferring her not to be with in striking distance when the conversation turned ugly.

"We have beautiful gardens, tomorrow I'll show them to you." He responded.

Hermione's glare intensified. "So you don't trust me?" Draco loved knowing that would be the corner stone of her stance.

"Oh I trust you." He told her honestly.

Hermione raised an eye brow in response, Draco knew this met she didn't believe him.

"Then let me go…"

"NO! I trust you completely in every way imaginable, I do not, however trust your friends." He pointed out.

"Meaning…" she started her hands making a wide jester of disbelief.

"Meaning, that while you act with good intentions, they would not make it possible for you to standby your word." Draco explained.

Still sitting in the tall backed chair he watched as Hermione paced nervously in front of him.

"So I'm weak minded." Hermione stated obviously offended.

Draco rolled his eyes.

"That is ridiculous, Hermione, no one would dare hold such an obscurer notion . Perhaps nerve racking at times, and a bit more opinionated than what is proper in a young lady, but then, I love you and am willing to over look such short comings." He was teasing her but Hermione was not having it.

"Stop saying that! You do not love me!" She screamed hands on hips.

"Thought your little truth potion proved other wise?" Draco pointed out smugly.

" No. Not in the way that counts." She told him.

Draco had no clue what she was talking about. "I love you in the only way there is."

Hermione scoffed turning away, " There are as many forms of love as there are moments in time." The quote came out in a longing whisper. Draco wondered where she had heard such rubbish.

"In your own perverse twisted way, I know what you say is true, but you don't love me more than you love your self and that is the only way that deserves recognition. To be willing to give all that you are for someone else. That, Malfoy, is true love."

Draco wasn't convinced. " So me dieing a slow drawn out painful death of starvation, would prove that I love you? Well sorry, I'm not willing to die for your stubbornness."

"You're not even listening." Hermione said clearly exasperated by his narrow minded view points. All he saw was him self. "You don't lie to and manipulate the people you love. You don't sexually assault someone you love. You don't take away free will trapping someone you love into a fate not of their choosing."

"I Will Die!" Draco shouted interrupting Hermione's words. She simply looked mildly annoyed at him before continuing.

" You don't put the burden of such a choice, much less decision, on a loved one's shoulders. Smugly thinking because of their noble virtues they would mindlessly conceded to such a mockery of affection."

"I didn't think…"

"No, you didn't. Tell me, I know it will be hard, but would you honestly be content, no happy with someone who didn't return your devotion. Who only responded to a link of magically induced utopia? To know in the depths of your soul they didn't love you the way everyone deserves to be?" Hermione asked. Her words effecting Draco far more than he cared to admit.

"I suppose you would be content with the lie. Not valuing such a weak virtue as honesty your self." Hermione's smug tone touching a cord deep with in Draco's heart.

Slowly Draco got up from his chair, walking purposely toward Hermione.

He could see the fear in those wide honey colored eyes, and for the first time he felt like the monster they all painted him to be.

He reached out to touch her, needing her just as last night she had needed him. Only she took a step back. He felt the tension building; the pain of such ugly truths ringing in his ears.

Draco's fingers curled around her upper arm, his breathing irregular, strained.

"I am sorry. I'm sorry for everything. There is nothing I can do to take it back. But I need you to understand, I can not always control what I am. I will not force my self on you, I will not make that mistake again. But with that promise I will not be denied the small intimacies that insure my sanity. Please, Hermione, you can not possibly understand without taking that damn bracelet off! I won't ask you to, but don't deny me my humanity for your pride."

As Draco's words washed over her, Hermione listened carefully. She heard the apology and promise, the sincerity in his voice. She had not realized she had needed to hear those remorseful words until he had spoke them.

With this enlightenment Hermione allowed herself to soften towards him, just a little.

He was acknowledging his guilt and showing her some regret, for what he had done to her.

Hermione had studied the veela book, and knew what he had said about needing her physically was nothing more than the truth. And then for him to make the promise not to force her again, she saw the sacrifice on his part; knowing he would live to regret it.

Hermione felt they could finally come to a reasonable understanding. "Are you willing to make that promise with a Wizards Oath?" she asked consenting to the agreement they had made weeks ago.

Draco's ears perked at the suggestion. "What are your conditions?" He asked already betting he could guess a few.

"You have to swear under that Oath not to force me, ever again, into bed with you. IF I EVER verbally consent to be a willingly _lov_…._partner_, well, that is another matter entirely." Hermione thought she would gag on the word lover, partner was all she could manage for the time being.

Draco thought the terms far enough, then she continued.

"Plus physical touches, of any kind, will not be sexually related in anyway, unless again, other wise dictated," she explained doubting she would ever be verbally counteracting anything physical with him. To her the terms of their oath were viable, not trusting the ferret any farther than he could bounce.

Draco thought the terms preposterous, but he was not about to argue with what could be his only chance at any thing with this head strong witch.

"Fine. Mother will be our Bonder." Draco told her holding up his wand to summon Narcissa.

"No! I want Lucius." Hermione stated plainly.

Draco looked like he wanted to be sick. "Why in Merlin's mighty name would you want him?"

Hermione smiled genuinely for the first time since entering the Malfoy's home, "Because, I know he doesn't like me being here any more than I do."

****

* Thank you to my beta for helping with the second part of this chapter! You helped me find what I was looking for!

* Please Review!


	19. Chapter 19

Ron had been pounding on the door for over twenty minutes before Harry finally answered.

Ron's first observation was that Harry looked like shit. Cheeks were sunken in, once bright green eyes were now dulled and blood shot from lack of sleep.

Ron didn't think it was possible that Harry had showered in days, let alone changed the rumpled clothes he currently wore. In fact Ron thought the sweat pant and t-shirt combo was the same Harry had been wearing the last time they met, two weeks ago.

"Can I come in?" Ron asked trying to push his way into the house. Harry, however, had a good grip on the door not letting him through.

"You alone?" Harry asked peeking around his friend to observe the empty stoop.

"Ye," Ron conceded. "Bit paranoid?"

Harry shook his head before stretching, grip on the door forgotten.

Ron dodged in making for the kitchen.

Harry once more observed the square in front of his home, making sure no one had followed Ron. He wasn't so much concerned about the Malfoys, but skanky sisters.

"So, playing hermit now? Harry, you are scaring us all. Its not healthy for you to lock yourself away, unwilling to open your door to a mate." Ron scolded when Harry walked in to the kitchen, taking a set at the littered table.

"Where's Kreacher?" Ron asked looking around at the filthy surroundings.

"Sulking in his cupboard." Harry said icily.

"Why? This place needs major attention." Ron chuckled nervously.

"I don't want any thing touched, Ron." Harry explained his hand laying across a stack of papers on the kitchen table.

"Harry, We're going to find her…" Ron started.

"Its not fair. I was suppose to die. I had come to terms with dieing, Ron. I know I should feel grateful but instead I feel lost," Harry paused gathering his thoughts. He needed someone to understand, and he was sure, if anyone could, it would be Ron.

"It's like we were both dealt a shitty hand and I was the one that hit the jackpot. I felt so lost for so long because I didn't think anyone could possible understand being forced into such a hopeless fate. I mean at first, all I could think about after she was attacked, was vengeance. Then when Dumbledore explained it all, I felt guilt."

"I felt vengeance and guilt too, Harry, we failed in protecting her. I know how…"

"No, you don't! I wasn't feeling guilt because I failed to protect one of my best friends from Malfoy. I felt guilty because my first thoughts, after Dumbledore's talk, was at last someone will fully understand. I mean how pathetic am I to wish something like that on my best friend? No offence Ron,"

"None taken," Ron responded automatically already of known this as truth.

"But I was sure we would beat it. You know, like defeating Voldemort, Malfoy was just another advisory to handle. It all seemed so simple. Then Dumbledore's memory box showed up changing everything. I handled the inevitable. Worked through the acceptance of my preordained destiny. Hermione helped. She was my pallor of strength. Giving so much as I pathetically used her shoulder as a human tissue. Never once did she throw what she was faced with in my face. Never once did she compare my death with the living death of being bonded to Draco Malfoy. Now, I'm alive, and there is nothing I can do to help her when she needs me most." Harry stopped abruptly running both hands through his filthy hair.

Ron stood shell shocked not knowing how to respond to such a confession.

"What, no grand advice or moment of truth?" Harry asked bitterly looking even more worn than Ron had previously observed.

"Do you love, Hermione? Like love her love?" Ron asked nervously not knowing what else to say.

"I love her, but not like your implying. Think I'm too screwed up for that. Too much disappointment. The people I tend to love seem to be dropping like flies. I think it best I keep my distance, from you and from the rest of the family." It was clear to Ron that Harry had hit rock bottom. All the troubles of Harry's past were finally catching up with him.

"Well, I think you and I should organize this place. It's dreariness is bringing you down. When we've finished, you and I will go over those documents you pulled from Madam Malkin's. If you don't mind, I would like to invite a fresh set of eyes to our investigation. Maybe your right Harry, perhaps I have underestimated the Malfoys, the least time Hermione has to spend with them the better. You and I have to find her. Don't give up on me yet," Ron's words poured out, impressing Harry that the red headed boy knew exactly what to say to get him to listen. Ron was right. Feeling sorry for himself was not going to find Hermione.

"Who did you have in mind? If you tell me Ginny I will…" the threat was cut off when Ron held his hands up in surrender.

"No, learned my lesson there. Though I think your being too hard on her. She did after all have a pretty strong memory charm placed on her. Wouldn't it be a perfect opportunity for Malfoy to alter a few view points concerning a certain witch he didn't want to be found?" Ron defended he sister.

Harry hadn't considered that possibility before.

"Fine, but I still don't want her in my house." Harry said standing with arms folded in front.

"Good, because this seems to be the only place I can escape her constant presence." Harry cracked a smile. Leave it to Ron to lighten the mood.

"So, who did you have in mind?" Harry asked again.

"Luna or Neville?" Ron suggested.

"Ron I think you are a genius. Both if possible. Luna tends to see things no one else does, and Neville seems to have the innocent disposition of acquiring truth from guarded suspects." Harry conceded looked far more responsive than he had when Ron first arrived.

"First, mate, you need a shower." Ron grimaced holding his nose.

Harry shoved the red head in the shoulder before heading to the bathroom. Ron could of swore he saw a spring in Harry's step.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lucius had been surprised when Draco approached him for the Binder position to the Unbreakable Vow. He had been shocked to disbelief when he was told it was Hermione who actually requested his services.

"You two are wanting to enter into an unbreakable vow?" Lucuis asked not liking the sound of such a drastic measure.

Draco nodded numbly beside Hermione who rolled her eyes impatiently.

"Hardly. I am not going to be sent to Azkaban because of a teenage boy's hormones," Hermione commented walking over to the rows of legal books lining Lucuis' study.

"I thought we were." Draco stated clearly confused.

"I can't stand the sight of you, but that doesn't mean I want you dead." Hermione told him while looking over his father's book collection.

"Ah, so you do care!" Draco expressed dryly.

Hermione gave him the finger over her shoulder.

"Children," Lucius reprimand not sure how he felt about the girl anywhere near his private collection. "So what are you wanting?"

Hermione pulled an oversize tomb from the shelf nearly falling backward in the process. Draco was there in seconds to catch her before helping her carry the text to where Lucius sat behind his desk.

"Thanks," Hermione's voice was shy as she thanked Draco then turning to his father with an answer to his question. "I was thinking something less dramatic. A simple wizards oath." Hermione's suggestion made Lucius nod in appreciation, while Draco just looked lost.

"A wizards oath? What's the difference?" Draco asked not caring who answered.

It was of course Hermione.

"A wizards oath is less formal, but just as binding as an unbreakable vow. The oath allows different out comes, if broken, not having to resort in death. They're used any where from the christening of a baby's god parents to sporting event bets. The one we will be using is called an Impenetrable. There are no consequences for breaking this oath because it is impossible to break. You can not physically, mentally, emotionally, or magically break this contract. The only way for it to be voided is when all the terms of the oath are fully met." Hermione finished. Draco couldn't contain his amazement on how brilliant she continued to be.

"Well, good," Not knowing what else to say, he sat down in one of the black leather chairs facing his father's desk, letting Hermione and Lucius get down to business.

Hermione smiled down at him. It was the same small smile he had seen her give Ronald Weasley countless times. Condescending, but in a good hearted way.

Draco wasn't sure how he felt being compared to a Weasley, but quickly decided if that was the only way through her defenses, then so be it.

It took a good three hours to come up with a final draft of the contract. Lucius adding on and swaying many of Hermione's ideals to better service his son. Hermione resentfully yielded, while Draco was silently thankful it was Lucius that was drawing up the contract. Many of the points his father made had never crossed Draco's mind and he doubted his mother would of taken such things in consideration.

In the end, everyone seemed satisfied with the written form of the oath.

Hermione sat with a copy in hand, once more reviewing the contract before signing.

_Coming in agreement legally in a full consensual nature one Draco Lucius Malfoy and one Hermione Jean Granger hence forth enter an Impenetrable Wizards Oath._

Stipulation and terms as fallowed;

Section 1

1. Mr. D. Malfoy will never forcefully push sexual relations with Miss. H Granger.

Section 2

1. Physical contact between parties is to maintain and abide in a friendly, respectful nature.

2. Should conscious or subconscious view points contradict in relation, it will be at one Miss H. Granger's discretion to right said diversions in view point.

3. No means no in any formidable relation from Miss. H. Granger in regards to Mr. D. Malfoy.

4. If at any time it is Miss. H. Granger who initiated intimate relations with Mr. D. Malfoy section two clause one is then disband until such time section two clause three should be enforced.

Section 3

1. Miss H. Granger is honored bound to live at Malfoy Manor for two consecutive years.

2. During the two year arrangement it will be at Mr. D. Malfoy's digression should Miss. H. Granger wish to leave said property.

Section 4

1. If at anytime during the two year duration should Miss. H. Granger remove the talisman bracelet blocking the veela calling Miss. H. Granger would be honored bound to consensually marry Mr. D. Malfoy voiding this contract of further use.

Below were two lines for each Hermione and Draco to sign their names. Hermione took a quill from a near by ink well elegantly signing her name. She had, after all, made a deal. She had known coming into this arrangement what to expect and it had been her who suggested this whole charade.

What Hermione didn't understand, however, was why, after signing her name, did she feel like she was betraying everything and everyone she cared about.

*** I don't know anything about legal documentation, I worded the contract as professional as I knew how. **


	20. Chapter 20

Ripples progressed out along the surface of the sheen sparkling water of the lake. A single smooth pebble causing such a large and irreversible effect. Hermione had spent her morning sitting on the couched earth of the bank tossing unanimated objects into the water just to watch as the ripples spiraled out growing in size engulfing all that laid with in its unstoppable path.

Draco was no where in sight. He had made good on showing her to the gardens, begged her to say away from the north path and left her to her own thoughts. That was nearly two hours ago. She was thankful for the solitude.

Hermione was at a lost on were to go from here.

The simplicity of it was that she had made an oath, she had no intention of trying to back out of her word. She understood Draco's plight, remembering the desperation in his eyes and his gaunt appearance from the library, it all seemed like a life time ago. Now with out fear and prejudice blinds Hermione was able to some what under stand Draco's perspective.

It could be easy, she could simply take off her mother's gift, let the instinct and primal magic dictate her every thought and emotion. She could let it all go every past connection, let Draco win.

This wasn't a game, Hermione reminded her self. Not to him, not to her.

With out her Draco would die, but with him she would.

She couldn't help it. The selfish thoughts and disgruntled actions. After giving so much of her self for so long; to Harry, to Ron, to Ginny, her parents, The Order, House elves, her studies, and now to Malfoy.

She would of been such an easy target. He had to of witnessed her selfless nature for the last seven years, perhaps he thought she would roll over compliantly accepting once more as some one took from all she is.

The difference was of course, what she had offered her friends, family and teacher was full heartily and never did Hermione expected or asked for anything in return. This was different. Malfoy had tried to steal something from her, take a piece of her with out asking or her offering. That was what made her blood curdle every time Malfoy's skin touched hers.

Still she let him. That had to count for something, to allow Malfoy to hold her hand when all she wanted to do was pull out of his grasp, run in the other room and scrub the skin from bone. Instead she sat at his side obediently adhering to the contract she had signed.

From her end two years was a very long, long time…

Hermione heard foot steps approach, drawing her attention to a nearby trail. It was him.

Draco had come to fetch her for lunch.

Hermione looked up watching as he approached.

Malfoy looked healthier. He seemed to be getting some of his bulk back, his muscles once more cutting a defined outline of a strong youthful man. He seemed taller, his shoulders broader, his pale skin had an ever sight pink undertone, Hermione had never noticed before. She wondered how much of his physical turn around had to do with her presence and how much of it had to do with the end of the war.

Draco extended a hand offering to help her off the ground. Suppressing a shutter, Hermione accepted his services.

"Are you hungry?" Draco asked when she stood beside him. Hermione nodded, not trusting herself with pleasantries.

Draco did not let go of her hand using the advantage to weave her arm under his.

Hermione didn't argue, it had been a long walk here and would be back, she needed the support.

"How did you enjoy the out doors, it is a lovely day." Draco asked apparently up to small talk.

"Very much. You have beautiful gardens." Hermione said kindly but her tone was distant, showing she was not up to the friendly chatter he was trying to induce.

Hermione saw him smirk out of the corner of her eye, she wondered what he was thinking.

Instead of sharing he lead her quietly back to the house.

A small seed of disappointment planted with in her mind, as Hermione wondered why he was being so agreeable.

That then made her realize she wanted to fight with him.

Quickly she squashed that realization with thoughts of food.

It was not acceptable to want to do _anything _with Draco Malfoy.

They came to a small laid out blanket under the tall oak not far from the house. Draco lead Hermione over to the small picnic he had set up, helping her take a set then joining her.

"I thought you might appreciate more time outdoors." Draco explained pulling out his wand and conjuring up the basket he had the elves pack earlier.

As much as she hated acknowledging it, that was very thoughtful of him.

Draco began to pull out their lunch setting out the plates and glasses, and containers of food.

They sat in silence enjoying their meal and the warm weather.

Hermione had yet to convey any gratitude not that Draco accepted such sentiments from her, not yet any ways.

When they were done eating they sat in silence a bit longer.

Draco took the time to admire Hermione, not only for the how lovely she looked in the pale lilac robes his mother had picked out for her but her undeterred stubbornness. He knew she needed a reason to let go of some of her anger.

Today he would give her one.

"I have something for you." Draco stated plainly.

Hermione turned to Draco from a blade of grass that she had found more interesting then him until now.

"Yes?" she was polite though she still had nothing nice to say at the moment.

Draco reached over taking her hand, Hermione let him. "I trust you." He told her.

Hermione did not know what he met as his eyes searched hers.

The intensity of those pale blue eyes made Hermione shiver; She may of even blushed a little.

Draco pulled her hand up brushing his lips across her knuckles before letting it go. Then with out saying another word he pulled a long rectangular box from in side his robes and handed it to her.

Hermione took the gift, knowing now what he had met. He had given her back her wand.

"What do you want in return?" She couldn't help but be suspicious. He hadn't yet given her a reason to think other wise.

"What do I want in return? Nothing, Hermione I want you to know I trust you, fully and completely." Draco told her.

He was sincere.

Hermione bit her bottom lip. "Thank you." she allowed still weary of what his intentions may be.

"Your welcome." Draco smiled watching as Hermione fingered the box longingly.

"Go ahead." He urged.

Hermione sighed opening the box and eyeing her wand. She did not reach in and pull it out, too afraid that once she held the power, revenge would be too tempting.

A million and one thoughts played across her mind in a matter of seconds.

Flipping the lip shut and clenching her fist, there was something that she needed to know, something that had been bugging her for sometime. It was an answer she desperately needed.

"So what happens when these two years are up, Malfoy? What happens when I walk out that front door and your back to square one?" Hermione couldn't keep the distrust out of her voice. She was angry just thinking what stunt he might pull when his time was up.

Hermione watched his face as he contemplated her answer, it was in the quick secession of emotions that Draco couldn't hid fast enough that would tell her more than his words.

"I suppose it is up to me to persuade you to stay." Draco told her.

The question had truly caught him off guard. He didn't like to think about the end and what it would mean if she did leave. In all honestly he didn't like to think about the monster he would be if such a likely hood came to past.

Draco had already swore to him self that he would not hurt her again, no matter what became of these events.

"I will leave." Hermione told him bluntly. "Nothing you say or do between now and then will persuade me other wise."

Draco hated hearing the finality in her tone. He refused to think about it and get angry for no reason. He had time, two years worth.

A small mocking smile spread across Draco's face.

Hermione was a little frightened by such an expression. "Then I guess it's up to me to give you a reason to come back home."

It wasn't the answer she had expected nor one that she completely trusted, but for now she supposed it was enough. They had their contract and for the moment Hermione felt safe.

"Can I write to my friends?" Hermione asked changing the subject.

She wasn't surprised when Draco shook his head.

"I don't think that's a good idea. I gave you your parents. In two years you can have the Weasleys but for now your mine." He had watched the shock on her face at his words but could say nothing to appease her worry. She turned away from him and he let her.

The possessiveness was so hard to hide especially when she was right beside him but still so far away. The hollowness sufficed but not filled.

If he hadn't lived in limbo for so long he didn't think he would be able to maintain such an ungodly amount of self control.

Still Draco would have to work on it he didn't want her any more afraid of him than she already was, that wouldn't help in winning her heart.

And Draco wanted her to love him.

He wanted that more than he had ever wanted anything before.

More than he wanted to one up Potter, more than he had wanted Voldemort destroyed, and now he realized, more than he wanted her simply as a magically compatible mate.

Draco wanted Hermione to respond to him with that dame bracelet on.

He wanted to know with out a shadow of a doubt that Hermione Granger's heart, mind, body and soul was his.

That even with out the imprinting and veela venoms she would still irrefutably forever be his; Just as he had always been hers.

And nothing was going to deny him of that dream. Not even Harry Potter.

*** I think I have spoiled the readers. Sorry for taking so long to update, but the last part of this tale will take longer than the first part. Please Review!**


	21. Chapter 21

"Gr…ann…ger? Granger?" A low feminine voice, followed by a soft caress along the bridge of her nose, woke up Hermione. Through sleepy eyed confusion, she was able to register a set of violet eyes staring straight back into hers. She didn't know anyone with that eye color did she? Hermione closed her eye again, counted to thirty, then opened them to focus . The oval face, pale skin and high cheek bones seemed vaguely familiar.

Did she know this girl?

"Who are you and what are you doing in my room?" Hermione asked the stranger who had woken her.

The girl laughed. It was high, whimsical, and grated on every one of Hermione's nerves. "Come on Granger, up! You and I need to have a little chat while Draco is away." The girl explained, flipping her dark hair over her shoulder and getting up from the bed.

Hermione sat up and watched the girl as she moved away, hips swaying seductively, though there was a distinct bounce in this stranger's step. The dark haired girl opened the wardrobe, her elegant fingers tracing each piece of fabric before she turned once more to look at Hermione.

"Narcissa always did have good taste. No wonder you're so sour;Hermione Granger loathes wizards' robes. She prefers muggle attire. It's a good thing I brought a peace offering." The girl giggled. Hermione clenched her teeth, letting the sound wash over her. Everything the face, the way the girl moved and her laugh pieced themselves together in Hermione's mind, conjuring up horrid memories of this very person from Hogwarts.

"Parkinson, get out!" Hermione ordered.

Pansy couldn't help but laugh again. "Don't think I will, Granger. You and I need to have a heart to heart." she explained, the teasing undertone not lost on Hermione.

"Who, even let you in? I know Draco wouldn't want you here." Hermione asked, truly pissed off.

Pansy shrugged daintily, picking a shopping bag up off the floor and tossing it onto the bed. "Narcissa. Oh how I love that woman. No, Drakie doesn't know I'm here, but he did write to me and tell me you were here." Pansy told Hermione, climbing back on to the bed and pulling the shopping bag to her.

"That doesn't explain what you're doing in my room, on my bed." Hermione replied clearly annoyed.

Pansy sighed heavily, " He didn't tell me I couldn't come. Besides, Narcissa Malfoy is a regular correspondent of mine, and according to her, you two 'love birds' need my help."

"Oh, by 'love birds', you mean one of us is being kept in a cage, unable to correspond with her friends, while the other is allow to do whatever the hell he pleases?" Hermione asked bitterly.

Pansy's eyes darkened, the smile on her face replaced with a cold sneer. "Let me make one thing clear to you, Hermione, you don't know what the hell you're talking about. I understand you hate me, I understand you hate him. But you need to know all the facts before you decide to get all pissy with me. I'm here to help you get past some of this pent up anger. Just remember, nothing is as it seems. He loves you. That is the true bitter taste in this whole situation."

"So you're jealous." Hermione stated.

"I was jealous. I got past it, but that doesn't mean I'm going to let you ruin him. Draco is my best friend, and I won't let you kill him. Now, I came here with good intentions. I even brought you a little present." Pansy pulled out a pair of dark washed denim jeans. Hermione's jaw dropped.

"Where did you get those?" They were just like the pair Narcissa had throw out.

"From Bergdorf, but if you want to continue being snotty with me, when all I want is to talk, then…" Pansy folded the muggle garment, placing it back in the bag.

Hermione knew for sure she had lost her mind when, for a fleeting moment, she almost decided to let Pansy have her say just for a pair of jeans.

Pansy was watching Hermione's face; she saw the emotions play out, knowing that ultimately, the girl's Gryffindor integrity would not allow her to fall for the bribe. Still Pansy was undeterred, she would simply have to play from a different angle.

"No, that wouldn't do now, would it? These, after all, are far too small for me, and I loath muggle clothes just as much as you despise wizards'. I really don't intend backing down. You need to know a few facts about the man you're trying to murder, so I say we make a compromise. You take these vulgar pants off my hands, let me have my chat, and I will get you visitation with your little Weasley girlfriend." The deal was far too good to pass up. Pansy watched as Hermione thought out the bargain. Really, the curly haired brunette was getting the better end of the deal, at least from Hermione's own view point.

"How can you promise something like that, Draco said…" Pansy couldn't help but interrupt, knowing the deal was almost sealed. "Don't you worry about him. I will handle the particulars, but I don't make promises that I can't keep. I realize I'm a Slytherin and have been awful to you, but I will make it possible for you to see and talk to Ginny Weasley within the next, lets say, two months. Provided you take these horrid garments off my hands and listen to all I have to say."

Hermione knew she was being played and manipulated, but to have Ginny, even for a few minutes…. It was more than enough. Not that Hermione trusted Pansy, but she had no reason not to at least listen to the Slytherin girl. Besides, what if Pansy could persuade Draco let her see Ginny, that was enough glimmer of hope for Hermione to take the bait.

"Fine." Hermione bit out.

Pansy's bright smile returned to her lips,. "Good, now get dressed, we have a lot to discuss before Draco gets back, and we really do need to be on our way. I don't know when to expect him." Pansy jumped off the bed and went to stand by the door.

"Couldn't you just tell me here?" Hermione asked.

Pansy shook her head., "No silly, we have to do some breaking and entering before we can have our little chat. Don't worry, with your and your boys' adventures, a little breaking and entering should be right up your ally." Pansy replied brightly.

Hermione looked horrified. "But I…"

"Ginny Weasley!" Pansy interrupted, causing Hermione to kick it in to full gear. Getting up and getting dressed, to find out exactly what could be so important that Pansy Parkinson was making one sided deals with Hermione Granger.

----------------------------

Harry could smell bacon. He couldn't remember the last time anyone had actually used his kitchen to cook, and was immediately suspicious.

Wrapping a fresh towel, that certainly wasn't there when he entered the shower, around his waist Harry walked out of the was when two immediate thoughts came to him. One, someone had cleaned his house, and two, whoever it was would die a painful and drawn out death.

How many times did he have to tell Kreacher and Ron to leave things alone. He didn't want anyone messing with things. He had a system and after the Ginny fiasco, spilling coffee on important transcripts, and papers ending up in the wash, Harry was not willing to take any more chances. He had ordered all the house work to be done at his discretion, just for safe measure.

Clenching his fists in anger, Harry walked down the hall and into the master bedroom that he currently resided in. A quick survey of a made bed and empty hamper was followed by a stream of profanity, Harry pulled on a fresh pair of cotton pants and a cleanly pressed tee quickly, getting dressed before he stalked out of the room to find the culprit behind these unwelcome changes.

The slapping of bare feet on wooden floors from an angry man echoed through the house as Harry burst into his kitchen, "Who the hell cleaned?" Harry bellowed, looking around the room.

Ron and Neville sat at the table, eating, while Luna stood at the stove frying a fresh batch of bacon.

"That would be me, Harry." Luna answered in her dreamy voice. Harry looked like he was about to blow. Neville stood up, pulling his napkin from the collar of his shirt, "Harry, she didn't mean any harm, really…" but he was cut off with one look of pure fury from Harry.

"This is my house, you will not touch my things. Where are the folders I had set out on this table? They had important papers regarding Hermione. Where are they?!" Harry was now in a full fit, causing Ron's eyes to widen and his jaw to slack in amazement over the outburst. Neville paled two shades and let out an abrupt and nonsensical stream of muttering.

Luna, however, seemed unfazed and unimpressed by Harry's tantrum. "I put them away. You need to eat. And stop scaring your friends, Harry." The calming tone and no-nonsense attitude of the small blonde made Harry stutter in surprise; who the hell did she think she was to order him around in his home?

Luna sat a plate on the table, motioning for Harry to take a seat. He refused continuing to stand defiantly at the door, arms crossed in front of his body, as his eyes locked with those of the blonde Ravenclaw. After a few minutes of an intense stare down, Harry walked over to Luna, towering over the petite girl in an attempt to intimidate her.

Luna simply looked at him with serene patience, like he were the crazy one.

"Listen Lovegood. I have a system. I've already kicked out one snotty little bitch for messing with my stuff, don't think for a minute I won't do the same to you." Harry threatened.

Luna smiled. "I have something I wanted to show you." She told him, calmly taking his hand and leading him out toward the dinning room.

Harry thought for sure the girl had finally lost it.

That was until she opened the sliding wooden doors, revealing a well organized and extremely detailed wall, posted and dedicated to their task of finding his best friend. The wall, however, was only the cherry on top. Several filling cabinets and desks lined the walls. Everything had been conformed to house the perfect facility for their search for Hermione.

Harry was speechless, now feeling very foolish.

"See. You really did needed some help. I wish you would have let me in sooner. I found two leads and a possible warrant for another search of Malfoy Manor. You really went about all this quite well, but your organization and cross references where left wanting. So I fixed it. If you want, I can put it all back the way you had it, but efficiency seems so much more important right now then your pride. I cleaned the house to make it more inhabitable for the rest of us since we'll be spending most our time here doing research. I had thought that perhaps a nice breakfast would be a good start to the day, but if you prefer to start now, that's fine." Luna looked expectantly at Harry for a moment before turning to leave him to his thoughts.

Harry spent the rest of the morning going through the leads Luna had found. He was impressed with her detailed analysis and aptitude for difficult problem-solving. There were, like Luna had pointed out, several possibilities to finding the evidence they needed to find Hermione.

Draco and his father had returned to work, finally, after three months. Both having claimed they thought it best if they kept a low profile after such nasty dealings. Harry and Ron however, had the intent of visiting Draco at work, just as soon as the possibility presented itself.

It took a good full week for Harry to apologized not only to Luna, but to Ron and Neville as well. They all forgave him quickly enough. But while Ron and Neville continued to watch what they said and did around him, Harry observed that Luna had never tried to handle him with kid gloves. She walked around, treating his house the way she would her own.

Kreatcher never intentionally ignored or went against Harry's wishes, but Luna now had the house elf's unwavering loyalty.

What bothered Harry the most was that he, himself really didn't seem to mind.

Luna never got mad, she never took things to heart, dismissing Harry and his fits just as easily as she was able to calm him down when he did snap. Her cool and aloof attitude only evaporated when she threw herself into the task of research for ways to find Hermione. Harry found no matter what the odd woman did to his house, he would never be able to hold it against her, not when it was so apparent that she loved Hermione just as fiercely as he did, and that like himself and Ron, she believed with every fiber of her being that Draco Malfoy had her.

"It's been a long time coming you know." Luna had spoke out of nowhere, during of one of the team's late night sessions.

"What are you talking about, Luna?" Ron asked, rubbing his eyes, clearly tired and ready to go home.

"Malfoy and Hermione. Looking back, it seems almost fated." She pointed out, looking to Harry.

Harry's eyes darkened at the innocent blonde. "Hermione is not fated by that ferret."

Luna just smiled dreamily. "No, not like that. It's the way he has always looked at her. You know, like when they would fight in the hall. When she would take either of you in her arms, or kiss your cheeks. It was the only time he would slip."

"Slip? You can't be serious." Ron demanded.

Luna simply shrugged. "You've never noticed it. The way he watched her. The way he would go out of his way just to hit her with his bag, or argue with her in the halls. It all seemed rather odd at the time. But now it makes sense. I only wish I could have understood sooner." Luna stated, her big blue eyes yet to break contact with emerald green.

Harry took a deep breath, swallowing the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat.

"I noticed. I knew. I've known since fourth year. He threw a hex at me and it hit Hermione instead. The look of pure horror on his face was enough for me to know. I, however, refused to believe it. To acknowledge such a thing to be possible. Who in their right mind would believe a Malfoy's infatuation with a muggle- born? I had deluded myself into thinking he was only messing with my head. That it would all go away after the war. If I had warned her, none of this would have happened. He would be dead, just like he deserves." Harry told them, shocking Ron and Neville. Luna simply smiled sweetly.

"No, he would have found a way. Malfoys are known for their insidious way of getting what they want. What I'm concerned about, however, is what happens when we do find her only to discover she doesn't want to be saved?" Luna asked seeming only mildly distracted over the possibility. "Well it is late. I'm off." Luna announced, standing and walking out into the hall, leaving the three Gryffindor men cringing in fear of such a preposterous possibility.

***Thanks Platey for the help...I think, my dear this will be the start of a beautiful friendship...**


	22. Chapter 22

Draco sat behind his desk in his study. His eyes were glued to the open door and beyond as he watched Hermione pace outside in the hall. She had been there for the past fifteen minutes muttering to herself. Draco supposed she was attempting to work up the courage to confront him over something, though he could hardly imagine what. Finally, Draco gave up.

"Hermione, luv, did you need something?" Draco asked in his usual drawl, taking pity on the poor girl.

Draco's voice floated out into the hall, reaching Hermione causing her to stop. She walked into the room, pausing just inside the threshold. She wore an slightly abashed grimace, telling him she was a bit embarrassed as well as nervous.

Draco stood out of courtesy when she entered; his interest definitely piqued.

"Um…" Hermione hesitated, unsure exactly how to approach the situation. She really wasn't up for another row with him, but she could hardly keep what Pansy had 'borrowed' earlier that day.

"Please sit." Draco directed with a nod, hoping to ease her worry. He was positively ecstatic that she was here, and that she had sought out his company of her own accord, that he doubted, whatever the reason was it would upset him.

Hermione quickly decided that an upfront approach would probably be best. His polite welcome more than offset his usual blatant disregard for her personal space.

Draco watched as she approached his desk. Her hair in wild disarray, her hands clenched something to her chest. That was when he noticed what she was holding: a small, forest green, leather bound book. Draco's cheek twitched in irritated amusement while trying to maintain his equilibrium. Forcing him self to remain in prince charming mode, silently reminding himself that she had sought him out, and if he wanted to stay in her good graces, losing his temper at this point would not bode well for either of them.

Hermione placed the book on his desk, pushing it forward until it sat directly in front of him, then took a seat in one of the large arm chairs facing his desk.

Draco sat down, leaned back in his chair, and looked at her with curiosity and something Hermione thought akin to admiration. The flicker of irritation he had felt melting away with the realization that Hermione in possession of his most private thoughts might be a good thing.

"Did you read it?"

Hermione shook her head, "No…but I wanted to." She told him honestly.

Draco was trying not to grin like a fool. "Did you try to read it, but couldn't get past the protective charms?"

Hermione looked truly offended by the suggestion. "No, I didn't even try and I highly doubt that your pathetic disillusion charm could keep me out if I did." Hermione told him, grinding her teeth in irritation.

"How did you know I used a disillusion charm if you didn't try to open it, Hermione?" Draco asked smugly.

"I can feel the magic component surrounding the leather, Draco. You were always lousy at charms." Hermione insulted.

Draco let the jib go, refusing to be roped into a fight.

"Why'd you nick it, if you weren't going to read it?" He asked already knowing the answer; that she had not been the one to steal the journal and she would have been against the act from the start. There was only one person in this world who knew his journal's hiding spot.

"That's not important. As you can see it has been returned, so the 'how' or 'why' doesn't matter. All your perverse and evil secrets remain safe." Hermione told him stiffly.

"Pansy paid you a visit today, huh? What surprises me is your defense of her. I'm sorry you are so starved for female companionship that you have to resort to Parkinson."

Hermione glared darkly at him. "I like her. She's a lot smarter than she lets on, and it's apparent she cares deeply for you, only Merlin knows why."

Draco couldn't help but smirk at this. "I'm a nice guy, when…"

"It suits you." Hermione finished for him. He simply shook his head., "I was going to say, when people are truthful, but I suppose your assessment might be more accurate. Pansy and I have history, and while she would do almost anything to protect me, she has her own interests in all that she does." It almost sounded like he was bragging on Pansy's behalf.

"So she is your friend and defender so long as it doesn't take precedence over her own well being and plans." Hermione simplified.

"I knew you were a clever girl." The complement sounded like an insult. "Here, read it. I give you my blessing." Draco picked up the journal and handed it back to her. "It's my Hogwarts journal. Everything from first to seventh year is in there. You might find it quite interesting and possibly even enlightening."

"Now I'm not so sure I want to read it." Hermione replied.

Draco, however, noticed with some satisfaction that she placed the book securely in her lap.

"Of course you do. You're a bleeding know-it-all and I confuse you." Draco pointed out, looking quite pleased with himself.

Hermione simply matched his smirk. She was starting to feel weary from all that had taken place today. After dealing with Pansy and now him, she found her brain was hurting far more than any stimulating academic lesson. He was right, she desperately wanted to read his journal, in the hope to better understand the life she had now been dragged into kicking and screaming.

"Alright, I'm going to bed." She informed him, standing to leave, journal in hand.

"If you wait a moment, I'll come with you." His statement sent a chill of dread down her spine.

"You, what?" She asked, shaking her head in confusion.

"Sorry? Was that a question?" He asked as he stood up.

Hermione took a step away from the desk with a look of pure horror on her face. "You are not sleeping with me!" She gasped.

Draco wanted to laugh. "Hermione dear, I have slept bedside you every night since you came to the Manor." He broke the news as gently as he could given the circumstances .

"No, No, No, No! Why are you lying?" She looked to the door then back to him, Draco knew she was contemplating on running.

"Don't tell me you haven't realized until now." He sounding exasperated, not understanding why she was making a big deal over something so tedious. Hell, some nights she even wiggled closer to him, snuggling up against his body to keep herself warm.

Hermione again shook her head. "No, your mother has had me on a sleeping draught. Apparently I was having nightmares and she thought it best I continue to be sedated until I was completely recovered. Don't tell me you didn't know." Hermione mimicked the last part in his deep voice, lashing out in anger.

Draco thought that maybe his mother had mentioned something along those lines, but had thought surely by now Hermione had been taken off the sleeping draught. He reflected back to that first night in the Gryffindor tower, and how at the time she had been such a deep sleeper he had honestly not thought anything odd about her current heavy sleeping habits.

Holding up his hands in surrender, Draco walked around his desk slowly, his voice low and steady. "Hermione. I have slept at your side every night for the past three months and have not tried anything. I need you to calm down, so we can discuss this rationally."

"Rationally! He wants to talk rationally! I won't have you anywhere near me when I'm unconscious." Hermione expressed, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms in front of her chest defensively.

"Hermione, the contract ensures that I cannot hurt you. I have to start working, which means I will have less time with you during the day. You can either let me sleep by your side, or I will have to take a sabbatical from work and pester you continuously throughout the day. You will have no time to yourself, I will always be there. At least while you're asleep you don't have to consciously put up with me." Draco reasoned.

Hermione knew he was right, but the thought of him and her sleeping together, even just sleeping, was not something she could contemplate right now.

Draco watched her face and knew that tonight he would not be able to change her mind.

"Alright, calm down. I won't tonight. I don't want to frighten you. Tonight I'll sleep in my own bed, and take tomorrow off work. We can discuss this in the morning after you have had time to think about what I've said. Can you at least agree to that?" Draco asked, mentally rolling his eyes, though he was aware of the tears that had begun to slip down Hermione's cheeks.

The facts where simple, Hermione was mentally and physically exhausted. She hated breaking down as she did, having already swore that he would not see her tears again. Still, she had yet to fully recover, still feeling tired after an easy day of walking and reading. Today, however, had been far more demanding, first with Pansy and then with him. It was apparent to Hermione that she was not cut out to deal with sneaky Slytherins on a regular bases. It was pathetic having cried like a baby because Malfoy had decided to enlighten her to a situation that she had no idea of. It didn't matter if he were right or wrong, because for now she didn't want to think about any of it.

.

Weakly Hermione nodded without making eye contact before turning and walking out of his study.

Draco watched her leave, careful not to say another word or make any sudden movements. Tonight he would honor his word and not go to her, but he knew without a doubt tonight he, at least, would not be sleeping.

Down the hall and in her room, after pulling her emotions into check, Hermione settled herself on her bed and took out Draco's journal. She needed a distraction from her own worries and decided that tonight she would lose herself in a few of Draco's. After casting a few spells, disarming the disillusion and warring charms, she stripped the firing hex off. Coming to the last obstacle, a password was required. A simple six figured numerical code was needed to unlock the book. After trying his birthday, his address, and half a dozen other number combinations all of which rooted back to Draco, finally, in a desperate act of insanity, Hermione entered the numbers 091979, and to her total disbelief, the journal flipped open to the first entry. To say she was shocked would be the understatement of the year, but for tonight she would ignore the significance of Draco's choice for his password. Hermione then took a deep breath and began to read.

September 1, 1991

Finally! Hogwarts. It has been a dream for so long I can hardly contain the excitement of actually being here. I tried to envision what the school would be like when my father was explaining it, but everything is so much larger and grander than anything I imagined. The fact that I'm in Slytherin came as no surprise, as generations of my family have taken their place in this most prestigious house. While all the excitement of settling into Hogwarts came far easier than expected, I can't help but feel bitter over the journey to my new school.

It had started off well enough. My father's instruction to befriend the Potter boy, my mother's encouraging words for high marks. I was untouchable and determined to make them both proud as I boarded the train.

I found a compartment with Crabb, Goyal, Pansy, and Blaise, all already destined to be Slytherins. After a bit horsing around and excited talk, the door to our compartment slid open, standing in the doorway was a small, bushy- haired, buck tooth girl with a haughty look of importance on her face. She asked if any of us had seen a toad, as she was helping a boy looking for one. We all shook our heads. I watched her face carefully as she huffed off, clearly disappointed over the news. Immediately Pansy started making fun of the girl; we all had a good laugh. Though Pansy's words meant nothing as my curiosity was already piqued. No one had ever stood so haughtily before me, and I wanted to know what right she thought she had for such confidence.

Quickly I excused myself, making my way to the loo, uniform in hand to change. After putting on my uniform I turned to admire myself in the floor length mirror. I looked good. I took my wand out and performed a simple spell to knot the tie that laid loosely around my neck. I was disappointed to find nothing happened. I tried again to no avail. The tie laid limp around my neck, stubbornly refusing to follow the command of the spell. That was when the door opened and a brown bushy head poked in.

"Oh! Sorry! Didn't know you were in here - the sign said vacant. You should really lock the door when you're in the loo, that could have been embarrassing." The girl from earlier lectured.

"I was only trying to tie this blasted thing. The spell my father taught me is not working." I told her, not sure why I was explaining myself to the fur ball.

"Oh, well maybe I can help." The girl answered, stepping in and closing the door behind her. I nodded, rolling my eyes, hoping that whatever spell this girl used came up just as poorly as my own.

She smiled brightly, stepping behind me. I could feel the warmth of her body next to mine and found that her close proximity made me all the more curious over the girl's direct approach.

"My father taught me how to tie a tie before I left. I'm sure I can teach you." her voice was low in my right ear. I could feel her hair against my cheek, it smelled of apples. I nodded, not trusting my voice at this point. Again she smiled at me, causing the overbite of her two front teeth to be all the more pronounced. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest as I silently prayed she couldn't hear it.

"It is very simple, I'll show you. See you take both ends, one in each hand. Then you take the wider end, you want it to be a bit longer than the thinner end. You see?" She asked me while demonstrating her point. I watched in the mirror, trying to pay attention as she gave her instruction.

"Now the wide end is wrapped around the thin one all the way around, then the wide end is brought up and tucked into the opening here on top, and then pulled through, yes?" Her brown eyes looked up meeting mine in the mirror, and I nodded in understanding. She then pulled the knot she made up into place, her fingers straightening the tie into perfection. "Very dashing." She told, me, stepping away to stand in front of me.

"Do you want to try?" She asked motioning to the tie. I shook my head. "No I think I got it." She shrugged daintily leaving it alone. "Alright, I need to get back, I promised to help a boy named Neville find his toad, and I heard Harry Potter was on the train. I was hoping to meet him before we arrive. You sure you're okay?" She asked, sounding so concern over my reaction to the Potter boy's name.

"I'm fine. Thanks for the help." I offered, not ever having thanked anyone for anything before and not sure why I just did.

I noticed a small blush on her cheeks and couldn't help but smirk in reply. "I'm Draco Malfoy." I introduced myself. She nodded, "Hermione Granger." She offered her hand which I took. "It was nice meeting you." she told me as she unlocked the door and walked out into the hall. "You too." I called after her, truly meaning every word.

My introduction to Potter, however, did not go nearly as well and ended even worse. When I walked out after the meeting, I found Hermione walking towards the compartment I had just left. Not wanting to be seen, I ducked back into the shadow of one of the pronounced door frames and watched as she walked in to talk to the two nitwits inside.

I heard what Weasley told her about my family, turning the only friend I had yet made at Hogwarts against me with that dissipated big mouth of his. Not wanting to hear any more, I wondered back to my compartment, trying to put the whole incident out of my mind. Besides, the sorting had yet to take place and I was convinced that Hermione Granger's intellect would place her in Ravenclaw, that being the only other house whose members with whom a Slytherin was allowed to have relations.

But how wrong I was. She was sorted into Gryffindor, along side Potter and Weasley. My heart just about gave out as I watched her take a seat as far away from me as anyone in the school could be. In that moment nothing else mattered. I felt as though I had just lost my best friend, but feeling foolish for I didn't even know this Hermione Granger - for all I know she could be a Mud blood.

Until tomorrow.


	23. Chapter 23

"I have nothing to say on this subject. But if I did, I would tell you that Dumbledore, may he rest in peace, did not know what he was talking about when it came to veelas. Almost everything he told you lot was utter, pardon my French, de la merde. 'Female veela are flighty and do not care about their families. They can't love as deeply as a male.' Ha! Ce me fais chier." Fleur Weasley stood hands on her hips while towering over the four wide-eyed teens who currently sat swashed together on her sofa.

Luna had thought it a good idea to visit Fleur to get a bit more of a first-hand account regarding what was going on between Malfoy and Hermione. There weren't many books on the veela subject, and most of the ones that were published were, as Fleur had so eloquently phrased, full of utter shit.

"I will have you know that I love Bill and Victoire. I would never leave them. If something happened to them I would die of a broken heart. It happened to my grandmother, she fell in love, got married, and raised a family for 68 years. She was never unfaithful. Her husband died two years ago, and you know what?" At this Harry, Ron, and Neville shook their heads, slightly terrified of the woman standing over them. Luna, however, looked perfectly at ease while she watched Fleur with great interest.

"She passed away a fortnight later. She couldn't live without her husband. It is the same with us all, female or male. Once we give away our heart it is no longer ours. This was proven when Bill was attacked. I love my husband more for his bravery, and am not some vain airhead as Dumbledore, may he rest in peace, tried to paint me - and my ancestors - to be." Fleur expressed emotionally.

"I did not approach Hermione while at headquarters, because everyone was more worried about the dangers of Voldemort. (Neville and Ron cringed at the name). So I left well enough alone, with the intention of visiting Hermione once Voldemort (they cringed again) was dead, but now she vanishes and if she is with that boy, the blond one?" She asked, looking to Harry for confirmation. He nodded and she continued,. "I did not like him. He was always sulking around the library and caused more than enough trouble for Viktor during the Triwizards. No, If she is with this boy, then it is him you need to go and talk some sense into."

Ron and Harry scoffed at this advice. "The ferret and us are not what you would call 'bosom buddies'. We have tried to go talk to him at work but it seems the ferret has some high- to- do security to prevent unwanted guests. And his house is a fortress, no one allowed in with out verbal consent." Ron explained, folding his arms over his chest defensively.

"Well then you should try harder. He won't let her go. That boy was raised to believe the world revolved around him. Given his personality, from what Viktor has told me, on top of him being a veela, you have a very dangerous enemy. He will protect her against anyone who might be a threat, that being you four." Taking a calming breath, Fleur finally took a seat across from them, crossing her ankles and smoothing out her skirt.

"We don't want to harm Hermione, we love her." Neville corrected.

Fleur made an elegant airy gesture with her hand, It is the same to him. No doubt, fierce and angry little Hermione has been giving this boy a very hard time." Fleur smiled affectionately at the thought before continuing. "He will not appreciate the four of you showing up and taking away any affection she may have in regards to him. Not until he knows she has acknowledged that she belongs with him, at any rate."

"Are all veela that crazy?" Ron asked, rather rudely, to which Fleur sent him a cold look, showing clearly that she was not amused.

"We are not crazy, Ronald. We are a very unique species, we love with our whole heart. It is that simple." Fleur leaned forward and began pouring tea for her quests. Hands steady despite her anger.

"Okay, so the imprinting…" Harry tried to ask, but was immediately cut off.

"Let me explain something and get this settled once and for all. There is no 'imprinting'. It is simply another misunderstanding among wizards. Veela fall in love just like everyone else. The danger, however, is that once they fall in love they do not fall back out. The 'imprinting' is as much a choice as falling in love is. Sometimes it just can't be helped." Fleur informed them.

"So where does that leave us?" Neville asked, not seeing this information as a good thing.

"No where new." Ron pouted.

"Well, you know the mating took place. I can also deduct that from the library incident she responded to him in kind, which rather shed a bit more light on this situation." Fleur reasoned cryptically, settling back in her chair with her pale yellow mug in hand.

"Oh and what is that?" Ron asked.

"Why not ask me the most important question. Why do males have venom, and what does the venom do?" Fleur directed pointedly at one whom she always considered the least astute and sensitive of her brother-in-laws. Harry could tell she was still a bit miffed over the false accusations, there therefore she was toying with them for her own amusement.

"Oh!" Luna exclaimed. "I get it."

"Get what?" Harry queried, not at all following Luna's train of thought - not that many could.

"Well the venom not only makes it possible for a witch to carry the offspring of a veela, but it also induces a sort of euphoric mental state to ensure continued lineage." Luna explained, looking to Fleur for conformation.

"Yes, but even more importantly, and specifically pertinent to our discussion, the venom does not create feelings that do not exist. It only magnifies the pre-existing affection of the veela's potential mate. I would say that if Hermione did act so wantonly towards a certain blond boy, then she has, or at least had, some kind of attachment to him, in order for the ritual to have been…mmm… shall we say, sanctioned."

Harry wanted to smack that smug look off Fleur's face as she sat back admiring her nails. "You are wrong. Hermione hates Malfoy." Harry stated with a scowl.

"Hate, love, these are but black and white. It is the grey that human nature thrives on. We all know Hermione, she does not hate anyone, it not part of her nature."

Harry was ready to leave. "I think I know Hermione better than anyone here. She hates Malfoy. He has been nothing but a foul git to her, to us, since day one. She does not have any underlying feelings for that arrogant bastard."

"I am truly sorry if I have upset you Harry." Fleur tried to reassure him. She did have a soft spot for Harry, ever since he saved her sister, and hated upsetting him, but she respected him enough to arm him with the facts. "But the truth is that Hermione does on some level care for this boy. According to what my grandmother has told me, the mating would not even have been possible if this were not true. I doubt, however, that Hermione even knows she is harboring feelings for him. But if she is with boy, and has been for the past three months, you can be certain that he will do everything with in his power to enlighten her. All I am saying is, prepare to find a different Hermione than the one you lost. Prepare to find a woman in love."

**· Ce me fais chier - that pisses me off**


	24. Chapter 24

_A/N* Gravity01- and to all the fans of this story. I apologize for the journal, the intention had always been a pensive, but at the last minute I changed my mind, bc a pensive does not tell inner thought. So the journal took it's place. It is genuine! One of my concerns had been the adult thought and wording of the entries, however first person is what I am capable of so that is what we are all stuck with. Besides it would get really boring and tedious to read an eleven year old's inner thoughts. Or at least it would have been in regards to me._

…_Enjoy!_

---

She had left Malfoy's journal on his desk, taking refuge outside with a glass of lemonade.

The sun was bright and welcoming. Hermione loved the outdoors and found the faint scent of honeysuckle that filled the air calming. It was a fragrance that was associated with her parents and muggle home. The plant grew in abundance up the side of their house, every summer filling her own room with its familiar sent.

Hermione needed that right now; calm and familiar.

She had stayed up most the night reading Malfoy's thoughts. She had cried again, only this time it all hurt so much more.

Harry…Being reminded of him and his absence from the world over and over again finally proved too difficult. She missed him so much more than anyone else. Harry had been her best friend and in a different life, the one she had been reminded of in that journal, he had been her heart. Now Harry was gone and Hermione was stuck with a man who confused and scared her.

It had not been a good idea to read Malfoy's journal. Not just because of Harry but also, because it only made Hermione realize how crazy Malfoy really was. She had read through first year and part of second year when she gave up, the hate and anger too much for her to endure, especially when it was all directed at herself.

A shadow fell over Hermione, the dark outline of a tall man.

She knew at once who it was. Having felt his presence long before the shade from his body.

Draco took a seat on the stone bench next to Hermione, a calculating expression on his face which immediately put her on guard.

As Draco reached out to take her hand in his, as Hermione flinched away. The sinister thoughts of a twelve year old boy rattling around in her mind.

Draco was confused and a little hurt though his expression would never reflect such weak emotions. "Did you read it? All of it?" He asked, leaning in once more to take her hand.

Hermione shrugged, scooting away, successfully blocking his attentions once again. "I read some of it." She told him, clearly hurt by whatever she had come across.

That was when Draco understood exactly why she was being so difficult. He was starting to lose his patience with her stubborn will to hang on to things that were no longer relevant in their current relationship.

"I don't even need to ask how far you got before putting the final nail in the coffin. It was easier that way, wasn't it. To stop in the middle of my most 'enlightening year'. I am surprised that Hermione Granger would lose her nerves because of a few insults I happened to write in my personal journal." Draco expressed making the censure of the words sparkled through his dark tone.

Hermione refused to be bullied, he was the one in the wrong not her. "You hated me enough to wish me dead and rejoice when you thought I had been attacked. Don't sit there and try to manipulate your way out of it. I read all the evil little daydream you had of slitting my throat and blaming it on the creature. You are a revolting man, just as you where a sick and twisted child." She returned with just as much heat and blame.

"I suppose you conveniently forgot how much I wished the exact opposite the year before. How I did everything I could to work up the courage to even talk to you. Wanting desperately to be your friend and keep you safe from whatever idiotic escapades Potter and Weasley dragged you into. The dragon - do you even realize how dangerous a baby dragon is inside a wooden hut? You could have been roasted alive. And talking about revolting, the way you trailed after Potter to help him dispose of the beast at night. There is a reason students, let alone a first year, aren't allowed to wander Hogwarts in the dark."

"Oh yes, you were so heroic trying to get us expelled." Hermione replied snidely.

"Him expelled. I had a cover story all worked out for you, but yes, I wanted Potter gone. If he were gone maybe you would look at me again." Draco explained.

"Why would I ever want to look at a sniveling coward?" She retorted, properly sticking her nose in the air like an ill tempered child.

"You are impossible! I am a lot of things; and at eleven and twelve, hell even at thirteen, I was a coward, but now, Hermione, I am anything but. Open those bright eyes and try to take a honest look at the man before you. Just for once look at me and see what I am now, not what I was. Here…" He reached into his robes pulling out the green leather book before handing his journal back to her, " Finish what you started. At least up to the night of the world cup, after that night everything else is irrelevant, well mostly irrelevant." Draco demanded, getting up and walking away.

Hermione fingered the book lightly thinking about what he had just said. She supposed he was right. She had chickened out. What he said about it being easier to dismiss him over the things he had wrote second year were true. She supposed he deserved some kind of apology. Draco was not a coward, not any more. He had stood bravely against Voldemort in the end, determined to protect her. She could at least give him that.

Hermione too stood with the intention of chasing after him. Only to find Draco standing just a few feet away, hesitating as if trying to make an important decision. Then he turned back to face her, his tall frame bent over hers, shielding the sun from her face.

"Are you going to let me come back to our room, or am I going to have to take off work again tomorrow?" He asked, clearly still angry with her.

"I haven't decided." She told him truthfully, the apology on the tip of her tongue.

Draco shook his head "What is there to decide, Hermione? Will I be sleeping tonight or not?" His tone was one Hermione was well acquainted with from their Hogwarts days. Making her guilty conscience recede, she was now far angrier than before.

"Not." She stated spitefully.

He smirked, "Then I have something to show you tomorrow morning, be up and ready at five. This evening you will join me in my study." He instructed, walking away before she could protest to either.

---

May 28, 1992

I went to the hospital wing after Crabb slammed my finger in a door. The nail hanging on by fragments of torn skin, my hand covered in blood. Pomfrey didn't need to know it had been intentional. I needed an excuse to see the mudblood.

Hadn't this been what I wanted, that bitch out of my life? Her incapacitated with the finality of death hanging over her head? This was what I fantasized about since father told me about the Chamber of Secrets last summer. Hermione Granger, mudblood know-it-all, dead.

Only she wasn't dead and I was relieved. So fucking happy that she was alive and safe. Securely petrified until the creature was dealt with, the fear of her being the one to die no longer overwhelming.

I was truly disgusted with myself. Having to resort to personal injury, to drawing pureblood just to appease my own morbid curiosity over the mudblood.

I still hated her, that at least hadn't changed. Now I was simply resolved to wanting her to live so she could be there when Potter fell. When I killed him. She owed me that much.

The hospital wing had been eerie. Statued life laying motionless in bed; all the victims looking painfully uncomfortable. She had been at the far end, a white divider shielding her bed. It was ironic that she was the only one hidden from view while the others laid open for display. It was like she was the secret, the one that The Headmaster and Professors all were ashamed had been subjected to the vileness of this school. Their golden girl had fallen, and they were all running scared because of it.

For as long as I live I will never forget the blank emptiness of her eyes or the cold pallor of her skin. The unfamiliar pull of the pain peeking behind my eyes as I willed my emotions into check. Malfoys did not cry and certainly not over motionless mudblood bodies. It was enough to see her like that to know what I was up against. This girl was my own personal downfall. She would ruin me if I let her.

For the first time I touched her.

My fingers brushed against her stone cheek, willing her to wake up, her dark eyes to blink, the cold emptiness to be replaced with the warmth I saw when she smiled at Potty or the Weasel. In that moment, without precedence or mental thought, I wanted that smile to be mine.

I snatched my hand away as if burnt, vowing never again to touch her. It wasn't right for me to want to touch her, especially at the degree of that want I had. Carefully I wiped my hand on my trousers, cleaning the filth from my skin and mind. Then without looking back I ran from the infirmary, my broken finger forgotten.

Until tomorrow.

---

A dull, persistent thump, thump echoed down the south hallway. The noise was loud and consistent it enough for Lucius to find it impossible to concentrate on his work. It was on that note that he decided to investigate.

Moments later he found the source of the annoying sound; one of his house elves was kneeling in the kitchen hallway smacking her head against the wood paneled wall, muttering softly. "Bad, Faye, Bad. You muz be a better elf, pleasing to your masters and mistresses. You is a very bad elf."

Lucius was shocked and some what appalled. The Malfoy elves rarely disobeyed, in truth they never disobeyed, not since Dobby left.

"Stop that at once!" He commanded, halting the elf's motions just as her head was about to collide with the wall again. "What is the meaning of this? I am trying to work. Why are you punishing yourself. What have you done?" He asked, without actually caring, he just wanted the pounding to desist.

The elf now broke down in hysteric cries. "I is a bad elf… The new mistress hates Faye… new mistress wont let, Faye, Helps…. Faye wus just wantn' to helps, young miss." The elf confessed between sobs.

Lucius, frustrated and impatient, decided to try a different approach for the answers he wanted. "Faye, you will stop crying this instant and explain what you are talking about." He unkindly instructed.

The elf sucked in her top lip holding her breath for a few seconds; she even turned a luscious shade of purple before letting it out in an audible burst. Now that her emotions were in check, she started to explain why she was such a horrible house elf, the whole time hoping her incompetence would not be punished by clothes.

"Young miss came to the kitchens, this afternoon hungry. So Faye is offer hers somethings to eat. Anythings she likes." The elf paused gauging her master's reaction, Lucius only nodded impatiently so the elf continued. "The young miss said she wasn't needn Faye. She said she wus to make her own lunch, that she would be making enough for two and that Faye could sit down…and…and…eat with hers." the last part was spoken in a low guilt ridden whisper.

Lucius was now very curious, if only for Faye's reaction to Hermione's request. "Did you?" He asked in a pleasantly enough tone.

The elf shook her head, long ears flopping in protest. "I didn't. That is whys, Fay is a bad elf. She's not suppose to but the young miss asked. I not knowing what to do, master." The elf finished lamely.

Lucius was at a loss. He had told his son, that girl would wreck havoc on their house, their once quiet and peaceful home, and here was the proof. The Granger girl did not belong here, she did not belong in the wizarding world, her new aged ideas and vulgar upbringing was insulting. The wizarding world has gotten on just fine with tradition and modesty for centuries and there was no reason to begin tolerating such crude reforms now.

It did not matter how powerful the girl was. Lucius was intelligent enough to inwardly admit such defeat, but Hermione Granger's free minded ideals did not belong in pureblood society.

It was in that moment that Lucius had an epiphany.

He may not like the girl but she did have a certain use to his family, he was stuck with her for the sake of his son's life. It was with that mindset he left the confused elf and made his way to through the kitchen doors, into a room he had not entered since he was a small boy.

It was about time that Hermione Granger and himself came to an agreement.

---

Hermione was making lunch for herself and the delightful elf, Faye, she had met earlier. She was diligently chopping a wide array of fruits, dumping them together in the large glass bowl on the counter. It was relaxing to be preparing a meal. It was methodical, rinse, chop, slice, dump.

Picking up the last strawberry she sliced it in even portions. One, two, three, and lunch was served. With a flick of her wand the assorted fruits were collected, mixing them into a delicious fruit salad.

Hermione pulled out two bowls filling one and then the other. She looked around the room for Faye, without much luck. Shrugging, she picked a blackberry out of her own bowl and tossed it in the air before skillfully catching it in her mouth and eating it.

"What are you doing?" Lucius Malfoy's deep voice boomed from behind her.

Hermione turned around surprised to find the Malfoy patriarch in the kitchen. She had thought no one in the family wound ventured to such lowly dwellings of the house.

"Eating." She replied smartly.

"You're not allowed in here, Miss Granger." He reprimanded.

"Why?" She asked, clearly not agreeing with him. "Draco said I could go anywhere in the house I pleased, apart from the North wing, as it's your and Narcissa's private quarters."

Lucius shook his head, "It is not proper for a Malfoy to venture to the kitchens and prepare their own food." He explained using the tone one would on a small child.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, slightly amused. "Well, it's a good thing I'm not a Malfoy!" She told him, picking a grape out of her bowl, tossing it in the air and catching it just as she had the blackberry. Then giving Lucius a very Draco-like smirk as she chewed and swallowed.

Lucius looked disconcerted by her behavior. "Miss Granger, I think you and I need to come to an understanding. You will be a Malfoy eventually, and I think it would be wise to start the transition as soon as possible…" He eyed her, taking note of her wild hair that stuck out in all direction of its own accord, and her wardrobe. Trousers on a lady were most improper.

Hermione recognized his scrutiny for what it was. She frowned at the arrogant man while he voiced his dislike for her and got it out of his system.

"You are not what I would have chosen for my son. You're a bit of a beastly young woman with poor breeding, and more opinions than a young lady your age should have, let alone voice. While you have an aptitude for magic that cannot be ignored and a quick wit that should never be underestimated, but you lack comportment. I recognize it is too late to find an alternative for Draco's affliction to you, but I do have a solution." Lucius explained, conveying what he thought the finer points of what was important. "I hope you understand what I am saying."

Hermione had a very good idea of what Lucius's solutions would be. "Delightful, I assure you I understand perfectly, Mr. Malfoy." Hermione conveyed, a frightening calm smile, replacing her scowl.

Had Lucius known her better he would have been properly afraid, but as it were he simply smirked, reassured that Hermione and himself were finally seeing eye to eye.

"I understand we are both victims of circumstance. I was 'granted' the profound privilege of your son's unwavering and unwanted attentions and you find yourself in the very awkward situation of living with the conscious thought of disapproving, if not despising, the very person who can save your heir's life. You only have your family's best interest at heart, provided you have one, and as long as I'm willing to change everything I am, inside and out, we'll get along smashingly." Hermione's sugar coated sarcastic tone dropped to a low and threateningly angry pitch.

Lucius was slightly taken back, thinking he perhaps had miscalculated the girl.

Hermione continued her point, "However, Mr. Malfoy, clearly you have no idea who I am, let alone who your son is, to suggest such a humorous notion. I will be keeping my beastly hair, muggle wardrobe, ill-tempered breeding and improper opinions, and under no circumstanced will I be giving up any part of myself for a pureblood regime." She cocked her head to the side, taking note of the handsome shade of blue Lucius's face was turning as he attempted to hold in his own anger.

"Glad to see we have gotten that out in the open, and each of us understands quite unwaveringly how the other feels. Now, I would like to go find that wonderful house elf of yours and share my lunch with her. Ta-ra." Hermione bided, picking the two bowls off the counter and walking out of the kitchen.

The distant sound of a house elf's squeak echoed in the kitchen and around a fuming Lucius Malfoy.

---

***Thank you for all your help platey you are a god send!***


	25. Chapter 25

Draco was livid. He had told Hermione that she was to spend the evening with him in his study, it was now going on eight and she had yet to show. Frustrated, Draco stalked out of the room and down the hall, violently throwing open the doors to their bedroom. Unfortunately his dramatics was wasted, seeing she was currently not in the room. Still, he was undeterred and spent the next quarter of an hour searching the manor for her.

He stood in the house library, his temper now elevated from mildly irritated to bleeding furious. Where had Hermione gone off to and why did she always have to be so difficult? Deciding it was important for him to calm his anger before finding said girl, Draco put into practice the calming techniques taught to him since infancy.

_Crack!_

The sound vibrated off the walls, pulling Draco from his deep concentration. He opened his eyes to find a small floppy-eared house elf staring expectantly at him.

"What?" He barked, surely whatever the elf wanted could wait until he was in balance.

Faye did not flinch in reaction to her master's harsh tone, she was use to the curt manners of the Malfoy men. "Young miss was worried, she is wanting to know if master is okays and if he is still wanting to spend the evening with hers?" Faye dutifully replied.

"Where is she?" Draco asked through clenched teeth. He hadn't thought about using an elf earlier to locate Hermione, and now felt somewhat foolish for the oversight.

"She is in master's study as he wished." the elf informed him. Draco cursed. Of course she was. Here he was, spending all this time searching for her only to find she had been where he had ask her to be. It was annoying to know that since he hadn't given her a time, and though she had caused him a fair amount of trouble, Hermione hadn't done anything wrong, so he really didn't have a reason to be as upset as he was.

"Tell her I'm on my way." Draco ordered.

The elf's eyes lit up and she smiled in anticipation as she disappeared to where Hermione was. Draco couldn't help but wonder what that was about, he had never seen any of the house elves smile before, it was weird. He was immediately suspicious.

The imagine of a fourteen-year old Hermione- self proclaimed house elf libertarian - surfaced in his mind and Draco's legs propelled him forward as he raced to his study.

"Hermione! Don't you dare free my elf!" He yelled when he came within view of his destination's door.

He could hear Hermione snort in response and was immediately relived. "Please Malfoy, she's not mine. Even if I wanted to free her I couldn't."

"Good. I like Faye, I've had her since I was a baby." He eyed Hermione cautiously as he strolled into the study, judging if she would, in fact, leave S.P.E.W. out of his home.

Hermione smiled slyly in response to his scrutiny. "I promise not to free your elf, Malfoy."

"Where have you been?" He asked petulantly, taking the chair to her right.

Hermione shifted self-consciously in her seat, Draco's eyes were drawn to the green journal on her lap.

It was closed and unmarked, apart from the single finger Hermione had placed between the pages.

"I was in the main library, reading. I lost track of time and when I realized how late it was I came up here to find you." She explained hesitantly, not understanding the source of his peevish mood.

"I was just there, I didn't see you." He pointed out.

Hermione rolled her eyes, she really did not want to argue. "You must have missed me then, because that was were I was." She replied calmly.

The irritation he had felt moments before melted away at the look of sincerity on Hermione's face. It was apparent that she was telling the truth, she seemed almost regretful over the inconvenience she had caused him.

That was when he realized that something had changed since this morning. Something profound, and now both could feel the effect.

"What year are you in?" He asked in a soothing tone motioning to the journal.

"Third year, you just got back from Christmas break." She told him, her attention focused on the green book in her lap.

Neither spoke. Neither knew what to say.

Draco reached over, his fingers grazing hers. Hermione didn't pull away but looked up at him, as he gently lifted the journal out of her hands while retaining the marked pages.

Hermione watched him curiously, as his eyes surveyed the page of the entry she left off on. Then he looked up, his eyes meeting hers and he smirked, before he began to read aloud.

" January 7, 1993

Sometimes Potter and Weasley make it almost impossible for me to completely despise them. In fact, tomorrow I will make the effort of going out of my way to throw an insult or two at the pair, simply out of appreciation for their stupidity.

It seems Granger has been banned from the charming trio.

And all because she happens to have a brain behind that pretty face of hers.." Draco looked up and noticed Hermione's blush before continuing.

"I do believe I have mentioned how 'fun' Potter has been this year…dementors…Sirius Black's escape…and let's not forget my personal favorite, the grounds keeper's professional demise." Draco had paused, expecting a comment, but when Hermione didn't respond he once more pressed on.

"But this beats all: Potter being an idiot because Hermione Granger truly cares if he lives or dies. If only I could be so lucky. As it is, Granger confuses and worries me on a daily basis.

It is presumed, however, that the youngest Weasley boy has his own reasons for ignoring her -Pansy is currently investigating- though I think it has something to do with that hideous rat of his and Granger's new mangy feline friend.

I hope Granger's cat ate Weasley's rat! That would be delicious!"

At this Hermione burst out in laughter. A delightful and contagious sound that Draco couldn't help but smile in response. His heart constricting, appreciating her genuine delight over something that he had said.

When she calmed down, Hermione pulled her legs up to her chest and gestured for him to continue.

"Apart from the entertainment, I, as a third party observer, find amusing, I can't help but be outraged on Granger's behalf. It is as my father always told me, 'Heart has no purpose in the throes of war.' Granger cares too much about Potter and the red-headed freckled freak. She is blind when it comes to the pair, allowing them to exploit not only her brain but her heart for their own purposes. The two gits' shortcomings hardly register with her good sense, leaving her open for continued hurt.

She needs a keeper, someone to protect her from the self-interest of others.

It is too late, however, for that someone to be me. No matter how much I want her. Not for the first time, I regret the decisions I made in regards to her. And I know from 'Granger-watching'…"

"That's so creepy." Hermione pointed out in references to his last commentary.

"What? 'Granger- watching' was, and still is, my favorite past time." Draco defended, slightly embarrassed by her response.

"I know. I've read all about it. It is creepy." She declared.

"Most girls would be flattered." He arrogantly pointed out.

Hermione let out a heavy sigh, "I'm not most girls. I find it creepy and distracting."

"Bollocks to the first and good to the second." He commented.

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically. "Go on then." She commanded with a graceful wave of her hand.

"As you wish, your highness." Draco replied with mock humility, scanning the text for where he left off.

"And I know from Granger-watching (Hermione shuddered) , that given time and the appropriate apology, she would have forgiven every crime I ever commit against herself. That's who she is, tender-hearted and ignorant of her self-worth.

But crimes against Potter, Weasley, Hagrid, the Hippogriff, not to mention others, would persuade her to stubbornly maintain her intolerable judgments against myself. Therefore ultimately blinding her to any sincerity or regret I might show regarding her."

Draco watched as Hermione blushed once more, this time pulling the collar of her shirt up to cover half her face. She never was good at taking compliments. He thought she looked adorable huddled up in the chair, her knees now bent up against her chest as she tried to hide from his observations.

Tearing his eyes away from Hermione he once more picked up his commentary. "I continuously remind myself that it has been my own actions that have built her prejudices against the real me. The man who does posses emotions, even if said emotions are not expressed openly in a sickening manner like a bleeding Hufflepuff or Gryffindor. Malfoys have standards.

I had decided at the beginning of this year that avoidance was the wise course of action, that I would avoid Granger at all cost. I Refuse to let her get to me again. I had swore that this year I would forget her name, her face and her heritage. I had been decisive and indomitable, putting the mudblood out of my mind and as far from my heart as I could manage, but Hermione Granger was not suppose to let go of me. She was not suppose to ignore me, to be too distracted to even take the time in acknowledging where I sat in classes." Draco looked up from the pages, his eyes locking with Hermione's as he read out the next part.

"In all honesty I hadn't even realized the implications of my actions until the bird had attacked. And as I was being hauled up to the hospital wing, it all clicked into place. The anger and resentment I had once felt evaporated and shifted, making all points of evasion moot . I had noticed she had held the gate open and that day, and in that instant, I knew Hermione Granger cared about me." Hermione couldn't help but smile slightly, remembering that day. In the moment of witnessing the attack, she hadn't seen the arrogant git who hated and belittled her, in that moment it had been Draco, the boy she had met on that first train ride, a boy who, for five stolen minutes, had been her friend.

He had been right, she had cared, painfully so.

Draco's voice sunk back into her conscious thought as he continued. It was odd to hear the journal be read aloud, and in his voice, it made the words so much more real, "She still drives me insane, I'm not suppose to want her to care. Let alone allow the fact that she does, matter in the slightest. But instead of feeling the mania of last year, I in turn feel protective of her.

I am not blinded by my own trivial plights, like her two 'best friends'. I see the exhaustion and stress in her face, the full weight of the year's events catching up with her. No matter how much time she may have, it apparently is not enough, and I can do nothing to help. Instead I had to foolishly become part of that problem. She will never forgive me for the bird, not if the trial goes in the direction father wishes to take it.

Writing father at this point and asking for the whole case to be dropped would only result in a howler that would humiliate me and raise questions better left unanswered.

Acknowledging my weakness to myself is on a different plane from acknowledging that weakness to others. The variables of such a public discovery are too vast and incalculable.

I would rather keep personal thoughts private as Merlin intended. I need to keep her safe from forces I could not shield her from, and to keep my heart intact from the rejection I know such weak emotions would result in.

I have run away with myself.

Until Tomorrow."

Draco finished the entry, now fully closing the journal and once more eying Hermione, who was still curled up in her chair.

"I'm sorry." She blurted out, knowing this wasn't perhaps the most opportune moment. She had meant to apologize before he had started reading, only the time, like now, hadn't seemed right.

"For what?" Draco asked, not sure if she was apologizing for one particular thing or everything.

Hermione shifted once more in her seat, stretching her legs out in front of her body before leaning slightly towards him.

"I'm sorry for earlier today"… "I'm sorry for not trying to get along with you"… "and your family"… "I'm sorry for last night and you not getting any sleep"… " And I'm sorry for being difficult." She whispered without looking at him.

"Look, Hermione, we have both wronged one another, I more so than you, but I'm willing to spend the rest of my life making it all up to you." Draco told her, watching as she nervously threaded her fingers together.

"Well that's the problem isn't it? I know what you want from me. I know that you see an 'us' where as I don't. I can't give that to you." She explained earnestly. "I don't want it to be misunderstood and be blamed later for any difference in opinions. My heart is not up for grabs, its mine to give and I'm sorry, but I can not give it to you."

Draco watched her intensely, listening to what she was telling him. He would not let the finality in her tone concern him, she needed time, eventually she would come around.

"Alright. You won't love me, but can't we at least be friends?" He suggested, hoping she would agree.

Hermione knew what he was doing, he wasn't being fair to himself or her, he was avoiding the problem, hoping she would come around in the end. "I want to be your friend, Draco, but I also know that being friends won't be enough for you." She told him honestly. He needed one. A friend whom he could fully and completely trust, everyone deserved such a person.

"Good, then we're friends." Draco concluded, ignoring the last of what she just said. The hope in his eyes made Hermione's brain scream, she was unsatisfied with such a reply, knowing that he was not taking her words seriously.

"I don't trust you Draco. It's important that you know that. I know you won't let this go. That you can't, but for now I need this problem to be identified and for you to know it matters a great deal to me, so it should matter to you." she explained again, practically begging for his cooperation.

"And I can honestly promise you that you're right, I will be using every advantage I have to win your heart. But I swear to do so with extreme caution and care. I want you to trust me, Hermione, I will be on my best behavior. We can start by being friends." Draco conceded, wondering if his blunt approach had been the right choice, or if he should have just kept his mouth shut.

Hermione eyed him closely, "I appreciate honesty. Thank your for the truth. Now, please don't try to manipulate me again. I won't forgive so easily next time."

"That was easy? Blimey, Granger, I think I would have preferred a quick crucio, to being attacked with a spoon, tortured into honesty, ignored for weeks, attacked physically on more than one occasion, and being forced to miss work all because of your stubbornness." Draco pointed out, only partly serious.

"Yes well I'm sure the honesty part was the worst of it all, the rest you survived seemingly unscratched." Hermione countered, a teasing smile pulling at the corner of her lips, before continuing very seriously, all traces of humor gone from her tone. "Now, I suggest not crossing me again, then we won't have to worry about that crucio," She finished, standing to leave.

" Where are you going?" Draco demanded with a frown, clearly annoyed she was leaving him.

"Bed. Aren't you coming?" Hermione replied, brushing past a dumfounded Draco and walking out the door.

Draco was left wondering whether Hermione's comment was an invitation or not.

---

_* A.N.- Sorry to say but this story will not be updated for the next couple of weeks. My beta is going on holiday. I will however aim to write a couple of chapters while she is gone so that the next time I update it hopefully make up for the long wait. Thank you for all the support and love this story has received! _


	26. Chapter 26

The soft mixture of oranges and blues that blended together as the sun rose in the east kept the couple's attention. To a third party observer, they would have looked a picture of beauty. So unique in stature and appearance they seemed to fit so perfectly together, like two pieces of the same puzzle. A grey-blue-eyed boy and a brown-eyed girl.

Both were sitting on the large stoned ledge which over looked the lake that was found on the boy's family's estate. His arms wrapped protectively around the small girl who sat between his outstretched legs; his face a picture of serene peace and contentment. The girl's pose, however, on closer observation appeared much more ridged, as her body slightly leaned away from any necessary contact between his chest and her back, her delicate features reflection a detached and visibly distracted concentration.

"Relax." Draco whispered in Hermione's ear, setting up straighter, his body pressing into her.

Hermione wiggled nervously, willing herself to take his advice, but it was harder said then done. Nothing had changed drastically overnight. And while Draco and she had come to a truce, agreeing to at least be friends, her hurt soul begged her to not allow him these intimacies. He wanted what she had with Ron, and with Harry when he was alive. She could see it in Draco's mannerism, hear it in his words, and feel it in his touch, but such a relationship did not happen overnight. It had taken time to build up a casual relationship with Ron and Harry, and that was without the history that her and Draco shared.

Unfortunately, Draco didn't understand this. He didn't know how to build friendships based on honesty and trust. It was her job to teach him.

The real problem was, how could she relax enough to teach him when she didn't know if her aversion to him actually stemmed from his disregard of her personal space, or if she was uncomfortable with his seemingly innocent caresses because she knew what he actually wanted from her ?

Either way would have a profound impact on Hermione's thought process. If it were truly the former; did she simply not like the way his warm skin tenderly touched hers? The slight shiver that ran up her spin after such a caress, was that from disgust of him, or disgust of herself for secretly liking his gentle touches?

She could feel the tension in his body, she knew the level of self restrain he bore, every movement was measured and practiced. She couldn't help but admire the lengths to which Draco allowed himself to suffer just to appease her. It was for that she sat as she did now, intimately placed between his open legs, his body pressed against hers, with little reservation. She was trying, she knew how important this all was, and while she felt she was being incredibly selfish, and felt mildly guilty over it, she would not be letting herself down again. Right now she was all she had, no one else was going to protect her from Draco Malfoy.

Hermione knew she needed to be protected from him. No entry in his journal was going to convince her otherwise. She was irrevocably convinced that Draco would protect her from every possible outside force and variable. That he was dedicated to her safety and happiness enough to inconvenience himself greatly was in no doubt, but not even for a second did Hermione believe that he was remotely interested in protecting her heart from him. He was a gladiator in a mighty arena willing to face extreme odds just for the chance to win her love. He scared her with such devotion, and she terrified herself not only for recognizing it but also feeling slightly flattered by it. Daily, hourly, Hermione had to continuously remind herself that any romantic attention from Draco was a bad thing, and his nearly inhuman sacrificial attentions towards her was a very bad thing. In no way was she to trust him, to do so would only bring her more pain.

"What are you thinking about, darling ?" Draco asked as his long pale fingers carefully sweeping the curls from the side of Hermione's neck.

Her heart fluttered in her chest as she mentally cursed her irrational response. No, she reminded herself, turning her head to give Draco her full attentions.

"Nothing of importance," She lied effortlessly, hating that she must. But there was no way she would enlighten him to those inner thoughts.

The corner of Draco's mouth twitched and she knew that he recognized she was lying.

Still, he let it go without calling her out or making a big deal over her hypocritical actions.

"Is this beautiful sunrise all that's on the schedule for today?" Hermione asked, looking over her shoulder again and into his cobalt eyes.

Draco smirked, "It is. I had other plans to accompany these, but last night changed my mind. I have a very important meeting later today that I cannot miss. We have until mid-morning." He explained cryptically.

Hermione turned back to the horizon watching as the final rays of light diffused across the sky, all traces of night gone, leaving the blazing sun to dance in joy of a new day.

"It was lovely." Hermione commented. "Thank you for bringing me here."

If Draco was surprised by her polite admission he did not show it, he simple looked at her with an unreadable look on his face as he twirled a long curl around one of his fingers.

"You are welcome, Hermione." his voice was low, a sexy drawl that, in her opinion, one should only use in the bedroom.

Hermione blushed in response, turning away and leaning back against him to hide her embarrassment.

She could feel his body shake as he silently chuckled behind her.

"I finished reading the rest of third year." Hermione announced attempting to change the subject, and bring up a rather curious observation herself.

"Oh?" He asked, sounding no more than mildly interested.

Hermione nodded her head, bumping against his chin. "Yes. I noticed there was a missing entry. I only assume, since the binding is intact, that you had failed to even write about the event. So I wanted to ask you why didn't you…"

"Write about being attacked by a girl?" He finished for her. Again she nodded.

Draco let out a heavy sigh as the memory of that day flooded back to him.

"I had received an owl the week before from father, explaining what the verdict of the bird's trial had been. Not that I hadn't known already. The letter had been a formality. It had also been the catalyst to my final resistance to what I felt towards you. The slap had not been as important to me as I'm sure it had been to you. I had went out to the execution that day, out of a sense of morbid retribution. You're always fighting for others, standing up for those who aren't willing, or able, to stand up for themselves. You needed a villain that day, so I gave you one. I knew your secret. The time-turner. I had known for sometime, to me it had been obvious, how else could you have gotten to all your classes, finished all your homework and find time to help that giant with his trial? That was how I knew you and Potter had saved the bird and helped Black escape. I didn't write about your slapping me because I was afraid if I did it would be too tempting to convey the rest of what I knew. I wasn't willing to do that, to put you at risk by writing down what I knew." Draco explained, pulling her closer and tightening his embrace.

Hermione was once more blushing, though her face was turned away from Draco, so he couldn't see. "But the rest of it you wrote down. Your feelings towards me, I don't understand…"

"If my father had gotten a hold of my journal and read it, he would have seen a love struck fool, who was a traitor to his family and his name. But if he were to have read it with that particular entry he would have had real ammunition to hurt you. Proof and reason to have you locked away in Azkaban for aiding the escape of not just one, but two, convicted felons. I couldn't risk it. You were too important for such a liability to be made available."

Hermione was speechless. She was torn between flattery and anger.

They sat in silence as the sun rose higher in the sky. It was almost time for Draco to take Hermione back to the house so he could attend his 'important meeting'.

Draco wondered if he had said something wrong as she continued to look out over the lake, her quiet reflection setting him on edge. Then as he shifted his weight to stand, her small voice found it's way to his ears, though he wasn't sure if she had meant for him to hear the three words- I hate you. Either way he couldn't help but respond once he had helped her stand and her large brown eyes met his once more. Smirking and tilting his head to the side, Draco's fingers traced her jaw line as he spoke. "Keep telling yourself that pet, and maybe it will come true."

Hermione flinched from his touch, biting her bottom lip to prevent the angry retort from spilling out. She turned her back to him, heading back to the house on her own, not caring if he followed or not.

---

*** A/N: Sorry, so sorry for the long wait in updates… Life happened and computers suck… but I'm back now. Here are two new chapters! My beta is currently in possession of three more, so as soon as they are fine tuned I'll post them. Reviews are appreciated and thank you for them. Again so very sorry for the wait. Hope you enjoy!**


	27. Chapter 27

"Draco, you can not be serious." Pansy lectured, arms crossed, standing on an old wooden porch watching as her best friend removed his cloak and tossed it to her. She caught the garment effortlessly, looking on at Draco expectantly.

"Pansy, I have never been more serious in my life. This needs to happen." Draco responded, rolling up the sleeves of his shirt.

Pansy rolled her eyes, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. "No. I don't see how this is going to resolve anything. Have you thought about the consequences if Hermione finds out?" Pansy asked.

Draco shook his head answering, "You are not going to tell her. Besides, that's why you're here, to make sure things don't get out of hand. You owe me Pans."

Pansy snorted in reply. "I don't owe you a thing, Malfoy. You're here on a muggle stoop getting ready to confront Granger's parents, wandless. Now what do you think the outcome is going to be? I read that letter, that man is going to murder you."

Draco did not look concerned by that possibility. "That is why you are here." he repeated patiently. "To make sure that neither Granger's dad nor myself kill the other. In fact, your job is to prevent me from hurting the man in any respect. This has to happen. Granger deserves her parents and if getting the crap beat out of me is what makes that possible, then so be it."

"Who are you and what have you done with Draco Malfoy? You sound like a flippen Gryffindor, Drake. That girl has made you a…a…a romantic." The last word was spoken accusingly and nauseatingly.

Draco couldn't help but smirk in response. "I suppose so. I love her and I can see her trying. I know it's hard for her. Hermione has a wild spirit that if caged too long will only hurt my chances in the long run. I want her to have what freedom I can give her. Right now Potter and Weasley are out of the question. But this, her mum and dad, this I can do."

Pansy just stood there staring at him like he was a contagious disease. "Merlin Draco, now you're talking like a bleeding Hufflepuff."

" Pans, you wouldn't understand. This is important Are you going to help or not?" Draco asked, turning to glare at the dark haired girl.

"Of course. I'm just trying to understand why. I've known you all my life, Draco Malfoy and you never do anything without some personal gain. And this is more than getting all lovey dovey with Granger. Your not infallible Draco. No one expects you to be." Pansy stated, her voice almost shrill.

"What is that suppose to mean?." Draco replied tight-lipped, not liking how close to the truth Pansy was getting.

"It means that you are all about self control. Keeping it all inside and locked away so your own mother has a hard time reading you. You lost it, Draco. Once in your whole existence you lost it. There is no crime in that. You can't keep punishing yourself for that moment of weakness. All humans have them, and like it or not, You, Draco, are human."

Merlin but Parkinson was annoying. She was spot-on but it was bloody annoying. "This is not share- and- tell time, Parkinson. But perhaps I'm here for myself as much as for Hermione." Draco allowed before giving her a pointed look letting her know the subject was closed for discussion and would never ever be revisited.

"Hell, let's just get this over with. Wand." Pansy commanded, letting the issue go as she held out her hand for Draco's only magical means of defense.

He handed it over without so much as blinking in response before turning to knock on the door of the Granger residence. Both teens could hear people arguing inside. "Whatever happens, you are not to interfere outside of dire circumstances. Do you understand, Pansy?" Draco asked, Pansy only had time to nod as the door flew open and a middle aged wheat-blonde woman stood facing them with a scowl on her face.

"What do you want? Your kind are not welcome in my house." Susan Granger bit out, eyeing the two magical teens at her door.

"Madame, I am Draco Malfoy. This is my friend Pansy Parkinson. I do believe that Mr. Granger and yourself might wish to let us in. I wish to speak with you about your daughter." Draco conveyed to the woman, watching as her small scowl turned into sneer of disgust.

"I know who you are. Well come in, though neither of you are welcomed in this house." Susan moved to the side allowing Draco and Pansy entrance to her home.

She lead them to a small setting room down the hall, all three took seats facing each other. "Where is your husband? Is he home?" Draco asked hoping his trip had not been in vain. He had been counting on confronting both parents at the same time.

"He is here, and I have no doubt he is listening. For your safety he has chosen to not join us. My husband is a very angry man at present." Susan explained. "So what is it you want, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco was impressed with Hermione's mother. The woman was polite yet cold. She was grace and dominance. Yes, Draco liked Susan very much, she reminded him of his own mother.

"I came here to apology…" Draco started.

The corner of Susan's lip twitched, "Is that going to get me my daughter back?" She asked, the chill in her tone making both Draco and Pansy uneasy.

"Yes. As a matter of fact. I want to give Hermione free access to your home whenever she needs or wants it, but I do have a few stipulations." Draco answered.

Susan raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure you do. Tell me, how is my daughter getting along?" she asked though the question was more than just face value. Draco stared at the woman for a few moments processing her words. It took awhile, it was when Susan reached up to pat her hair that the question hit its mark.

Draco bit his tongue hard. How could he have forgotten that the talisman Hermione wore was made by this woman? Hermione's mother now sat watching Draco smugly. She knew by his expression that the charm had worked, Hermione would be immune to this boy so long as she chose to be.

"Hermione is well. Difficult, but her strength is finally returning." Draco answered, deciding to ignore the woman's attempt to goad his temper.

"I am very pleased to hear that. When will I get to see her?" Susan asked.

"As long as today goes well I wish to bring her to see you this weekend." Draco explained, leaning forward in his chair.

"Well then, apologize. As you came here to do." Susan instructed with a wave of her hand. Draco didn't know if he wanted to smack the woman for her arrogance or invite her to the Manor for brunch to meet his mother.

Draco cleared his throat. "Mr. and Mrs. Granger," It was odd to address a man he could not see but he had been told the man was listening in so didn't want to leave him out. "I owe you both an apology for the harm I have committed against your only child. Particularly the night I physically attacked her in her dorm room. I am sorry that I hurt her and in doing so I hurt you both. I love your daughter, I have never been good at understanding my own emotions and because of that ignorance, I have injured the first and only person I have ever cared about beside my parents. I am here to take responsibility for my actions and ask that you both are able to try at least to put this behind us, so that when I do bring Hermione here she will not be caught in an emotional tug-of-war." Draco's apology was calm and honest. Susan looked somewhat taken aback but pleased at his words, but then it could be the prospect of seeing her daughter that made her cold hazel eyes melt just a fraction.

"What do you suggest? If I call Scotland Yard You'll just poof away and I'll never see my lass again." The low male voice came from behind Draco and Pansy, they both turned in their seats to find Richard Granger leaning against the hall way door frame, eyeing them with intense dislike. "So I ask you again, lad, how do you want to settle this?"

Draco stood to face Hermione's father. He was a tall, well-framed man with a head of short dark curls and wide deep brown eyes. Draco was properly impressed with the muggle dentist - he was nothing like the weakling Draco had imagined when he received Richard's threatening letter.

Draco pulled out the man's letter he had received a few months ago from his breast pocket, holding it up so Richard could get a good look at it. "This way, sir."

Richard snorted rolling his eyes. "That would be rich wouldn't it. I get to bloody that pretty boy face of yours and end up in some wizards jail. I may be an ordinary man but I'm not stupid."

"I didn't think you were sir. But you deserve retribution on Hermione's behalf. I'm here to pay. You can't kill me. No weapons. I won't fight back." Draco told the man, hoping Richard would agree.

Hermione's father shook his head, "Now where's the fun in that? No weapons, you won't fight back. There's no sport."

Draco certainly didn't agree. "It's not suppose to be sport now is it? I didn't use any weapons when I attacked your daughter, and she didn't get the chance to fight back, I think it's only fair that the same rules apply."

Although Richard's eyes turned a frightening pitch black for only a second, Draco could tell he was considering the offer. Then the older man shook his head, refusing to let himself take the bait.

"Think not. Now lad I suggest you hurry on out of here before I change my mind." Richard had tears in his eyes as he thought about Hermione and the reality of what Draco was admitting to.

Draco was not going to leave until he got what he came here for. "Mrs. Granger, would you mind leaving your husband and myself, I would really rather you not hear what I'm going to say." Draco requested looking over his shoulder to Hermione's mum.

Susan stood, her back straighten so her posture was that of a queen, "Is she staying?" she nodded to Pansy who stood watching with weary eyes, knowing what Draco was about to do.

"Yes, she is your husband's protection. I have a temper and I mean to keep my word not to fight back." Draco explained, willing the woman to leave.

"Then I am staying, I will be your protection." Susan's tone was one that indicated her decision was law.

"Both you women can leave, I'm not fighting this lad." Richard growled.

"I think you will. You deserve to kick my teeth down my throat, to slowly break my fingers at each joint - starting with the tips and working you way in. I assaulted your only child. I crept along the shadows of her room in the middle of the night to steal the warmth of her body. Doesn't that justify the vengeance a father's wrath?" Draco goaded, slowly walking around the floral print sofa to face Hermione's father.

"Should I tell you how I took my time removing each article of clothing from her sweet innocent body? How I let my hands linger greedily in places I doubt have ever been subjected to a man's caress?" Draco's words were sinking into Richard's mind as Hermione's father fought for his composure, trying to tune out the young man's voice.

"Or perhaps you'd be more interested in knowing that I not only stole soft caresses along the valley of Hermione's skin but as she laid helpless and unaware I pressed my lips against…" The blow of a fist contacting with his jaw finally stopped the haunting words.

Richard stood over a bleeding Draco wondering when his fist had acquired a conscious of it's its own.

"That's it old man. That's all I get for parting your daughter's thighs against her will?" Draco taunted spitting blood from his mouth on to the beige carpet.

'_Crack_!' Richard's foot contacted with Draco's chest, three ribs breaking with the force of the impact. This time Richard didn't second guess himself as he plowed his right foot over and over again into Draco's body. When he began to lose steam Richard pushed Draco over on to his back and began to rearrange the handsome lad's face with angry punches.

Nobody spoke, the only sound radiating off the striped wall paper was that of a fist rhythmically pounding into flesh, bone breaking with each tortured impact.

Susan and Pansy stood watching on in horror.

Finally, Richard rose to his feet, he gave Draco one more well aimed kick before looking up, guilt-ridden and shame-faced. Susan did not let her husband's conscience consume him as she walked forward and placed a proud kiss on his lips. "Don't you dare ruin this by thinking." She lectured, leading him from the room so she could help him clean up.

"I trust you will be here when we return?" Susan asked Pansy who now knelt beside Draco's prone form.

Pansy looked up at the woman with a serene and some what bored look on her face. "Yes."

"Do you need anything to help clean him up?" Susan inquired, ever the hospitable hostess.

Pansy shook her head, "No, I have my wand. Thank you." Her breeding dictating polite courtesy no matter the circumstances.

Susan nodded steering her husband out of the room.

"You're a stupid fool, Draco Malfoy! What would your mother say to such language. That was low, even for you. That man did not want to fight." Pansy lectured as she used her wand to assets the damage done. Though despite her very harsh words, Pansy's touch was soft as she poked him in his broken ribs and healed them with a quick spell. She then propped him up on a nearby wall to help him maintain his balance. He sat up as Pansy began to heal him. She was surprised to find him even conscious after the beating he just took.

"He wanted it, Pans. He deserved it." Draco's voice cracked with pain when he spoke.

"Bloody moron, shut up and let me heal you." Pansy demanded getting back to work.

"Not all of them, only the serious ones and the bruises she would see." Draco commanded.

Pansy didn't even have to ask who 'she', he was talking about.

"Why should it matter? And when did you become a masochist? Hermione should know." Pansy contradicted.

"It matters to me. And its not like I want to let them heal the muggle way but in all fairness, a few bruises compared to the pain of veela venom, seems a small price to pay. Maybe Hermione should know eventually, but right now I don't want her to be torn. Upset because her dad and I fought. Nor do I want forced compassion from her. I don't want her pity." Draco tried to explain as Pansy healed the abrasions on his face, she didn't have a response to that.


	28. Chapter 28

Draco had hooked the Granger's fireplace up to the floo-network indefinitely. It was a restricted passage, only to and from the Grangers' house to the Manor, but it gave Hermione the freedom to visit her parents whenever she wished.

Draco had been direct and adamant in telling the Grangers that as long as they kept quiet about Hermione's visits, to everyone and anyone, he would continue to allow her to come visit their home. Both of Hermione's parents proved to be reasonable people, particularly after his confutation with Richard.

It was the Saturday after the arrangements were made, and Draco and Hermione didn't travel by floo, not today. Today they would side-along Apparition right into Hermione's parents' living room. He wanted to surprise her.

"Why won't you tell me? Why all the secrecy?" Hermione asked, wrapping her arm snuggly around Draco's waist as they prepared to Apparate from the Manor.

"Because I enjoy being difficult." Draco responded, pulling her closer and placing a kiss on top of her curly head.

Hermione didn't have a retort to that. Instead, she tried to contain the excitement that threatened to explode from her. Really she could not have care less if he were taking her to the black lake to drown her- she was getting out of the house at last! Wondering about the destination was just a curious habit.

"Alright, darling, are you ready?" Draco asked. Hermione's head rubbed against his chin as she nodded.

"Hold on tight." He instructed, hugging her even closer, both her arms were wrapped around his waist, her chest pressed firmly against his. They appeared to be in a lover's embrace,s as he thought of the Grangers' dwelling, the striped wall paper, beige carpet and floral print sofa. Then with a telling _Crack _they materialized in the Granger family's living room.

"Hermione!" Her father was the first one to reach her, pulling her into a strong, secure embrace. Next Susan's long slender arms surrounded her, a blur of wheat blond hair obstructing Hermione's vision and the calming sent of her mother's perfume invading her other senses. Hermione was crying, again. So pathetically falling to pieces because at last Draco had allowed her some freedom to her old life . She had missed her parents so much. It was an emptier kind of loneliness without them than when she was at school. At least at Hogwarts she had Ron and Har..rr.y to fill that void, but at Malfoy Manor she was surrounded by a man she was just starting to understand and his parents whom she hardly knew.

Richard had her again. He was brushing the hair from her face and asking her questions which were not registering in Hermione's mind. Hermione blinked, her tongue darting out to wet her suddenly dry lips as she tried to focus on what her father was asking.

"Baby, Hermione, you're home. you're alright now. Look at me, that's it girl. Yes. Tell me, has he hurt you again? How are you doing? Hermione, I've…we've missed you so much." Richard's arms embraced his daughter once more, Hermione's answer to all of his questions muffled by his shirt.

"I'm fine dad. No, Draco has been a gentleman. I missed you too." Hermione pulled back slightly from her father's arms, freeing up her upper body enough to look around for Draco.

She had forgotten all about him until her father's inquiry. Her own answer had shocked her. She had automatically said those words to appease her father, but as soon as they were spoken she realized they were the truth. Draco had been a gentleman, extremely patient, forgiving and trusting. Damn him. How she hated that man. Hated him for making it almost possible for her to forget what a manipulative, self-serving, temperamental ass he was, not to mention making it near to impossible for her not to admire some of his finer virtues.

Draco was standing on the other side of the room, leaning casually against the kitchen doorframe looking completely at ease. The look on her face, the way her body seemed to relax against her parents was enough for him to know his actions were warrant. Getting the shit beaten out of him was worth the smile whichshe wore now.

Their eyes met and then that smile was directed at him. For the first time, he did not look on from the outside, enviously wishing to be Potter or Weasley. For once it was all his. And he was content.

---

Lucius was watching them from the second floor balcony. He was not spying but he was curious. Something had changed between Draco and Hermione over the past two months.

They were almost comfortable with one another.

It was odd, pleasing to witness, but nonetheless odd.

He wondered what had happened. What had made her forgive, what had caused his boy to laugh with true delight as he chased after the muggle- born hellion, catching up to her and tossing the poor girl over his shoulder before turning around and retracing their steps.

Lucius watched as his son bent down, as Hermione flayed her body above him, and picked up his discarded broom, while maintaining his balance.

They were playing.

They were friends.

In a short six months they had gone from mortal enemies to a comfortable friendship. The circumstances boggled Lucius's mind. For the first time he wondered if he had spent a life time misjudging people.

Or was Hermione Granger an anomaly?

She had proven she was strong, independent and a clever opponent. Lucius had begrudgingly came to respect her when she held her own against his scrutiny.

_Held her own, hell_, Lucius was man enough to admit she had rightly put him in his place. He was proud of his son and his choice of bride. Lucius was convinced that Hermione might very well be the best thing that had ever happened to his family. Politically and emotionally.

Not that he would ever put voice to such _feelings_.

---

"I'm not getting on that broom. You might as well let me down. Malfoy!" Hermione practically yelled in her captor's ear. He ignored her protests and bent down to retrieve his broom. She tried to shift her weight and throw him off balance but years of Quidditch practice ensured Draco's steadiness.

"Hold still or I'll drop you." Draco threatened, his grip loosening just enough for Hermione to shift uneasily over his shoulder'. She yelped, gripping the back of his shirt.

Draco chuckled over her unfounded fear. By now she should know he would never do such a thing. Had he not spent the last six months showing her that he would never intentionally hurt her again?.

Draco felt Hermione go rigid a moment before his knees buckled. And they both fell to the ground, hard. He made sure she landed on him, cushioning her body from the impact.

His hold around her breaking when the wind got knocked out of his lungs.

Hermione did not hesitate, scrambling off Draco, jumping up and running back towards the house. Draco, however, was faster and caught her ankle. She fell down, her arms instinctively flying out to protect herself.

"You are a troublemaker . I had always thought you were a victim in Potter's shenanigans, now I know you were the ring leader." Draco teased, pulling her back to him by her ankles. He remained on the ground- he couldn't move his legs. The witch had hit him with a jelly-legs jinx. A wandless jelly-legs jinx.

Hermione was laughing. Hysterically laughing. Draco was relieved he hadn't hurt her, and slightly peeved that he had taken the blunt impact to shield her from her own follies.

Forcing her to turn over, he pulled her under him, the dead weight of his legs anchoring her in place. He couldn't help but smile at her joviality. She was breathtakingly beautiful and so real. Hermione Granger wasn't afraid to wear her emotions for all to see and Draco cherished that trait in her.

"I…(laugh)…Am not…(hiccup)…getting…(snicker)…on…that broom." she practically choked out in between her laughter.

Draco leaned over her, his elbows supporting his upper body. He waited, watching her face in fascination as she reeled her emotions into check. "Hermione, I will keep you safe." He promised, soothing back the hair from her face.

Hermione was suddenly sober. Her eyes soft as she gazed back into his. "I know, Draco." She whispered, leaning up against his muscular chest so their noses were almost touching. Draco suddenly wasn't thinking straight. He could feel her warm breath on his lips and all he wanted was to close that distance. To finally be able to taste her properly.

"But I'm not getting on that broom." She told him.

Wait, what? Brooms?

"Alright." he quickly conceded, not knowing what she was talking about. All he knew was that he wanted to kiss her and that he couldn't move to fulfill that want. The contract wouldn't allow him to.

"For a kiss." He tried, as his eyes focused solely on those soft, pink, inviting lips.

"A kiss?" Hermione asked, realizing the perilous situation which she found herself in. It was temping. The invitation. To lean forward and press her lips to his. To forget to forgive and to fully begin to understand just who this man really was. But she wouldn't, she couldn't, because she was afraid that if she did, if she kissed him, she wouldn't want to stop. And all rationality would be lost.

"I don't want to kiss you." She declared softly. Her voice barely a whisper.

"You're a horrible liar." He told her. They both smiled ruefully, knowing each other well enough to understand the misery the other was enduring.

"Okay. So no flying. Then what do you want to do for the rest of the afternoon?" He asked, turning his face and burying it in her hair, his lips now next to her ear.

Hermione tensed as a small shiver ran down her spin. Her treacherous body completely ignoring her mind's weak protest. "hummm…Lets go swimming, provided you know how." She suggested breathlessly, a smile in her voice.

He started tickling her. Her laughter once more filling the air.

"Hermione? Hermione, dear?" Narcissa's bemused voice floated over the couple. They quickly quit their banter and tried to stand while attempting to right themselves, as Draco's mum approached.

"Hermione you just received a letter. It's from Pansy!" Narcissa announced. One of her finely shaped eye-brows arched, an indulging smile on her lips. Hermione blushed, extremely embarrassed at being caught laying on the ground, under Draco, by his mum.

Narcissa couldn't be more delighted over the scene she just happened upon. It was just as she had told Draco all those months ago. Her son had worked hard to gain Hermione's friendship and Hermione had finally began to see Draco for who he was.

If it weren't for Hermione's persistence over the incoming mail, and asking daily if Pansy had written, Narcissa wouldn't of have come out to interrupt the pair. But for some reason unknown to Narcissa, a letter from Pansy meant a great deal to Hermione.

And Hermione was beginning to mean a great deal to Narcissa.

At the announcement of Pansy's letter, Hermione ran quickly closing the distance between Narcissa and herself. She had the letter ripped open and was half way through it by the time Draco reached their side.

"So what did the shrew have to say?" Draco asked, earning a swat on the shoulder from an otherwised occupied Hermione.

"Pansy is having a dinner party in three weeks, for her Birthday. She invited Ginny who has already accepted. Pansy is holding up her end of our deal!" Hermione explained, looking excited at the prospect of seeing Ginny.

"Oh, thank you Narcissa!" Hermione expressed excitedly, launched herself in the older woman's arms, giving her a quick hug before turning and hurrying back up to the house.

Narcissa was surprise by Hermione's embrace. Pleased but surprised. It was not proper for Malfoys or Blacks to express their feeling so openly as this girl did. If it had not been for breeding and years of self restraint, Draco's mum would have wore a telling blush.

Hermione was a breath of fresh air that had swept in and irrevocably changed their lives. And Narcissa could not be more pleased by the transformation.

"Where are you going?" Draco called out to Hermione.

"To change." Hermione replied without looking back.

"Change?" Narcissa asked.

Draco shrugged., "Apparently we're going swimming." He explained.

"I can't imagine our lives without her, Draco. She has brought so much life to our home. You had chosen well. She is everything I wanted for you and more." Narcissa told her son, as she took Hermione's lead and snaked her arm around his shoulders.

"She is all I ever wanted." He relied, a smirk in place before he too quickly hugged his mother and went in to change.

---

* A/N: Thank you for all the reveiws!


	29. Chapter 29

He wore velvet, she wore lace. They were a handsome pair by Pansy's observation when she greeted them at precisely seven pm, as indicated on the invitations. She welcomed Draco with a nod and Hermione with a kiss on the cheek. Then led them to the parlor for refreshments and a bit of gossip before dinner.

It was a very small get-together. All the other guest had already arrived, none of whom were surprised by Draco's date. Ginny was the first person Hermione noticed and she immediately tried to step forward to embrace her redheaded friend. Draco however, was not cooperating, instead maintaining his hold on her arm. "Later." He whispered in her ear, not at all liking the looks of odium his girl was receiving from the redhead.

Looks that, in her desperation to get Ginny's attention, Hermione hadn't noticed.

"Ginny you look well. How are you? How are all the Weasleys?" Hermione asked, practically dragging Draco across the room to get closer to the youngest Weasley and unintentionally interrupting the conversation between Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini regarding the new quidditch season.

Ginny's nose turned up haughtily as she looked down on her once good friend. "I am well. My family still morn your disappearance. Ron is beside himself with guilt and has this crazy notion that by marrying Lavender Brown he will be able to right the wrongs of your situation." Ginny responded coldly, her tone snooty and distant, sending a chill through Hermione's heart. But Ginny was hardly finished. Not now that she was in the position to vent all of her anger on one of the persons she held responsible for the discord in her family, Harry's displaced affections on the batty Lovegood and the stressed out harpy she herself had turned into.

"But you look good Hermione. Green suits you. Having always exhibited more Slytherin traits than Gryffindor. I often wondered how the sorting hat could have made such a miscalculation. But then I suppose that boils down to bad blood."

Hermione paled, Ginny might as well have just smacked her across the face. Hermione stood frozen in place at Draco's side, looking at her childhood friend feeling as if she were for the first time actually seeing what Ginny Weasley really was.

Draco started to step forward, determined to put a stop to whatever game the Weasley bitch was playing. It was him who had black-mailed her to keep her fat mouth shut all those months ago. He would not be standing by and let the scum insult his future wife all because the skank was upset with him.

Hermione put her hand on Draco's arm, forcing him to acknowledge her. She slightly shook her head, silently asking him to let her handle the situation.

The action was unnecessary, as Pansy beat them both to a rebuttal. "Why are you being such a bitch Weasley?" Pansy interrupted, turning fully to face Ginny, hands on hips, shocked by the scene Ginny was making.

"Am I? I apologize, Parkinson. I don't have the skill to be coy about my feelings or manipulate my way around the big fat elephant in the room." Ginny responded. It was apparent she was only getting more worked up.

Something was missing, something Hermione didn't understand. What was the root of Ginny's anger? It had to be more than her family's pain about her own disappearance.

"What is the elephant, Weasley?" Hermione asked, the chill now in her own voice.

"Ask him." Ginny directed, pointing accusingly at Draco.

Hermione shook her head. "He has told me everything. The truth. He told me about Percy. Is that why you're so upset?"

"He has told you everything? Really?" At this Ginny looked at Draco. She had been ready to say it, the words Hermione had every right to hear, before she attached herself any closer to the vermin standing at her side.

No one noticed the threat in Draco's eyes at that moment, or the barely discernable shake of his head. No one but Ginny Weasley.

"He is a fucking liar and a thief. I can see, however, none of that matters to you Hermione. Six months in and you've already sold your soul to the devil." At that word Ginny tilted her head toward Draco indicating he was the devil. "And here I thought Hermione Granger was made of stronger stuff than that. Harry would be so ashamed." Ginny finished, her eyes steadily holding Hermione's a few moments more before she turned and exited the room with Blaise at her heels.

Neither returned for dinner and Draco knew with unquestionable certainty that Blaise would handle the current problem with the Weaslette. That was after all why Blaise's name appeared on Draco's payroll.

---

By the time Draco and Hermione left, Pansy had finally calmed down. Draco was still brooding though he made a meager effort to console Pansy with an awkward pat on the back and a mention of the crude upbringing of the Weasley children. Tonight, however, Hermione didn't feel her usual indignation, on Molly's behalf, at Draco's insults regarding the Weasleys. She was currently sporting a calm exterior while her blood boiled from the memory of Ginny's accusing words.

Pansy again apologized as they left. She had never thought Ginny would act in such a way, especially towards Hermione. Pansy was mortified that their deal, it appears now, really had been one-sided. Hermione disagreed completely, telling Pansy so before kissing her new friend's cheek and Apparating back to Malfoy Manor on Draco's arm.

They begin to undress for bed in silence. Hermione went to the bathroom to change - she didn't want to ask Draco to leave so she could change as he usually did every night. Tonight she wanted him near, in their room while she went through her nightly routine.

And, not just for the answers to the questions that rattled around in her mind but also because his presence had become a calming reassurance to her over the past months.

When she walked back into the room she found Draco sitting on the side of the bed. He hadn't gotten any further than removing his robes than before she left. His fingers were threaded through his hair as his face was buried in the palms of his hands.

He looked so alone and worried.

Hermione felt helpless watching his obvious torment, she didn't know how to comfort him.

A hug? A kiss on the cheek? A small reassuring comment?

It should have been simple. If he had been Ron or Harry it would be all of those, but this was Draco and that small voice of reason kept surfacing, refusing to let her act without thinking.

But she couldn't bring herself to turn her back on him either. Regardless of past actions, Hermione could admit to herself that she cared a great deal for Draco Malfoy, and somewhere along the way they had become friends.

Hermione Granger does not let her friends suffer alone in silence. No, she comfort them and helps with her logical words of reassurance.

"Draco?" Her voice came out in a low whisper as she approached him with soft steps, until she stood directly in front of him. Her legs brushed up against his. "Draco, tonight wasn't a big deal. Ginny can be _excitable_. I've learned to never take the things she says at face value. Obviously she has yet to get over Harry's death. She had loved him, a lot." Hermione tried to console him - she didn't like the way he was ignoring her, looking all alone even with her right next to him.

"And are you over his death, Hermione?" Draco asked hoarsely, finally looking up, surprised to find her standing so close. He wondered if he reached out to hold her would she let him.

"I won't know until I leave. Until I finally face the outside and the Weasleys." She answered, gracefully resting her hand on his cheek. Draco closed his eyes, savoring the warmth of her caress. He felt her move closer, now standing in the v of his open legs. He opened his eyes to find the most perfect set of breasts he had ever seen straining against an old worn out t-shirt. He looked up and their eyes met and held, as his arm snaked around her slender waist, pulling her flush up against him.

Draco could feel his heart pounding in his chest. Too aware of how willingly Hermione leaned into his embrace giving him what he really needed from her. It was moments like this that gave him hope for their future together.

"Draco, why was Ginny so mad at you? It was more than me. She was genuinely pissed off at you." Hermione asked, knowing he would tell her the truth. She was beginning to trust him.

Draco let out a heavy sigh, then with one strong but gentle tug he pulled Hermione down on the bed, both laying on their sides facing each other, his arm still around her waist.

"Because I'm blackmailing her. She keeps silent about my involvement in the war and I don't let it slip that Percy Weasley was a Deatheater. She's protecting her family and I'm protecting mine." Draco explained, not wanting to lie to her. Not any more, not when she was finally starting to trust him.

"I see." Hermione told him. And she really did. It wasn't so much selfishness this time. The information Ginny had could lock up the entire Malfoy family on conspiracy charges.

"Why didn't you obliviate her?" Hermione finally asked after thinking over what he had just told her.

"Because I didn't want to do more damage to the flaky Weaslette's brain." He answered before teasingly tugging on one of her curls, a soft genuine smile now gracing his thin pink lips.

His smile was a breathtaking sight to behold, making his words sink in and take root, forcing her to a clear and startling realization about the arrogant, Slytherin, Malfoy heir.

He was a good and highly attractive man. He hated Ginny, Draco hated all things Weasley but at the same time he was concerned he might injure the Weasley's pride and joy? Yes he was a good man with a beautiful smile.

Hermione had never before understood the allure of Draco Malfoy. She had, until recently, never found him remotely physically desirable. She had thought his features pointed and pale in his younger days, softened only by his unfashionably long hair that shone like the moon on a dark night. But maturity had filled out his features into that of a handsome man, she had just been too stubborn up until now to see that. His body was a different kind of masterpiece, he was tall, and slim, his muscles were that of a quidditch athletic, toned and well defined without a shirt.

Up until now she had always looked at him as she would a particularly beautiful girl. With out jealousy or envy, and purely as an aesthetically pleasing work of art. But that was as far as Hermione could ever comprehend. But having witnessed, for the first time, a real look at the man underneath, in that moment of truth she had finally seen what other girls had swooned over. Until now he had always been a statue of beautiful perfection. Never before had she seen him as a attractive, sexy man.

Never before had he been human.

But now she saw him as both.

Refusing to let herself dissect the decision, Hermione leaned forward, closing the distance between their bodies. Her lips fitted perfectly over his as she kissed him, sweetly, for the first time.

Draco gasped, completely caught off guard. He didn't move, willing his stubborn body to remain still and not kick into overdrive, scaring off what he had wanted for such a long, long time.

Hermione smiled against his lips, and when he opened his mouth, surprised by her boldness, her tongue darted out lightly touching his own, tentatively trying to incite any kind of response from the rigid statue she was currently kissing.

Her tongue had been his undoing.

He had her pinned under him before he realized he had even moved. His body now blanketing hers as he ravished those tantalizing lips.

Hermione melted against him, losing herself in his touch. Allowing her senses to dictate her actions and ignoring all logical thought that threatened to ruin this moment.

Her arms were wrapped around his neck, one leg was pinned between both his while the other rested against his hip. The night shirt that she always wore to bed, which usually fell to her knees, now was bunched up around her waist, leaving enough sooth silky skin available for Draco to touch.

And as she had already decided almost a year ago, Draco Malfoy was, if nothing else, an opportunist.

He touched her everywhere he could reach, relishing the way she arched up against his hands. She needed his touch just as badly as he needed to touch her.

"I think I could love you, Draco." The words slipped out before she was conscious that she had said it. Draco's reaction was almost immediate. He jerked back, breaking contact between their bodies, looking down at her with quizzical confusion.

Neither spoke. Neither knew what to say.

Hermione half-laid-half- sat in the middle of the bed, trying to pull her shirt down, feeling utterly ignorant and rejected. From the look on his face she could only assume he didn't believe her declaration.

Draco's brain was a land mine. One thought exploding into another until he was left feeling guilt-ridden and inwardly disgusted. Those weren't the exact words that he had wanted to hear from her, and while he wanted to be ecstatic over her declaration the wording had been all wrong, forcing reality into their stolen moment.

He believed her. He believed she thought that she might be beginning to love him. But it had been the way she phrased it that had forced veracity into the situation.

It had been a truly honest declaration, that he knew he understood far better than she herself could.

She thought she loved him because she had been trapped in his home with his pleasant self for half a year. She couldn't possibly know for sure without her freedom. She couldn't possibly know, until she went back to the Weasleys and Potter. She couldn't possibly know for sure if she loved him, until he stopped lying to her. Until he finally came clean about everything, about the boy-who-lived.

And he couldn't possible know if she actually loved him or not until she did.

He had made a decision. Kind of. Sort of.

He did, however, in that moment swear to himself to not to touch her again until they both knew for sure her heart was his.

"I have to go." He groaned, slowly climbing off the bed.

"Where?" Hermione asked, well, whispered.

Draco took one more longing look at her passion filled brown eyes and pouty, kissable lips before turning his back to the sumptuous vision on the bed. "I have some last minute paper work I need to get done at the office that I had forgot all about."

"You're lying." She told him, not sounding too upset over the accusation. She assumed he was reacting to her slip of words.

"I know." He admitted but without any intention to embellish.

She nodded, too embarrassed by his rejection to press the issue.

"Goodnight, Draco." She said just as he reached the door.

"Good night, Hermione." He called back, hating the noble twit she had turned him into.


	30. Chapter 30

"How soon?" Harry asked, the desperation in his voice echoed in the others' eyes. It was yet another late night scavenger hunt, and they had finally collected enough substantial information to warrant a new search of Malfoy Manor. Now it was all about timing. They couldn't risk the family hearing about their plan until aurors were standing on the Malfoy family's front step, requesting entrance. Timing was their best chance at finding her.

"Kingsley promised discretion, no one that is even remotely connected with the Malfoy's will be getting wind of our plans. Everything will be set for the day after tomorrow, early in the morning." Ron explained while sipping on his third cup of black coffee.

Ron, Harry, and Neville sat around the wide circular table, going over the finer points of the plan once again. Nothing would go wrong, they refused to let it.

Luna stood at the far wall with Lavender Brown, outlining and assigning key parts of Malfoy Manor and who would search where. Lavender had joined their extra curriculum activities after she had accepted Ron's proposal. Harry had finally began to trust her. She felt responsible for Hermione's predicament and only wanted to help, to try to make amends.

It was Lavender who had obtained the blueprints to Malfoy Manor, it was amazing what a little lipstick and a short skirt could achieve, provided it was on the right type of girl.

Luna was pretty but Lavender knew how to flaunt what she had.

The prints dated back to 1845, they were submitted by the Malfoy family right after the Ministry had passed an invasion law. In truth they couldn't be that reliable but they at least gave the team an idea of how much of the house they had missed last time it was searched. They would need more people this time, a lot more.

Just then the fire place ignited to a bright illuminating green. All five heads turned in shock and anticipation at who would be calling at this time of night.

A tall, well-built man with pale blond hair stepped out on to the hardwood floor, casually dusting soot from the shoulders of his traveling cloak.

No one moved, no one breathed. It just wasn't possible for him to be standing there in Harry's dinning room looking around at their months' of hard work with a derisive smirk.

"I'm impressed. I really didn't think you had it in you." Draco walked forward, his calm swagger placing him directly between the two groups of Hermione's friends. Neither of which had quite recovered from his entry.

"Especially you Brown, finally found a way to put your _talents _to use?" The question was a telling observation that no one but Harry and Luna immediately caught on to. He had been aware of their movements for awhile, if not since the beginning.

"Leave her alone!" Ron stood, his booming voice pulling the rest from their stupor.

"Down boy. I promise to leave your second hand darling fiancé alone. Already had my fill." Draco mocked, taking a step closer to the table.

"What are you doing in _my _home and how did _you _get access to my floo, Mal-ferret?" Harry asked, outraged by the abomination before him.

"You're not the only one with connections, Potter." Draco stated in a matter of fact tone. "And to answer the first question; you and I need to have a chat. Alone." The last word was drawn out in a low smooth tone as Draco slowly made eye contact with every person in the room, well everyone but Brown, her he ignored.

"No. Anything you have to say you can say in front of us. None of us is about to leave you alone with Harry." Neville cut in, shaking his head vehemently, accentuating his point.

Draco shrugged. "Very well. If you change your mind, Potter," Draco looked at Neville pointedly before continuing, his attentions now turned to the raven haired savior of the wizarding world. " I give you and you alone access to the Manor's floo between seven and seven thirty tomorrow morning. Good night and good luck on your search warrant, I have already issued a rebuttal to every statement in the open case. I am giving you this one chance to talk to her." Draco stated before he coolly walked back to the floo and returned home, not daring to look back, too afraid they would seen the desperation in his eyes. He needed Potter to come, he needed Hermione to be whole again.

---

Hermione was gently shaken awake at six thirty the next morning by a despondent Draco.

"Hermione, wake up. We need to talk." The sadness in his voice was enough to force Hermione's eyes open and for her to sit up, worry evident on her every feature.

"Draco, is everything okay?" Her question was barley a whisper as she reached out to take his hand. He moved it out of her reach, straightening to staring down at her with an unreadable look on his face.

Hermione felt a sense of dread shiver down her spine. Something was very wrong with him, she suddenly wondered if she had done something wrong. Was he mad about last night?

"It will be" He promised. "Now up and get dressed. Meet me in the travel room. Please hurry, we don't have much time." With that plea he turned and left the room, giving her privacy to follow his request.

She was dressed and downstairs in less than five minutes. Hermione stood in the door way, watching Draco with his back to her, the tension in his shoulders and his rigid posture only emphasized the stress of emotions that currently weighed on his mind. By now Hermione knew that a cold and proper Draco meant they were about to discuss a very serious matter.

"Draco? What is going on?" Hermione asked, wondering what had put him in such a worrisome mood. She wrapped her arms around herself to keep from trembling while she waited for an answer.

He was really scaring her.

"I'm breaking our contract." Draco stated plainly, still not looking at her.

Hermione was now very confused. "What do you mean?"

Draco let out a long sigh, finally turning to face the love of his life, and to tell her exactly what kind of man he really was. "I need you to understand I'm not proud of my actions. I know you will never forgive me, not now. But that doesn't change how much I love you, Hermione.

I didn't understand what you meant before about loving more than oneself. That how it is the only kind of love that matters. I was too caught up in myself to realize you weren't telling me that I had to die to show you how much I cared. You were telling me that my actions had to show that I value who you are in order to demonstrate my affection for you. That is why we are here. That is why I am breaking the contract. You can not be held a prisoner and manipulated into loving me. You need your free will, your freedom. How could I claim to love you but at the same time try to destroy that which makes you who and what you are?."

"Draco…" Hermione trailed off, taking a step towards him - she wanted to hold him. He looked so utterly alone and determined and she felt powerless to help him. It was a startling realization. One she had started to make the night before. She cared deeply for Draco and wanted nothing more than to help sooth whatever agony he was currently under. Hermione took a step forward with the intention of comforting him.

Draco held his hand up, stopping her in her tracks. "There is more." He told her.

"More? What more could there be?" She asked not fully understanding his continued distant attitude.

"I have been lying to you. There is no easy way to soften the truth Hermione, but Potter…Potter….Well Potter is al…Alive."

"Excuse me?" the change in Hermione's voice was instantaneous, turning from a low warm whisper to a cold outrage shriek of distinct syllables. "That is not even funny, Malfoy!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. All warm feelings of admiration evaporating as if they had never existed. How dare he mock her like that, especially after such a whole hearted declaration?

Draco was silence. Of course she didn't believe him. She was just starting to trust him and he dropped that bomb.

"Hermione, I'm telling you the truth."

Hermione let out an ironic laugh at such a statement. "Really Draco. I don't think you know what the truth even is. Are you trying to drive me insane? I watched him fall. I watched my best friend die and now you mock me with such a painful memory. There is no way that Har-…."

The hearth's fire turned a telling green, stopping Hermione in mid-sentence as she watched, wide-eyed, as a very familiar figure step out of the fireplace and on to the Malfoy-crested rug.

"Harry?" Hermione finished the name, her body launched itself forward into the waiting embrace of the boy-who-truly-lived.

"Mione." Harry whispered against her hair. She felt so real in his arms, a dream come true.

Draco thought he might kill Potter all over again if he didn't loosen his hold on Hermione soon. _No_. He told himself that would only upset Hermione. He didn't need her any angrier at him. He had already made a sticky mess out of an already very complicated situation. Besides, Hermione was no longer his, she was free to do whatever she wanted and with whomever she chose. No matter what his opinions of those persons were.

Harry looked up long enough to acknowledge Draco standing across the traveling room, staring at him with a look of unfathomable disgust.

Green eyes challenged grey. Draco shook his head, and with quick wave of his hand released Hermione from her obligation of spending any more forced time in his house.

"Take her home, Potter." Was all he said before turning his head, unable to watch the pair any longer. His heart was breaking and for the first time in his life, Draco realized that perhaps there was something he wasn't strong enough to face. He certainly wasn't strong enough to say good bye to Hermione as Harry lead her through the hearth and back to the real world.

---

_* A/N: Alright so who is upset with me, who loves it and who thinks things happened way too fast? Reviews are welcomed and appreciated! Thank you fans and I hope everyone realizes the necessity of these events…_


	31. Chapter 31

When her world stopped spinning and the dizzy colors and loud wave of excitement passed over Hermione and her friends, she stood hand- in- hand with Harry, a sea of contradicting emotions bubbling in her chest.

In truth she was confused on exactly how she had ended up at Grimmauld's Place, with Ron hanging around her neck, Lavender screaming hysterically in her ear, Neville and Luna standing over Ron's shoulder, both with looks of anticipation on their faces and Harry at her side with an iron grip on her hand. It was so good to see her friends but Draco's parting words continued to play back in her mind, leaving the ought-to-be-joyous reunion feeling empty and almost forced.

_What had Draco done? _She asked herself as Ron planted a long, wet kiss on her cheek. The words Ron spoke in her ear amounting to nothing more than a slight buzzing sound.

Hermione was irritated.

Irritated that Draco had lied to her again, irritated that right after telling her the truth he kicked her out of their home, and most of all - as she stood there trying to work out her feelings about everything that had taken place within the last thirty minutes - her friends didn't seem to notice or care that she was otherwise occupied and couldn't careless about their pointless prattling.

"Hermione! Hermione! It's good to have you home at last and know that you're safe." Ron told her as his grip tightened into a strong hug, nearly, squeezing the breath from her lungs. "And just think now that you're home and all is well. Together we can put that slimy snake away for life. He will never hurt you again, Hermione. If we play our cards right, maybe, he'll even get a Kiss. Draco Malfoy will rue the day he kidnapped you and killed Dumbledore. I know you'll do the right thing. We'll help you, Hermione. We've all become quite good at research." Ron boasted.

It was Draco's name that forced Hermione's senses to hone in and concentrated on what her ginger-haired friend was saying. His words made her heart gain pace and her face to pale. _No!_ she inwardly yelled. And in that moment it all became crystal clear. She was royally pissed off at Draco and would probably never trust him again, but she cared deeply for him and would fight until her last breath to protect him, even from her own friends.

"No." She stated aloud in a calm and steady tone. Ron pulled back, looking offended and disappointed at her declaration.

"No, What? Your not going to help us fry the ferret?" Ron asked clearly shocked.

"No. I won't help you hurt him. Draco did not kidnap me. We had a written agreement to resolve certain issues between him and myself. He did nothing wrong." Hermione defended her former arch enemy.

Ron was beyond words, his red face and ears the only sign to his potent anger over Hermione's words. Neville too looked shocked and upset. Lavender looked confused and Luna wore her normally aloof and emotionless expression.

Harry stood perfectly still at Hermione's side. It was his reaction that worried her the most. She couldn't lose him again. Just as she was working up the courage to look at Harry's face, Neville spoke the words that were currently lodged in Ron's throat. "But Hermione, he is evil!"

Hermione took her time answering her friends. They would never understand. Never. They didn't want to and she couldn't blame them. To them, Draco was the devil, but to her he was a man.

"No, Neville. Draco Malfoy is human- Albeit a selfish human…Who only recently learned to value something other than himself, but a human none the less." Hermione replied, her chin tilted up challenging him to argue the point.

The room was quite. This was certainly not the reunion they had all waited and worked so hard for.

"Ron. Hermione has been away too long for us to argue over something as insignificant as Malfoy." Harry spoke, dropping his hold on Hermione's hand . "Hermione, I know you haven't had breakfast yet, Luna is magical in the kitchen. You don't mind do you, Luna?" He asked the blonde Ravenclaw, though his emerald eyes never left Hermione's face.

"No, of course not, Harry." Luna answered stepping forward and pulling Hermione into a half hug. "Come on. I'll make you French toast. I know that is your favorite." Luna cooed, leading Hermione into the kitchen, leaving the others behind.

Hermione couldn't help the longing gaze she shot over her shoulder at Harry before the door closed. She didn't want to let him out of her sight for a minute.

"I'll be along in a second." Harry reassured before turning to talk with the remaining occupants of the room.

---

Narcissa couldn't find Hermione anywhere and she was starting to panic. Finally, as a last resort, Narcissa made her way to the second floor of the Manor and to the only room yet to be checked, the one room, she, out of courtesy, for her son, tried to avoid entering. It was his own personal study.

The lights in the hall were dimmed giving the first warning that something was certainly wrong. With cautious steps Narcissa approached the oak door,. I it was when she was standing right outside the structure that a soft melody of a melancholy tune reached her ears. It was the Black Cauldrons playing, Draco's favorite band and it was at maximum volume.

This had only happened once before- when he returned from school after third year.

In that moment Narcissa knew exactly where Hermione was. It was something she had anticipated, had foreseen- but she certainly had not expected for her selfish son to have discovered the answer to his biggest problem this soon and all on his own.

Narcissa was never more proud of Draco than at that moment. He was finally seeing the world in full spectrum. Finally acknowledging the importance of something other than himself.

Her fingers grazed the wood in a gentle caress before she turned and left the way she came- a small knowing smile gracing her full pink lips.

---

"First my sister and now one of my best friends. I am going to skin him alive." Ron seethed, finding his voice at last.

"Ron…Give her time. She had been through a lot. In time Hermione's perception will clear and she will recall what a conniving two-faced jackal he is. She just needs time and understanding. I think she was under the impression that I was dead… The look on her face when I walked through that floo, Ron, it was like the sun had finally shone thought the dark for her. It was heart breaking." Harry tried to reassure and reason, neither effort having any affect on an upset Weasley.

"Hermione has been gone for six months, that is a long time. And Malfoy is a smooth- talking charmer. It's quite possible that she has started to like him. I mean, as far as we know he has been her only human contact for all that time." Lavender tried to defend her former school roommate.

Ron looked over at her sneering in disgust. "You would know all about how charming the ferret is now wouldn't you Brown? You're the one that started this whole mess to began with. You and Mal-ferret's 'charms'. However, unlike you, Hermione is able to reason with more intelligent parts of her body."

Lavender's jaw dropped and the color drained from her face.

"Oi ! That was uncalled for!" Harry reprimand, outraged on Lavender's' behalf. It wasn't right to throw something like that back into someone's face, especially after claiming to have forgiven them and asked them to marry you.

"No, Harry. I can handle this." Lavender reassured willing the tears from falling.

"I love you, Ron. I will forgive you for that comment, tomorrow. But you come down off that pedestal and listen closely, Mister. I will not spend the rest of our life together defending my actions of that night. You have no idea the guilt I live with, knowing the pain I have caused Hermione. As irritating as she can be and as jealous as I have been of her life, that doesn't change the fact that I love her. I didn't realize it until she was laying in that hospital bed close to death. But she's like a sister to me, something I discovered when it was almost too late. You have know no idea.

Now, I too hold myself responsible for the beginning of this mess but I didn't have to answer to you or anyone else in this room for my serious lack in judgment. Yet, still I tried to make it right. To make it up to you and to Harry.

You told me you forgave me. Now either you do or you don't, but you better make up your mind and let me know soon.

If you do, then you don't get to throw it back in my face. If you love me you will never try and hurt me like this again. I hate myself enough, I don't need your hatred too." Lavender screeched, the color flooding back to her cheeks as she worked herself up to a boiling point from pent-up anger.

Her dark-blue eyes locked with Ron's light-blue ones and held them as she waited for the inevitable. She held her breath, knowing that it was over. She had anticipated this but she was not going to let anyone belittle her anymore. She may not be as smart as Hermione or have as big of a heart as Luna but Lavender did not let that deterred her from finally commanding the respect she deserved.

She waited for Ron's hateful rebuttal, for him to cast her aside, just like all the others before him had. He had his Hermione back, he didn't need her anymore.

Ron did not hesitate in his response- once he had reached the decision he acted. Closing the space between his fiancé and himself, Ron slammed his mouth into hers.

The silly cow getting herself all worked up because he was an arse. He felt horrible seeing the pain he had caused her reflected in her eyes, it had just about broke his heart. He kissed her as thoroughly as he knew how. Not caring if he suffocated in her warmth. He felt her tears on his face as he apologized in the only way he was capable. Or at least so he thought until they pulled apart and he looked once more at her now tear- stained face.

"I am so sorry, sweetheart. Of course I don't hate you. I love you so very much. Please forgive me. I didn't mean any of it, not really. I'm an bastard. You know that. I promise I will never…ever…not again…okay. I promise." The vow was made and Lavender nodded shyly forgiving him just as he had forgiven her.

---

Hermione stood in the door way watching the pair in far more fascination than the occupants of the room. Ron had been in the wrong. He had said some awful things to Lavender, but in the end it hadn't mattered. Lavender loved him and forgive him for his faults. Faults that she had known were there when she gave her heart away. He had a temper and she had a past, but in the end, if you love someone enough it is all irrelevant.

---

* A/N: next chapter Hermione and Fleur are going to have a heart to heart. If there are any remaining veela questions in correlations to this story and or Hermione and Draco feel free to ask and I will try and work it into the Chapter. Thank you!


	32. Chapter 32

It was Friday night and Hermione was snuggled up next to Harry reading as he watched TV. Ron had already gone to bed and the others had left earlier in the evening. For the first time since she had returned to her friends- Hermione and Harry were alone.

"You okay?" Harry asked, pulling her in closer to his body, his free hand reaching up to smooth a fallen curl back from her face.

Instinctively her body arched away from his intimate embrace. It felt wrong, an odd and inexplicable sensation of guilt washed over her body.

Only she had nothing to feel guilty about. This was Harry. How many nights had she sat in this exact position at the Burrow or in the Gryffindor common room? All those times Harry's embrace felt like home, it made her feel appreciated and wanted. It had all been so easy and carefree - Harry had been that beacon of something special, that flutter in her heart and burning caress along her skin. In another life he would had been her soul mate. In the life which no longer existed for either Harry or herself, he had been her everything.

"What are you reading, Hermione?" Harry asked, looking sincere in his enquiry.

"A Glance at Modern Day Potion Ingredients and There Effects at New World Potion Mastery." Hermione responded, watching Harry's eyes glaze over in apparent bored confusion. He never was any good at potions.

Hermione couldn't help but chuckle a bit at the memory over the three contemporary uses for Hells stone.

A small smile began to form on Harry's lips at the sound of her small laugh. "What is so funny?" He asked, hoping for an insight in to her current frame of mind.

"Oh nothing. I was just thinking back over chapter five." Hermione stated, straightening up and trying to dismiss the subject completely. Harry wouldn't understand the humor of it and she didn't want him to feel bad about it.

"No, Hermione, I want to know." Harry pressed making it impossible for her not to tell him without hurting his feelings.

"Well the Author, Rogan Kellogg, charts out three new uses of Hells stone. The Categories for each are harvesting, source, utensils, administration, component, and of course, preparations." Hermione paused, looking at Harry to see if he was following her explanation. He nodded so she continued.

"Well Kellogg has obviously never used Hells stone before in any of the three potions listed. He has Annie's Awaken Draught in Pus and Infection Dioxin's column and Pus and Infection Dioxin in the Calladonna spot, then of course Calladonna in Annie's Awaken Drought's column.

I thought at first that perhaps the editor had unintentionally mixed them up. But it could only have been Kellogg because he was his own editor and publisher." Hermione finished her explain with a small giggle.

"Hermione that is awful. What if someone take one of the potions thinking it was one of the others and got hurt?" Harry asked, slightly taken back by her behavior. Hermione did not laugh at other's misfortunes.

Hermione rolled her eyes before explaining further. "Well Anne's Awaken Draught is a pick- me- up potion. Its potency is as equivalent to three cups of black coffee. The Pus and Infection Dioxin is no where near a modern potion. It has been around for about three centuries and it is no longer used for serious infections, it has long since been demoted to a boils and zit potion. And the Calladonna is a very mild lust potion that is no longer used, since Rosemund was discovered and implemented in newer versions of the same potion. Making the potency ten time stronger than the Calladonna illustrated in this particular book.

None of the potions are dangerous or modern. An accidental slip would only jump start a pimpled teen, put Mr. I-need-a-pick-me-up in the mood for more, or clear up any unwanted blemishes from Mr. I-wish-I- were-in-the-mood…" Hermione finished, looking on at Harry who simply was not getting the humor of it all. He still looked too confused to understand.

Hermione was disappointed. Though she really hadn't expected Harry to understand, she had still hoped he would. Her mind mocked her as it pulled forth the memory of how she had started reading a copy of this book while still living at the Manor with Draco. When she had came across that particular chart, she couldn't help but share it with Draco, knowing he would find it amusing. She only had to show the page to him and he too was chuckling right along with her. They had sat down that night and rewrote that particular chapter with better examples of modern uses of Hells stone. They had then attached an editorial on to the back before sending it all off to this Kellogg bloke - the whole time both Draco and herself laughing over the lack of knowledge Kellogg exhibited in a field he was suppose to be a leading authority in.

It had been so nice, for once, to have someone whose thought patterns rang along the same frequency as hers. For once in her life Hermione didn't feel like she had to dumb herself down in order to belong or relate with others. She hadn't known how much she had needed that connection, that intellectual challenge, until she had it. And now that it was gone she was missed it terribly. All she could do to help the pain of rejection and loss was to remind herself what a heartless liar Draco Malfoy really was.

"Sorry 'Mione, I just don't see the humor in the misfortune of others." Harry lectured, placing a chaste kiss on her forehead and making the already- there guilty feeling spread to her heart.

---

Draco was trying to be productive. He was trying not to feel the perpetual all- consuming emptiness that gripped at his heart. He had locked himself in his room the day Hermione left. The only entrance accessible to his study was through a single window only big enough to fit one owl. The house elves brought him food, he kept up with his work through the post and for the life of him he refused to break his word to Hermione - no matter how hard the predatory animal tried to break free, he would not hurt her again.

It was Sunday and he had a good idea on where Hermione would be. He had already talked himself out of going to her four times that morning, and it was not yet ten o'clock.

Her first Sunday with Potter and Weasley would be spent at the Burrow. Draco knew the truth of such a statement just as he knew Hermione was the key to his sanity.

He tried not to think of what she would be wearing, or if she would smile at something Potter whispered in her ear while wrapping her arm around his waist and leaning in to the bastard- who- lived's chest in familiarity. Would she let Potter kiss her if he tried?

Would she forget so soon the feel of his own lips against hers, the way he tasted and the small almost- declaration she made to him a week ago in their bed before he came to his senses and set her free? _Did she_-Draco wondered- _Ever think of me? _Because he couldn't seem to ever get her out of his mind.

Draco shook himself once more. He would not let his instincts control him. He reminded himself of all the horrible things he had done to Hermione and why she would never again forgive him.

The frustration at his faults only making the pain of loneliness more brutal. Because the facts were that Hermione had every reason in the world to hate him and everyone of those reasons had been of his own creation.

---

Hermione had been waiting outside of Bill's old room for the past ten minutes. She had been careful not to be seen when she followed Fleur and a sleeping Victoire back into the house and up the stairs.

There were questions which she needed answers to. Questions that she had at first avoided, and later couldn't bring herself to ask Draco. Questions that she was afraid to ask in front of her friends because she did not want them to be angry with her yet again. But now she needed facts. Knowledge was power and she knew she could ask Fleur, because no matter how hard certain facts may be; Fleur would only speak the truth. And Hermione had already come to the conclusion that Dumbledore may have gotten a lot of what he had told her wrong.

Fleur had been startled to find Hermione waiting out in the hallway for her after laying Victoire down for her nap. "Hermione, what can I do for you?" She asked, watching as Hermione wrought her hands together in nervous anticipation.

"Can we talk?" Hermione asked, her voice no more than a whisper. Fleur nodded then motioned for Hermione to follow her down the hall and into Charlie's old bed room.

"I doubt we'll be disturbed here. I must say I was hoping you would approach me sooner in regards to your new life. You have always been such a bright thing. And like me, I think you appreciate a more blunt and direct approach to facts, and shy away from a more theoretical approach." Fleur stated, sitting down on Charlie's blue and red quilt.

Hermione nodded, taking a seat next to Fleur. Yes, Hermione preferred hard evident to gut feelings any day.

"I have a few questions. I don't know how long our absence will go unnoticed - Harry and Ron wouldn't understand, so if you don't mind I'd like to make this quick, for now…" Hermione's voice trailed off as Fleur shrugged daintily and motioned for the Gryffindor to carry on.

"Right. The first I suppose is why don't veela mate with one another?" Hermione asked her voice shaking.

Fleur smiled sweetly, her eyes never leaving Hermione's face as she gave her answer. "We are attracted to that which we are not."

"Like polar opposites?" Hermione tried to simplify.

"Yes and no. Those we love generally end up being of character which we ourselves are afraid to show to the world." Fleur tried to explain.

"But wouldn't it make more sense for the males and females of one specie to stay with in that species?" Hermione asked.

"We are the same species. Some of us simply have a more complicated magical structure than others. Thorn and petal, moon and sun, flesh and bone. What would be the purpose of two thorns producing more thorns? Without the petals there would be no flowers." Fleur replied.

Hermione frowned at the poetic explanation. Instead of commenting on how illogical she found Fleur's statement to be, Hermione decided to move the subject to safer grounds.

"What about the mating ritual and the venom, why is this only important with males?" Hermione asked while trying to map out in her head what Fleur was telling her.

" There are two purposes to a male's venom. First it protects his mate from the raw magic which surrounds a veela fetus. The second is to magnify any affectionate emotions that the one he adores already has for him."

Hermione's eyes narrowed and she could feel her heart pick up in pace. "So whatever good- natured feelings I may have developed for him over the years would be manipulated in to seeming more then what they actually are? How can I trust that? How can I know if I truly love him or if it's a side effect of the venom?"

"Not all female mates have been as fortunate as you, Hermione. Your mother's gift has given you clarity. That is what you can trust and hold on to when you act on the choice you have already made."

"I have not made any choices yet. I'm only trying to understand why…" Hermione began grinding her teeth together when Fleur interrupted - this time Fleur took the initiative in moving the subject along in order to avoid an unnecessary argument.

"Did you know that females do not have venom? I was born with the magic in my blood to protect me while I carried my daughter. But like a male veela, when I fall in love it is forever. Nature would not leave the female veela defenseless - we too have our own protective call to induces a sort of euphoric mental state to ensure continued lineage ."

The last sentence Fleur spoke was like flicking a light switch on, immediately Hermione understood what Fleur was referring to.

"The allure. The veela dance at the World Cup and then the way you flirted with Cedric in fourth year. If a veela does not obtain the person they fall in love with, they will never reproduce and their kind will eventually die out. So the venom and call are suppose to make it highly improbable that extinction will occur. That is what your talking about, right?"

Fleur nodded. "Yes. The male does not have the veela charm. He cannot dazzle a mate. He has to use more traditional means in winning her heart. There is a reason why males are so rare. Why their identities are so secretive. There is such a horrible stereotype that is carried along with the male veela population in the wizard world. There are no laws protecting them, no sympathy for crimes they may commit in the heat of their physical and emotional break down- in cases where they were unsuccessful in obtaining their mate.

It is altogether harder on a male veela to achieve life happiness when everything depends on a mating ritual that many wizards find barbaric and cruel. Many well known wizards have gone to great lengths in protecting their daughters from male veelas that had fallen in love with them. It's the ritual itself that wizards object to- it is messy, painful and undignified for the female- fathers rarely condone such brutality in regards to their daughters. Many cases have resulted in the death of the male veela before the bonding could take place, to protect the witches in question. Because once the bonding is consummated, the witch is just as dependent upon the veela as he is on her. You are not the first witch who has suffered from the path that was chosen for you, and while the Ministry continues their prejudice ways, I fear you will not be the last."

"He couldn't help it." Hermione stated, already having guessed the truth behind Draco's actions in Gryffindor Tower. It was a conclusion she had come to when she was still at the Manor.

"Maybe, But you should ask yourself why did he let himself get to the point where he 'couldn't help it'? Did he try another way? Did he try to show you he cared, but you didn't understand because your dislike of him was so strong that you didn't, or wouldn't, see it?".

"Are you saying that it was my fault?"

"NEVER! No matter what the circumstances, rape it is never the victim's fault. I just want you to be rational and think about his point of view, set aside your own turmoil for a moment. See the world as he sees it. You're capable of great empathy, Hermione, look through that boy's eyes and see his world. Then you might find more answers to the questions that haunt you."

"He is going to die because of me, isn't he? That was one fact Dumbledore got right."

"Slowly, yes. His sensory system is the first thing that shuts down, he will stop feeling, stop hearing, stop tasting and seeing. When that happens he will stop eating, stop touching, he will stop the act of living. Eventually he will die, of starvation. It is a painful death to more that just him. It is the same with all male and female if and when they lose their mates. I know - I had witnessed it with my own grandmother" Fleur explained.

"I'm selfish. For hanging on to this life that no longer exists."

"No, you're human and your free will has been taken from you. Right now you struggle with yourself to make the inevitable a self- choice. But try to remember you only are bringing him pain by prolonging this internal conflict that dwells within you." Fleur knew her words sounded harsh but it was a truth Hermione needed to hear.

"They will never understand."

"No they won't. But does that really matter?"

"No…Not really. I just don't want to lose him again."

Fleur didn't need the clarification on which _him_, Hermione was referring to. "Harry loves you and he will eventually understand because of that love."

"I need to get back." Hermione said abruptly, standing and smoothing out the folds of her skirt.

Fleur too stood, looking slightly concerned over Hermione's sudden withdrawal from their conversation. She could only assume she had once more hit a sour topic with Hermione.

"If you like, we can pick this conversation back up whenever you like. I am your friend too. I care."

"Thank you Fleur. I just need to get back before they send out the search party. I don't want to worry Harry." Hermione explained, before making her way back to the party in the back yard with Fleur at her heels.


	33. Chapter 33

It had been an extreme relief that Ginny hadn't showed for the weekly Sunday brunch at her parents. Harry vaguely wondered if she had been too busy to attend or she finally understood that she was no longer welcome. Harry certainly felt better about her absence. He wasn't sure what drama she might start now that Hermione was home, and one less Weasley riling his curly haired friend's temper was all the better.

Harry fully understood Ron's stance when it came to Malfoy. Hell, he even sided with his ginger-haired friend, but for some reason, unbeknown to anyone, Hermione would hear no ill of the famous Bouncing Ferret. And Harry was not about to let Malfoy stand in the way of his rebuilding his relationship with Hermione.

She had been gone for some time - to the bathroom. Harry was starting to get antsy. He wondered what she could possibly be doing in a bathroom for an hour and a half. He almost went in to check on her. He had to stop himself several times, reminding himself that Hermione was a grown woman and could take care of herself. Besides, she was at the Burrow. What mischief could she possibly get into?

He had noticed that Fleur and Victoire were missing too - his mind had immediately suspected that Hermione and Fleur could be talking about _him_.

But Harry quickly dismissed that crazy notion, deciding on the more acceptable alternative- Hermione gushing over Bill and Fleur's beautiful daughter. They must have just lost track of time, Harry reasoned, his vivid green-eyes staring at the back screen door as he anxiously willed Hermione through it. He didn't like to be apart from her and he knew she felt the same. In his heart he had hope that, after all they had gone through alone- now that they were reunited without the obstacles of certain-death and bondage to an enemy- they could at last be together, just as Harry had dreamed since they were fifteen and he had carried her out of the Department of Mystries. He had been blind for so long over what was right in front of him, and now that he had a second chance he wasn't about to let it slip through his fingers.

---

Hermione smoothed the folds of her skirt before quickly running her fingers through her hair and walking out into the back yard. She knew she had been gone much longer than a quick jaunt to the loo and a million pathetic excuses began to compile in her mind. All of them legitimate and reasonable, none of them remotely close to the truth, but all Hermione wanted was honesty.

She knew Harry would be waiting with that patient expression which really just masked the jittery uncertainly he was trying to hide. She had made a very important decision before she even reached his side and took his hands.

"I've been talking to Fleur." Hermione told her friend, watching as his smile twitched ever so slightly.

Harry could feel his heart in his throat as she confirmed his earlier suspicion. "I didn't ask." He told her, hoping she would drop it. He really didn't want particulars.

"I know, but I'm not going to lie about what I feel or do. And a lie by default is still a lie." Hermione replied.

The-boy-who-lived nodded. "I would never ask you to lie, Hermione." Harry reassured, meaning the words even if he didn't like what she was saying. He always appreciated her honesty.

"Good. I'm moving out." She bluntly declared, having made the decision moments before she voiced it.

Harry paled. "No!" He shouted causing several people to glance over curiously. Hermione blushed, bowing her head and taking a step closer to Harry.

"Harry, I need to think a few things through and I need space. Nether can be achieved at Grimmauld Place."

"I'll make it happen. You have your own room, I'll back off, tell everyone to clear off for a few days. Please, Hermione, don't leave me!" Harry practically begged.

Hermione could only shake her head, refusing to be swayed. "Harry. I appreciate everything you, Ron, Neville, Lavender and Luna have done for me. You all have put your lives on hold for me and I will forever be grateful for such devoted friends. It wasn't fair for me to unintentionally put my friends through such sorrow. I am so sorry for that, Harry. But you can't keep hiding from life. I need for you to carry on. To begin anew and live, actually live."

"Not without you." Harry vowed, pulling her closer.

"Especially without me." Hermione countered, pulling free of his grasp.

Harry's smile finally faltered and fell from his face. "What exactly are you saying, Hermione? Are you going back to _him_?" Harry accused, the harshness of his tone causing Hermione to take a step away.

"I don't think that this is a discussion we should be having here." She stated plainly.

"Fine." Harry conceded once more, taking her hand and pulling her along back into the house.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked, running to keep up with his pace.

"Home."

"But we didn't even say good bye, they'll think us rude." Hermione stated as Harry pulled her along. Molly was in the kitchen making another pitcher of lemonade when they came barreling through the door.

"Molly it was lovely thank you!" Hermione screeched before Harry pushed her into the floo and her world spun out of focus.

Before she felt her feet hit the ground she heard Harry's question. "Is this a more suitable place for our discussion, Hermione? Now tell me, are you going back to that murdering rapist?"

While her world readjusted itself into focus, she answered his question, hoping her voice didn't shake. "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? It's a simple yes or no question. Where were you planning on going when you left me? You have to have a destination in mind." Harry yelled. He couldn't't believe this was happening. The fury he felt at the idea of her returning to that monster was too much for him to control.

"My parents. I want, for once, to have a piece of normalcy. I want to be able to live and breath without magic dictating every aspect of my life. I want to see my mum and my dad everyday when I wake up, and to read on my old paid blanket out in the garden. I want the smell of honeysuckles greeting me every morning and for my life to slow down long enough for my mind to catch up. I want a piece of the past, of a world that no longer exists for me. Is that too much to ask, Harry?" Hermione was shaking, her arms flying wildly about as she shouted her case.

"No, Hermione, It's not too much." Harry conceded, his voice now a whisper. He felt guilty for allowing the anger to control him. "So your not going to _him_."

Hermione shook her head. "I'm selfish that way. I need to sort out a few things before I decide on anything."

Harry bit his tongue, hard, he didn't hear a 'no' in that statement.

"You could always pick me." He told her before blushing and turning his face from her.

He didn't see the pity in her expression or the sorrow in her eyes. "You're not mine, Harry. Not any more. You just haven't realized it yet. I see the way you look at her and she you. I've been standing in the way of your future for far too long. We will always be friends, but in this magical world never destined to be more."

Harry felt that familiar pricking sensation in his eyes as he fought to contain the accumulating tears. " I lost you once. I suppose I can lose you again if I thought that was what you wanted." he lied, trying to put on a brave front.

"Harry…you may be strong enough to live without me, But I cannot live without you. You are my best friend and I can't function without that." Hermione responded, offended by his noble declaration.

"I don't know how to love anyone else." The hurt in Harry's voice tore at Hermione's heart.

"Neither did I. But Luna will teach you." Hermione told him seriously.

Harry looked over at Hermione, his eyes glassy and his lips in a firm line. "Now I know you have lost your mind. Loony Lovegood? Come on Hermione." He humped in denial.

Hermione shot him a sweet yet condescending smile. "Oh Harry, I've seen the way you look at her. And whether you're aware of it or not, she is quit adaptable in controlling your mood swings. She has a soft and flexible way about her that moulds perfectly with your somewhat irrational and stubborn self."

Harry blushed, knowing that out of everyone Luna did have a gift when it came to calming him down. "What about you? You have made up your mind, haven't you? You are going to go back to _him _eventually."

"Yes." The word was a whisper, a shameful confession.

"Why?" Harry asked trying not to shout though he couldn't completely keep the anger out of his voice.

"Because no matter how it all started or how much I can't trust him, I still care about him. We became friends, Harry. I saw him trying to be a better person. I think he finally let me go to prove he had changed, that he was no longer so self involved that he was willing to manipulate me into loving him. He has changed, Harry. He let me go with the uncertainly of if I would ever return. He is willing to die for my happiness, and for that I won't let him die." Hermione tried to explain, wanting more than anything for Harry to understand.

"Or maybe he let you go, knowing you would return. That your conscience would never allow you to let him die. That this is all an elaborate scheme in manipulating you into willingly be with him." Harry replied desperately grasping at something to change her mind.

"I have thought about that possibility and that is the one reason I need time to myself to truly think over every aspect of my situation." Hermione told him.

"How much time do you think he has?" Harry asked, wondering how much time he had to change her mind.

"I don't know. There are a few things I need to get done before I even go talk to him. I hope another week."

"What do you need to get done?" He asked, now truly curious.

" I want to take my NEWTs."

Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes. Yes, the last year had been hard and affected them all, had changed them all. But it was a comforting reassurance that some things never do change.

---

Hermione had just finished packing her things. She sat on the edge of the bed twirling a familiar piece of jewelry between her fingers. She could feel Draco when she touched it. The warmth of his skin and the ache of his heart. It made her mournful, but not enough to dissuade her from the path she had chosen.

She sat trying to remember. Thinking back to before the night in Gryffindor Tower. Had Draco tried to reach out to her before that night without her realizing it? Had he attempted to mend bridges but she had been too stubborn to realize it?

In all honesty she didn't think he had. When she had read his final year at Hogwarts in his journal, he had never mentioned anything about trying to befriend her. He had talked about nothing but the fear he had of the Dark Lord and how he could destroy everything Draco loved. Hermione hadn't understood at the time because she had yet to believe that Draco really loved her.

Now, however, she understood why and how the veela side had become so dominant and why Draco had come to her in the Gryffindor Tower.

He had thought himself in control. He had tried to stay away from her to protect her from Voldemort, but the gesture had been lost when he could no longer control his veela side and ended up hurting her instead. He had been trying to do the right thing- or at least what he thought in his mind was the right thing.

For that she could no longer fault him. She could only forgive him for the mistakes he made and began to actually try and see the man he truly was. She had been right in her declaration to Draco- he was the kind of man she could love.

Hermione held the small opal and diamond ring, threading a gold chain through the opening before securing it around her neck. It felt comfortable against her skin. Relief flooded through her body, but it wasn't her own, it was Draco's. She could feel him and knew he could feel her. She only hoped that the ring would give her enough time to tie up lose ends and to decide if she could willingly bound herself to Draco for the rest of her life.

---

_A/N: Sorry it took so long for an update..._


	34. Chapter 34

Hermione clenched the flowers to her chest looking up to the sky watching as the snowflakes descended to rest upon the granite headstone. She couldn't believe he was dead. Why had no one thought to tell her? She had found out through Headmistress McGonagall when she went to Hogwarts for a quick visit and to take her Newts.

Hermione kneeled on the cold ground, her fingers genteelly reaching out and tracing the name on the head stone.

Severus Snape.

From what she was told he had died during the last battle defending her back. A lone tear slipped from honey colored eyes making a distinct path down a flushed cheek.

Snowflakes decorated her hair as she laid the bouquet of lilies on the frozen ground a small "Thank you," whispered from her lips. She had no poetic words or condoling prayers for the man who was born a snake and died a lion. A man Hermione had the greatest respect for and hoped that wherever his soul may be it would find peace at last.

Hermione slowly rose to her feet. Her hand once more resting gracefully on the head stone of her former professor and mentor. "I'm sorry." she told him. Her meaning both for not coming sooner to say goodbye and for her responsibility in his death.

---

A week later a tapping at the window had woken Ginny up early in the morning.

Ginny rolled over to her side opened her eyes and watched as a familiar owl make its delivery.

She would know that speckled owl anywhere. It was Draco's. She heard Blaise let out a heavy sigh before tucking the letter in the top draw of his desk and making his way to the bathroom.

As soon as the door to the loo was shut Ginny had made quick work on opening the letter before reading it.

Draco needed Blaise's help Hermione was coming to the office to apply for a position at the law firm with Lucius.

Ginny heard the shower turn off and quickly stuffed the letter back in place hurrying back to bed just as Blaise re-entered the room.

"Haven't you ever been told it's not polite to read other people's mail, freckles?" Blaise lightly scolded having caught the red head, red handed.

Ginny shrugged slightly, a small trimmer of panic rolling down her back at being caught.

Undoubtedly rather by prejudice or stubbornness Ginny never did notice the softness in Blaise's eyes when he looked at her. He made his way over to the bed standing over Ginny his arms folded across his chest. "Ginny when are you going to stop being afraid of me?" He asked, looking hurt by the fear in her eyes.

"When are you going to leave me alone and stop being Malfoy's puppet?" Ginny rebutted her chin raising an inch- hoping, as she always did, that Blaise would lose his temper with her smart mouth. She knew how ruthless he could be, having witnessed it many times, though it had never been directed at herself.

He only sighed heavily. A very small smile forming at the corner of his lips.

"How many times do I have to tell you its my choice to stay with you. I am no longer on his payroll. Once more Draco and I are just friends."

"So that is why you will leave me in bed all alone. To run off because Malfoy is having difficulties."

"You have no concept of what your saying. I had thought that being friends with Granger and Potter, out of everyone you could understand loyalty…but I was wrong…wasn't I?"

"What's the point when given the choice, Family always comes first." Ginny replied bitterly.

"Ginny, luv? You didn't have a choice."

"No…I suppose not." she answered in the same monotone that she always did when the subject was brought up. Because she knew better. She had made the choice. She had given up the safety of her best friend to protect a death eater's secret.

"Could I come with?" Ginny asked perking up some, while an idea formed in her head. She batted her eyelashes for good measure.

"I don't think that is a good idea. We don't want another scene like the one at Pansy's now do we?" Blaise responded barely budging at the seductive look she was giving him. Having roomed with Slytherins for most of his life Blaise knew she was up to no good.

"I had no intention of cornering Hermione. I simply wanted to work out dinner plans I had made with Susan last week. It's a completely different department. I'll be good." Ginny begged, as she lied to the perceptive dark skinned man.

"Alright Gin. I'm leaving in an hour."

---

Ginny's wand was drawn aimed at her once best friend. Emotions currently ran high as Ginny thought out exactly what she had come to say, to beg, to explain to Hermione.

Hermione stood tall- her head high. She remained defenseless by choice. Curiosity and sympathy being the motive behind her irrational action.

Ginny shifted her weight. Her wand hand noticeably began to shake and for the first time Hermione saw fear behind those powder blue eyes that remained locked with her own.

Ginny glanced quickly behind her making sure the elevator doors remained closed before she pushed the stop button locking them in. Much needed to be said and Ginny did not want to be disturbed. She had become paranoid of everyone even without provocation, a fault she had picked up from the current shadow Draco Malfoy had employed to ensure her silence, Ginny could hardly think the dark skinned man's name without sneering.

None of it was fair.

"What's not fair, Gin?" Hermione asked, causing Ginny to gasp in surprise. She hadn't realized that she had spoken that comment aloud.

"All of it. None of it." Ginny hesitantly answered her voice no more than a whisper. A small feeling of relief began to settle to the top, Ginny was thankful for the ice breaker.

Hermione looked slightly confused shaking her head and once more meeting Ginny's eyes.

Ginny was practically screaming her thoughts though her voice remained slight. _"You were suppose to be my sister. I was suppose to fall in love with Harry. And Draco Malfoy was suppose to die alone in Azkaban. Instead I get Lavender Brown for a sister. I fall in love with a…a…a snake and Fucking Malfoy gets away with murder, black mail and my best friend. None of it… is fair."_

One of Hermione's eyebrows rose in response to Ginny's internal turmoil. It was so easy to pick thoughts out of Ginny's head as she stood there unguarded- a much easier target than Draco had been when he taught her the art of Legilimency.

Hermione once more focused on Ginny. She hears it all- the pain and self loathing that begins to roll off the youngest Weasly. Ginny's internal voice lets out a sadistic laugh. Hermione's interest was peeked as she opens the gate between their minds and once more listens to what Ginny was practically screaming at her. "_I had a choice. My family or you. it's a decision that I have to live with everyday of my life. I chose their happiness over my best friend. I lied, stole, manipulated and became everything I hate most in this world to protect my mum from the truth that she raised a Death Eater. Harry didn't find you. He couldn't because it was my job, part of the bargain I struck with that viper, to make sure he couldn't. Draco Malfoy is a master manipulator. You don't love him you don't know him."_

"Your wrong." Hermione couldn't help but interrupt. "I do love Draco. I do know him. I know his faults but I also know that no matter his past actions he deservers a happy ending."

Ginny sneered at those words. She couldn't fathom the truth of such a statement. The Malfoy heir was pure evil. He deserved death and sorrow. He deserved to pay with every ounce of self loathing that she herself had experienced over the past year. Sadly though there would be no time for that. No way she was powerful enough to make it come to pass. She was here for an entirely different matter. Right now all she wanted was her own pain to stop.

"I need your help, Hermione. That is why I am here. Not for revenge or another row. I would trust no one else for this job -only you can do it for me. I need you to make it right. I need you to do what they should of all those months ago. Please make me forget, please Hermione make me forget all of it." Ginny begged. Watching Hermione's serene face turn to disbelief and horror.

"Gin…" Hermione started ready to talk Ginny down. Tell her she was being silly. That there was no way erasing her memory would solve anything.

"No! I want this. I deserve this. Hermione, we were once friends and it is through that bond that I come to you now. Don't I deserve peace?" Ginny shrieked, dangerously waving her wand this way and that.

Hermione's eyes stayed trained on the red head's wand as she spoke and slyly began to retrieve her own.

"But what about Blaise? You love him and he loves you - Doesn't that amount to some kind of trade?" Hermione asked her own wand now resting in hand at her side ready for any eventuality.

"No! He played his part exceptionally well. He doesn't love me. He has used me. Enjoyed watching me become a person I can't even look at in the mirror. I've been nothing more than a play thing to him, well now I'm done with him, with everyone. I want you back, I want my brothers and Harry, I want things back to the way things are suppose to be!" Ginny screamed.

"That will never happen, Gin. Not like before. I still don't fully understand but I promise not to turn my back on you. We were always friends, I know we'll work something out. But Ron is going to marry Lavender. All the better for it I say…they work well together. And Harry will find what he needs as soon as he opens his eyes to it. Everyone has grown up and moved on Ginny. Everyone but you. Why do you think I'm here. I'm here to confront a man who told me he loved me. Who showed me countless times that he needed me. Who scarified his own well being to give me what I had thought I wanted.

"But I was wrong. Me! I, Hermione Granger, was wrong. I love Draco Malfoy. And it's not because I'm suffering from Stockholm Syndrome. Or because I was manipulated into changing my mind. I love him because I have realized that through all his faults and lies he is the other half of myself. He is what I'm not and yet we are still so similar. He acknowledged that most of his past actions were wrong, but he also showed me he was willing to make up for them by not repeating them. He is tender and hard, a warrior and a lover, He is a liar that values honesty, and he is all that is wrong and right in the world. He is my Blaise, Gin. And I wouldn't give him up for all the Harrys or Rons of the world." Hermione finished raising her chin defensively.

Ginny simply looked on at her friend in disbelief. "Hermione, Malfoy is a very bad man."

Hermione nodded. "He is also a very good one. He protect those he loves whatever the cost. He is a dangerous man of integrity. He is not afraid to get his hands dirty to do what he must. It is a trait that I have grown to admire."

" Slytherin, doesn't always mean self preservation." Ginny acknowledged.

Hermione nodded, agreeing with her friend. "Sometimes it just means protecting that which is your- using whatever method actable."

"Blaise protects me. Against Harry and the rest of my family. They don't understand. They can't because if I told them, everything I have suffered to keep the truth a secret, it would be for nothing. My own mother takes pleasure in reminding me what I gave up, she told me I no longer had a family. Not even Charlie will return my owls." Ginny explained her wand finally lowering to her side as the tears broke free.

"Oh, Gin. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for everything you have be through. Everything." Hermione empathized.

"Then do it!" Ginny begged through her tears. "Please, Hermione. Make it stop hurting."

Hermione shook her head. "I am sorry Ginny. But I will not take him away from you. He who stood by you when everyone else abandoned you. I won't. Sometimes family is not the blood line that we were born into. Sometimes we build a family with those we choose to love and who choose to love us in return."

"I told you, HE DOES NOT LOVE ME! HE PITIES ME!" Ginny screamed. "I WANT TO GO HOME!"

"You are home. I'm sorry old friend." Hermione said side stepping around Ginny and making her way to the door.

Hermione heard the rustling of clothes behind her and knew before Ginny even spoke her intent.

"Fine if you won't do it. Then I can at least right one wrong! _Oblivi_…"

"Pertrificus Totalus!" Hermione shouted twirling around and stunning Ginny. The red head fell to the floor with a thud just as the elevator doors opened. Blaise standing on the other side.

"What have you done?" He yelled swooping in to the elevator and gathering Ginny up in his arms as he spoke. "Nothing she wanted me to." Hermione mumbled.

"What?" Blaise asked looking up with concern in his eyes.

"She wanted me to erase her memory. When I refused she tried to erase mine. She needs help, Blaise. Before she does something stupid. She doesn't think she has anyone left that cares."

"She has me." Blaise growled.

"She doesn't seem to think so. You need to tell her, show her. Stop pitying her.""I don't pity, Ginny, she knows that. I respect her and what she has endured to protect her family. I've kept her safe when they turned their backs on her. I would do anything to keep her safe and happy." Blaise said looking at Hermione before turning his full attention to Ginny.

Watching the scene before her, Blaise holding Ginny so tenderly, felt some how wrong to Hermione so as Blaise removed the spell, hovering and helping Ginny sit up Hermione slide quietly out the door to give them some privacy. Later, she told herself, after she had dealt with the Malfoys she would check on Ginny and show her that Blaise wasn't the only family she had left.

Nobody noticed Hermione slip out of the elevator. Both, Ginny and Blaise too wrapped up with each other. It was another awkward moment. Blaise waiting for Ginny to confined in him while she stared defiantly at him too embarrassed and scared to explain.

Finally it was Blaise who put broke the silence.

"If you want your memory erased. If it really means that much to you. I'll find someone to do it." Blaise vowed holding Ginny closer.

The stubborn hardness of Ginny's expression instantly changed to confusion. "You would?" She asked clearly not believing him.

Blaise was nodding. "Yes, of course, I will. But that doesn't mean I'll be letting you go. I'm up to having to woo you again if I must."

Ginny's expression went to shock. '_How dare he_!' Floating around somewhere in her mind. While that was being assaulted with: '_he does truly care about me, love me_.' She couldn't suppress the question that she needed answered the one that no one else had kept their word to. "So either way you'll stay with me?" She asked, timidly.

"Oh freckles, yes, you are irrevocably stuck with me." Blaise answered watching as Ginny smiled a true genuine smile, it was the first since she was taken from Gimmald Place. He then pulled her up on his lap, paced both of his large palms on either side of her face and told her once more what she never seemed to believe. "I love you, Ginny Weasley."

Ginny blushed trying to nod in acknowledgement. Blaise got the hint relinquishing his hold on her face.

"I know Blaise. I love you too." the words where finally said aloud as the blush deepened and spread across Ginny's cheeks she leaned in and sealed that vow with a kiss.

---

_* A/N: This was by far the hardest chapter I have written. This is a month's worth of agony. I did make a bold decision and posted this chapter unbetaed. All fault in grammar and or spelling are my own. I have read this over like ten times before posting, however, that doesn't mean anything when it comes to me. So if you are able to get through this chapter without wanting to destroy the author, Thank you for all the reviews and Ginny will be accepting apologizes to those who wish to grovel. Until next time…_

_Happy New Year!_


	35. Chapter 35

Despite her run in with Ginny, Hermione arrived on time to her appointment with Lucius. Upon her arrival Hermione was greeted courteously by a slight blond with green eyes and bright smile who introduced herself as Kimberly. Kimberly ushered Hermione into a large meeting room with two large canvas plush chairs facing a vacant fire place. "He'll be with you in just a mon…"

"No. I'm here now. Thank you, Miss Truplin." Lucius announced from the door dismissed the young woman while entering the room with the regal bearing of his blood.

"Miss Granger." He greeted holding his hand out, which Hermione quickly took with all intention of shaking it when he brushed his lips across her knuckles.

"And how has my future daughter, been?" He inquired politely. Hermione couldn't help the blush that rose to her cheeks or the small stutter that erupted before she answered him.

"I've been well, sir. I hope Narcissa is in good heath." Hermione stated still a bit shaken by Lucius uncharacteristic demeanor.

" Very good heath, though she misses you a great deal. Perhaps a bit hurt you haven't found the time to owl her…but as you once pointed out this situation we find ourselves in can at the best of times be…what was the word you used…Awe.. Complicated. No apologies or guilty feelings, now. I promise Narcissa understands all too well. Now please sit I believe we have some business to discuses." It was the most she had ever heard Lucius speak in her presence. And though he had cut her off more than once during his address, Hermione felt oddly calm and reassured by his no none sense friendly behavior. So without thinking too much on it Hermione took the seat to Lucius Malfoy's right accepted the glass of hard liquor he offered and let him set the pace of their meeting. She was after all, here for one sole purpose, and only Lucus could help.

"First Hermione, I would like to know what inspired you to take interest in a position which you are undoubtedly over qualified for?"

"Well Mr. Malfoy…"

"Please, Lucius."

"Well Lucius, Everyone has to start somewhere and since I was unable to finish my last year at Hogwarts I'm at a slight disadvantage to those who where able to graduate. I have taken my N.E.W.T s which I did moderately well on, but I am a year behind on experience I think I am reasonably qualified for the assistant position . I have always supported the civil rights of those with mix blood and discriminated species of other magical heritage. I do believe that will be the focal point of my career. I know you yourself have promoted tolerance in the Minstry at least in regards to the Veela population. Are you not currently working on a proposal in regards to Veela rights and choice in mate? I think I would have a lot to offer in regards to that particular campaign. " Hermione expressed looking at her hands through most of her speech there for not seeing the proud look on Lucius' face.

"Always so modest, Hermione. You did better than moderately well on your Newts. The most O's in Hogwarts history. Indeed I think you would be an asset to my firm. Now you do understand that we put in long hours here and though you will be my assistant there will be times when you will have to work close with my son."

Hermione's lip quirked at the corner, " I was hoping as much. How is he doing?" Hermione asked unable to stop herself.

"Horrible. He does not want me to hire you. He thinks your presence will be a distraction."

"I'm positive it will be… Its only been two weeks …is he really…"

"Yes. And that is really my only hesitation in hiring you. The contract is voided nothing could stop him if he decided to… to…"

"I know. But I can't let him die and this is the only way I can see giving what he needs to be able to come back to himself. I have to trust him. I am fully aware of the possible circumstances I am setting myself up for."

Lucius was stunned in to silence. He could not fathom the depths of such a decision. He could only pray that both Draco and Hermione knew how much hung in the balance if they both failed.

"Very well Miss Granger, Welcome aboard!"

---

He could hear everything. Her voice alone heightened all his senses consuming nearly all his instincts. The words washed over him their meaning elusive. All he knew was she was in the other room and he had to get to her at any cost. That word registered. Cost. What would he be losing if he barged into his father's office and let instinct take over. What would such an action cost him. _Hermione_. A small voice whispered in his conscious that oddly sounded like his mothers. It calmed him enough for reason to seep though instinct.

He would lose her forever if he let the animal take control. He strained his ears desperately trying to understand the words she was saying. Then he heard it what his father and Hermione were discussing- him.

"I have to trust him…." those four words changed everything. In that moment they became an anchor to the turmoil and emptiness. Hermione had not given up on him. In that moment the idea of working side by side with Hermione was no longer a sentence to death but a means of salvation. It was a test of will. The ultimate test that he must be strong enough to pass. He could not let become that boy in the tower now he had to be the man that deserved her trust.

He felt renewed with a purpose. She was finally trying and he would not let her down. He straightened his cloths and ran his fingers through his hair. He could do this. He could open the door and greet her in a friendly manor. He could do this, his mind chanted as he flipped the lock and slowly opened the door. He could do this. He took three steps into the room, he could see her sitting across from his father talking anemically.

"Welcome aboard!" Lucius stated standing.

Draco watched as Hermione gracefully stood taking Lucius' out stretched hand. "Thank you, Lucius." Her smile radiated through the room Draco's feet acquiring a conscious of their own drawing Draco forward like a moth to a flame.

His father noticed him first. "Draco! Good! May I introduce you to my new assistant."

Draco could hardly breath let alone answer his father, every ounce of thought focused on keeping the Veela in check. It took him three minutes and fifty three seconds to calm himself enough to finally answer. "Congratulations, Miss Granger." His formal address creating a small wrinkle in the middle of his Hermione's forehead.

"Thank you. I look forward to working closely with you." Hermione answered hating his formal address and ridged stance, but knowing that it was all show to keep himself in balance.

"Very good. Hermione you'll start tomorrow six am sharp. Now I think I'll leave you two to chat." With that Lucius was out the door leaving in his wake a very tense and awkward atmosphere.

Hermione was staring at Draco watching him watch the ground. There was so much she wanted to say but now being face to face with him she found she couldn't speak.

It was Draco that broke the silence. "You have been well? Are you staying with Potter?" He asked unable to keep the bitterness out of his tone. He bit his tongue hating the jealousy that rage in his mind at the thought of Potter's name. He looked up avoiding eye contact with her. He didn't think he was strong enough for that at this particular moment.

"I've been…well. No I'm not at Harry's any more. He is currently upset with me…"

"Why?" He interrupted.

"Because, Draco, because he asked me to choose him…" a small fetal growl erupted from Draco's lips as the image of scar-head and his Hermione danced across his imagination.

"Draco." Her voice snapped him back she was closer than before a few step away from him. He could smell her perfume. "Draco, Harry is mad because I chose you. Not him. I'm staying at my parents."

Draco felt the meaning of her words immediately calming him in a way he was unable to do himself.

"Me?"

She smiled nodding her head. "Ya. Look at you. I'm always amazed by your self restraint, Draco. I see that every cell in your body is so tightly coiled that your in physical pain just to control that internal battle you fight daily. I'm standing six steps away and you are keeping yourself in check to not scare or hurt me. I know I can trust you." She told him attempting to make eye contact. " If I touch you would it help or break what control you have?" She asked. His eyes snapping up meeting hers.

Draco was taken back by the connection. He could drown in her honey eyes and the serenity he found there.

He swallowed the lump in his throat before answering. "I don't…I don't know." he answered truthfully. "Perhaps both."

Hermione nodded.

"I…I should get back to work. It was nice seeing you. Until tomorrow?" He asked not waiting for an answer turning on his heels and all but running from the room.

Leaving Hermione all alone in his father's boardroom.

He was panting hard when he returned to his office. Locking the door before pacing the floor like a wild man. That had gone well. He had done it. A new sense of self pride and accomplishment engulfed him. Not to mention the momentary euphoria of calm that surrounded him. She was his. She had told him as much. Potter was never worthy of the turmoil Draco had put himself through for the past two weeks. Hermione was his. Now all he had to do was keep the Veela in check long enough to make sure he didn't give her a reason to change her mind. He would do this right. He would woo her, date her then marry her. Yes. Hermione deserved as much. And Draco was detrained to prove her trust in him valid.

---

_A/N: Three months and no update, I apologize. Life is hectic and I can't promise a timeline for when I'll be able to update again. I can promise however that I will not be abandoning this story. It will get finished. This is as much as I'm able to offer, So very sorry. Thank you to those who support this story!_


	36. Chapter 36

Hermione was stuck between a rock and a hard place. She was thoroughly frustrated and it was all Draco's fault. She had been working with him and Lucius for over a month now.

One month and in all that time she had only been able to touch Draco once- brushing her fingers across his as she passed him a folder of papers. He had jerked his hand back looking at her with a look akin to betrayal.

How was she suppose to save him. To make it easier for him to stay in control when he wouldn't so much as let an innocent physical contact between them take place.

After that incident he had politely informed her that any and all information he requested could be dropped in his in-box- there was no reason for her to deliver them personally.

He was being difficult. He kept sending her mixed signals.

It was suppose to be easier now.

She had accepted all that was required by her for him when she realized it was with him her heart belonged.

But she had never anticipated this- he was really starting to piss her off.

It had truly started on her first day at work when a vase of beautifully arranged roses greeted her with a small note about how much Draco admired her.

It had been such a sweet and completely thoughtful gesture that went to pot when she tried to thank him for his gift with an invitation to dinner, her treat.

He had turned her down informing her that a date was not a foreseeable possibility, besides she wasn't allowed alone with him in his office, so it would be best if she would please a hear to the professionalism of the office's integrity in the future.

She had really wanted to smack him after that one.

Instead she swallowed her pride, pocket the letter and moved the flowers to the receptionist desk, telling Kimberly she thought they looked better in the lobby . Kimberly had given her a small nod in understanding. And Hermione couldn't help but have a small shutter of jealousy as the blond leaned over and breathed in the bouquet.

Still Hermione had made the decision to finally let it all go. All she wanted to do was help Draco and if, she suppose, he needed her, he would come and let her know.

Besides she had not been shy about her intentions. Putting herself out there again and again only to be continuously turned down and embarrassed by his cold dismissing behavior. She simply didn't understand what had changed. All she knew was that she refused to feel responsible for the apparent failure of his heath. She only hoped she could figure out what was bothering him before it was too late.

---

Hermione was having lunch with Ginny and Pansy. Who unsurprisingly had taken to each other like twins separated at birth. There was a large pink binder laying open between the two as they giggled and gossiped over the latest styles in silk and lace for the season.

Wedding dress designs and bride maid cuts where slewed across the table as each took turns in debating different color schemes. Pansy was getting married in less than two months if she could pull it off to Theodore Notts who had popped the question the night before and just a few weeks following Ginny planned on marring Blaise before he came to his senses and realized just how crazy and needed she really was. This being how she had declared the news that he had propose the day after the incident in the elevator when Hermione flooed to check up on her childhood friend the following day.

Shortly after she had been invited to lunch with Pansy and had then extended it to Ginny- who hesitantly agreed. Ginny had been nervous about ruining Pansy's party months ago and how the Slytherin would react to her now, but there had been no need for Ginny's nerves. Hermione had filled Pansy in on Ginny's situation and in a surprising very unlike Slytherin manner Pansy forgave Ginny instantly declaring the red head her new project resulting in friendship. Now Hermione hardly knew how one had ever gotten along without the other. They were both so similar in comparison it seemed like they were the sisters that both girls had always wanted.

"So Hermione what do you think of this color?" Ginny asked, pointing to a dark red burgundy.

"Oh Gin, I would hardly know. I'm the last person you should ask in concern to trends and wedding planning. Pansy what do you think?"

"Very Gryffindor. Don't know how Blaise would feel about that."

"Well actually I was thinking just for the maid of honor's dress. Blaise and I have already decided on a mint and gold color scheme." Ginny informed.

"Don't you think, then, that red would clash horribly?" Hermione asked.

Ginny shrugged uncaring. "Probably but you always did look so gorgeous in red." Ginny complemented.

"Ah flattery will get you everything." Hermione replied blushing.

"So that's a yes?" Ginny asked knowing that being front and center was one of the hardest things for Hermione to endure.

"For you. That's a yes. But not red." Hermione replied taking a drink from her glass.

"Well then I think it only proper you say yes to mine as well. You're the closet thing to a best friend I have, Granger, besides the Weasley here. And I just think it's right for you to have my back after all I have done for you." Pansy stated in her snotty I won't take no for an answer tone.

"What of Ginny. She should be your maid of honor I'll be hers and you'll be mine, see, Everyone with be second best for a day." Hermione tried to reason for her own sanity.

"Ha! As if I could every be second best to you." Pansy restored teasingly.

"It's not fair for me to be second best twice." Hermione said really not wanting to be a maid of honor once let alone twice.

"You'll still be a bride's maid, you seriously don't think you'll get off too easily do you?" Pansy asked raising a challenging eyebrow.

"Never if you have your way." Hermione conceded smirking very Malfoy-like at her friend.

"So what didn't your parents have to say about the wedding, Gin?" Hermione asked, dreading the answer. She could only hope that in time the Weasley's would come back around to see what an amazing daughter they truly have.

"Mom fainted. Dad bellowed loudly threatening Blaise into obliviation. Blaise just stood there and took it all like a man. When dad finally calmed down Blaise asked if dad would give us his blessing. I think dad was impressed with Blaise after that and even apologized to me. Dad's going to walk me down the isle. Charlie contacted me too, sent me an engagement present and promised to come to the wedding. Perhaps in time the others will come around, maybe not. What matters is that I have Blaise and always will." Ginny explained a small tear in her eye.

Because Hermione knew that it hurt Ginny to the bone for her mother to continue snubbing her only daughter. Once upon a time Ginny had judged herself worth on the opinion of her mother and some old habits are hard to quit.

"I'm sorry, Ginny." Hermione said taking her friend's hand.

Ginny simply shrugged in response before asking, "Speaking of difficult situations how is it going with the ferret?"

"Not good. He is ignoring me. And the closer I try to get to him the further he pulls away. I just don't know what else to do. I don't understand why he is acting like this, what have I done to cause his ambivalence."

"Oh, no. I thought for sure his confrontation with your dad would of help him get past some of his guilt and for him to be able to let you in." The words flowed out without thought or caution and as soon as they left her mouth Pansy knew she had made a monumental mistake.

Hermione's face grew dark, her pupils dilated and the most frightening sneer ever witnessed spread across her lips. "What do you mean his confrontation with my dad, Pans? What happened?" And then it was there. It was something that she had become so adapted to- thoughts and images out of people's head came like second nature particularly when her emotions ran a high as they were at the very moment. She heard the words Draco used to taunt her dad, she watched the first punch that knocked him clear off his feet and witnessed a side of her dad she hadn't even thought was plausible. She refocused her thoughts when Pansy gasped for air, her fear and guilt at betraying Draco filtering into her thoughts forcing Hermione out.

Hermione took several deep breaths calming herself before she spoke. "I'm sorry Pans. I won't tell him I got that from you. I shouldn't of invaded your mind that was wrong. I won't do it again I promise. I'll tell him my mum told me. I'm sorry." Hermione spoke her voice barley audible. She really felt horrible for unintentionally invading Pansy's personal space like that.

"That…That was…That was amazing, Granger." Pansy's admission made Hermione blink and look up at her two friends who sat staring at her in awe. "How in the world did you do that? I am very proficient at Occlemcey yet I was no match for whatever it was you just did."

"Told you. Didn't I?" Ginny whispered to Pansy.

"Yes you did. Did Draco teach you?" Pansy asked.

"Yes. When I was at the manor with him."

"Wow! That's all I have to say. You needed to know. I shouldn't of told you but you needed to know." Pansy blubbered almost hysterically before her face grew very calm almost thoughtful. "Do you understand?" She asked knowing Hermione knew what she was referring to.

"I think so. Sorry. I have to go." Hermione said standing, pulling out some money and throwing it on the table. "I'll floo you later okay?"

Both young women nodded excitably. Hoping and praying that tonight all would finally be resolved between Hermione and Draco.


	37. Chapter 37

The air crackled around her. She was furious and the more she thought about how idiotic one person could be the madder she got. She should of seen it all along…having read his journal and spent so much intimate time talking with him. She really should of realized sooner- Harry Potter was not Draco's biggest enemy. Draco was his own worst enemy.

And this proved it.

He was willingly dieing to prove to himself that he had the self control of a saint.

'_Shit! -Fine!' _She thought, if he wanted a slow and painful death, she would gladly deliver one to him. She knew where to find him. He always worked late on Thursdays.

Clearing her head and focusing her emotions she thought of his dark brown leather office situated behind a thick iron door on the fourth floor of the Ministry, the thought of couldn't, not even registering as she pushed herself forward and Apprated with a 'Pop'.

It was a knee jerk reaction, nothing more. His wand was drawn pointed defensively at the intruder before an identity could possibly be registered. Her long cinnamon curls and small petite figure almost immediately processing, he lowered his wand just as she began to draw hers.

"No need for that." He indicated with a nod before settling himself back down in his chair the cold aloofness successfully hiding how his heart was pounding in his chest. His concentration iterating around how close she stood and what the safest distance between them would be.

This seemed to only add the fuel to her fire as she rounded the desk standing a single step away from him. He read the anger and hurt in her eyes.

"You spineless, brainless, impossible man! I am done playing games with you!" Hermione screeched looking like a mental banshee. "No more lies, no more half truths. Avoiding the problem at hand is a cowardly action and you, Draco Malfoy, no longer have the luxury to be a coward. Not if you're my man." She stated pulling her cloak off and throwing it over a nearby chair.

Draco had maybe heard a fourth of what she had just screamed, which in his own right was a small accomplishment. Especially since every pore of his body was focused solely on her plump red lips and the memory of how they tasted. He swallowed hard trying to concentrate on her words instead of her mouth.

He couldn't help but realize that everything between them was always much more complicated that it really should be. He had tried to take things slow between them. Woo her as it were, but the closer he got to her the harder it became to keep in control, to keep the consciousness knowing he wouldn't in any way hurt or scare her off. Just thinking about the way her soft skin felt against his, in even the most innocent of fashion, such as passing a folder did indescribable things to his head and loins.

He had to remain focused and her standing so close smelling like honeysuckles did nothing to reinforce that focus. So he decided to stand and put some space between them.

Hermione was determined to not let him do what he did best, pull away from her so as soon as she saw him rising from his seat she closed the distance between them pushing him back in his chair with both her hands on his shoulders and straddling his lap.

She could of swore he stopped breathing the moment she settled on his lap. Both of his hands held up in surrender as far away from her as they could possibly be under the circumstances.

"Her-mio-ne. Please-don't." His voice was strained. He was practically panting trying to retain some control.

"Don't what? This?" She asked in a low husky voice brushing her chest against his as she leaned in to whisper in his ear. "I love you, Draco. I forgave you along time ago. It's time you forgave yourself." Her teeth grazed against the lobe of his ear, and he just about came out of his chair.

"I don't know, I don't trust myself, Hermione." He begged admitting his weakness and praying that she could understand how important it was for him to remain in control.

"You don't have to, because I trust you. I know you will never hurt me. And I am done watching you hurt yourself." She told him, catching the hem of her summer dress and pulling it up over her head. "I love and trust you, Draco. I need you to do the same for me."

With those words she slowly leaned in brushing her lips softly over his. It was a fleeting kiss that both felt in the very bottom of their souls. It was the kind of kiss that gave Draco the hope in himself he desperately needed. He nodded more to himself than to her, and carefully he lowered his arms and wrapped them around Hermione's slender bare waist, crushing her to him.

He couldn't remember the last time he had actually hugged someone, held them to him cradling them like they were his whole world. Perhaps that was because the only person that fit that description only recently would allow that of him. Draco held Hermione tighter knowing that because of her he would never be less of a man than what she deserved. And finally he was able to let his self hatred go, knowing that never again would he be that pathetic boy in the tower.

Gently he let his hand graze the bare skin of her back. He had never felt anything so smooth and soft riveting in her willingness to be so careless with him.

His hand found it's way to the back of her neck as she lifted her head and looked into his eyes. It was all there everything he had fantasized about and yearned to see reflected in her honey orbs. Her love and acceptance, Her trust and devotion, She was his heart and at last he was hers.

She kissed him again, this time her lips moved across his in need and want as she slowly penetrated that cloak of self control that even now he wouldn't let go of, but instead of hiding behind, let be his guard and conscious. He felt almost human again the animal buried deep inside and caged. He was the first to deepen the kiss, his tongue slipping in to mate with hers. He felt her smile against his lips and couldn't help but smile in return.

As Hermione unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it down his shoulders she leaned her head to the side nipping at his neck and for the first time he got a clear look at the half moon scare on her neck he had given her what seemed like a lifetime ago. He couldn't help the arrogant smirk that graced his lips.

"Admiring your handiwork?" Hermione asked teasingly a knowing smile on her lips.

"It's pathetic isn't it?" He asked watching as her eyes lingered on his lips. He wondered if she too where admiring the scare she had given him.

She shook her head and looked him in the eyes, "It's pointless to regret the choices we've made, so long as we have learned from our mistakes."

"I've learned, Hermione. I am that man you deserve." He vowed sliding the straps of her bra down the curve of her shoulders.

"I know." She stated unhooking his belt and unbuttoning his slacks.

"Hermione, we shouldn't, not here, not like this." He said the words not really meaning them, he could honestly careless on the where- as long it was what she wanted.

"Oh, but darling I really want to keep up the integrity of your office." She stated pulling off a sexy yet innocent expression.

He couldn't help but chuckle at that as he finished removing her bra. Her breast were the perfection that he remembered full and perk with dusty rose nipples. Leaning in he took the left one in his mouth his left arm snaked around her waist once more crushing her to him. A small moan escaping Hermione as she willingly let him caress and saver each breast in turn.

"Merlin your delicious." He practically growled working his way over her collar bone, her neck, her jaw and then her lips. Their third kiss was anything but gentle as passion swept though them a sense of need and urgency clinging to the atmosphere that surrounded them.

The foreplay was short both needing each other completely. Hermione found a boldness she hadn't known she possesses when she stood up and slipped out of her panties, then pulled Draco up and helped him remove his slacks and boxers, before pushing him slowly back down in the chair and once more startled his hips. The sight of him under her made her burn for more. She felt how much he wanted her, needed her against her thigh, but he let her set the pace let her take and control, following her lead. Reinforcing her trust of him in a way words could never accomplish.

When she finally took him inside of her and set the rhythm of their lovemaking, Draco followed with true wonder and fulfillment knowing that at last Hermione Granger was his.

_A/N: There will be an epilogue but I haven't decided how far into the future I will go._


	38. epilogue

The steam rose high, making spiral patterns above the busy crowd that stood waiting and watching as their children boarded the impressive crimson locomotive. It was the first of many trips to platform 9 and ¾ for the family positioned toward the center with blue-grey eyes and full heads of curls.

Hermione's right hand rested possessively on the round of her stomach, her other hand holding on to three year old Orion as he stood sucking his thumb looking up in wonder at his surroundings. The twins word identical smirks conversing silently as they did, setting Hermione's maternal instincts on edge. She would be watching them closely making sure they did not decide to start their education a few years early.

Today it was Scorpious who was setting off to Hogwarts.

Her sweet, dark haired, baby boy-With a heart like his mother and the patience of his father.

Hermione never did have to worry about him, there had never been a need, Scorpious had always been able to take care of himself and all that surrounded him.

Hermione didn't know how she would do without him until Christmas.

She stood back keeping the others in check as Draco had his say. She didn't bother listening in or worrying what rubbish he might be dictating to his heir. She knew him well enough to guess most of the talk revolved around Scorpious being sorted into Slytherin or being disowned. Scorpious, however, would take none of it to heart following his own path as he always did, sadly disappointing Draco in the process.

Hermione possessed no misconceptions of exactly which house Scorpious would be sorted into. He would be a Gryffindor, and Draco would have to get over his foolish day dreams of making Scorpious into a mini him. Draco would have to settle for Serpens and Leo following in his footsteps- two identical mirror images of their father in appearance and temperament.

Finally Draco stood, shaking his sons hand and retreating to her side, picking Orion up and giving the twins a warning glance with steel eyes.

Hermione smiled knowingly at her children stepping away from her husband so she could have a privet moment with her oldest son.

"Dad, had a few choice words." Scorpius stated looking mildly entertained by whatever his father had told him.

"I'm sure he did." She responded playing the word game that seemed breed into all the Malfoys and took her years to perfect.

"Him and grandfather both." Hermione only nodded expectantly.

"They told me they were proud of me and it didn't matter what house I ended up in, because they realized a long time ago that I wasn't a real Malfoy. That I had too much of you in me to ever be Slytherin material and that some family traditions aren't met to last. Look.." Scorpius said holding out his hand showing her the red and gold tie that rested in his palm. "Dad said it was yours and to make him proud to be who I am and never be ashamed that I'm your son, because he wasn't. Mom I will make you proud. I will make top marks and take care of the younger ones when they come. I promise." He stood taller with his statement, locking his jaw and forcing all the emotion that swam in his eyes into remission. He was going to be strong with his good byes, at eleven he was determined to do this right, just as his dad would, like a man and without tears.

He held his had out for her to shake and She took it pulling him forward and enveloping him into a strong embrace. His arms wrapped around her waist as she hugged him tighter and placed a kiss on top of his head.

His body curved around her stomach, where is his baby sister grew and when he finally pulled away he placed a small hand on the bulge, "Be safe, little girl, and don't even think about being born until I'm home for Christmas." He hugged his mother once more, though Hermione suspected he was hugging his sister more than her. Then he turned and walked over to the others. The twins he shot a warning to behave and his little brother got a quick hug and pat on the head. With a nod to his father and a small smile to his mom Scopious grabbed his owl, Bran, and boarded the train.

They stood on the platform watching as the train pulled out. Draco holding Orion in one arm the other fixed around his wife's waist as the twins stood on the other side of their mother pretending not to care that they would be without their brother for sometime.

Hermione was the only one to cry as she watched her son set off on an new adventure, knowing that because of her work with Lucius and Draco he would never have to endure the pain and heart ach that she and Draco had went through. None of her children would, not even when they reached their veela heritage.

A/N: There never seemed like a good place to put it so information that some might be curious about.

* The Bracelet was removed at their marriage ceremony, and Hermione was surprised to find that she felt no different having in removed then she did while wearing it, mainly because she had been so deeply in love with Draco when the thing was removed. To this day she still wears the ring out of free will, though now it resides on her finger as her wedding band.

* The Baby girls' name will be Rosalind, to serve two purposes. The first to continue Hermione's tradition of naming girls after a favorite Shakespearean figure and second to up hold Draco's family tradition of constellation names. A Rose is another name for a compass on a map, so I felt it fit.

* Thank you for everyone that read and reviewed this story I would never of finished it without you!


End file.
